Fallout: Gorillaz - Pt1 The Wastes
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: "After two centuries of chaos,peace will come to the Wasteland when a young man with eyes as black as the father night emerges from the sealed tomb that holds life and death." Based on the Fallout 3 game and this is a 2DxMurdoc fic. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**prologue**

War, a simple word but has such an impact on the world. Lives are easily lost and homes are destroyed, leaving many on the streets. All wars have the same effect and meaning, it never changes, never ceases. However, their is ONE war that destroyed more than homes and lives.

This war was the worst of them all, even though it only lasted two hours. This event destroyed the entire planet, turning it into a wasteland of radiation. Many humans too cover in underground vaults to wait out the destruction while the unfortunate had to take cover with what they had. Many people died while others were turned into radiated creatures now dubbed Ghouls.

The nuclear bombs and missiles fell and it only took two hours to destroy the Earth. After the destruction, the vaults opened, letting the survivors out into the newly destroyed world, however, one vault didn't open, it remained closed.

Some of the survivors left to reform communities, others went out to fend for themselves. Groups were formed, one devoted to protection, the other for controlling the wastes. The rest lost their minds and selves and started hunting their own kind.

The wildlife became mutated and the plant-life was dead or dying. Whatever food or water their was, people fought over it. Even in this world that was destroyed by war, it still continues, it never changes. Their is no peace or hope in the wasteland, it is just another war.

Because war, war never changes.

***~* FALLOUT *~***

A cold wind blew over a sand dune as the full moon shined brightly. It was silent in the wasteland as a dark figure moved through the still night. He was a handsome teenager with brown hair in a white T-shirt with a black leather vest and jeans. The teen listened before deeming it safe enough to sit on an old bench to sigh.

He looked to the sky as he thought of the people of the past. More specifically, the Great War that destroyed the Earth. The teen found it foolish how the planet was once a beautiful place. Now because of the fools of the past, the once beautiful world was gone, replaced with a world of radiation and no hope. Well, the teen hasn't lost hope however, he still held onto his hope because of what his grandfather told him.

He lived among a group of people that were deemed by others 'vampires', whatever that meant to the young man. His father ad told him to ignore his grandfather but he didn't listen, and he was told something that gave him hope. His grandfather told him about a prophecy that's been passed down for many years, since the first leader of their clan. The prophecy has been passed on through all of the capitol wasteland, but as time went on, it was ignored. It's still talked about, but people have lost hope and don't pay it any mind.

The teen hasn't lost hope however, he still believes in the prophecy. The teen leaned is head back and looked to the stars as he remembered his grandfather's words. "After two centuries of chaos, peace will come to the wasteland when a young man with eyes as black as the father night emerges from the sealed tomb that holds life and death." whispered the teen.

The teen sighed as he thought of his grandfather, who had died a few years ago. He never lived long enough to find out if the prophecy was true. 'It's been two hundred years since the Great War, the prophecy HAS to be true.' thought the teen. He sighed sadly when his head shot up.

A breeze blew over him but it held no chill, just a calm feeling, and their was no death on the wind, just a sweet smell. This shocked the teen, because of the Great War, it was always a summer desert with hot days and dead cold nights. A smile came to the teen's face and he looked to the night sky. "I knew it." said the teen. "Vance!" yelled a voice.

The teen looked to see a man near him. "Their you are son, come on, it's too cold for you to be out." said the man. "Coming dad." said Vance. He followed is father but looked back to the bench were the wind still blew. He smiled even more, it was finally time, it was here.

'The foreseen one has arrived.' thought Vance.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Machines beeped as a woman pants. She lets out a loud scream, gripping a man's hand tightly. "Come on Rachel, just one more big push." said the man. Rachel let out a gasp of pain, her long brown hair stuck to her sweaty face. Se gave a loud, sharp cry before panting heavily.

Cries fill the room as a young female doctor lifted a small baby up into view. "It's a boy." said the woman. "A son, oh Rachel we have a son." said the man. Rachel smiled as the baby was wrapped in a light blue blanket with a 101 on it. She was given her son and looked at him with tearful, joy-filled eyes.

"Oh David, he's beautiful." said Rachel. The baby had stopped crying and gazed at the woman before letting out a smile. "He is, he's got your smile." said David. "And your eyes." said Rachel. David looked to see his son's blue eyes gazing at him.

"Mr. Tusspot, what is his name?" asked the woman. "What should we name him?" asked David. "Honey, how about Stuart, I've always liked that name." said Rachel. "Stuart, I like it, Stuart Tusspot." said David. Rachel passed Stuart over to her husband who held him close.

"Hello Stuart, I'm your father." said David. Stuart gave a toothless grin and wiggled in his father's arms. "He's perfect David." said Rachel. David agreed and looked to his son happily. "I wonder what kind of future you'll have." said David.

Stuart only smiled more and looked back at his mother. "Vault 101 has a new member that they'll be proud of." said Rachel. The couple stayed close together, holding and welcoming their new son to the world.

_**A/N: **_**Well, here's the prologue. Hope you like it so far. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. The Life of Stuart Tusspot

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

The vault corridors were silent as a few officers walked down the stainless steel halls. It was peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary happening, well, till two small shapes snuck by. Peeking around the corner was a five year old girl with shaggy brown hair; she was in a jumpsuit with a 101 on the back. Seeing no one, she looked back to smile at a boy her age with short brown hair, bright blue eyes and he also wore the same jumpsuit.

"Okay, the coast is clear Stu." said the girl. Five year old Stuart Tusspot nodded at her and the two ran stealthily down the hallway and soon stopped at a large door. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Amata?" asked Stuart. "Of course, my father has a staff meeting going on now so his office is clear." grinned Amata. The small boy nodded as he thought of his friend's dad.

Amata's father was the Overseer of Vault 101, to put it simply, he was in charge. He was a very serious, strict man who never seemed to smile or have any fun. Stuart was brought from his thoughts as Amata made a grunting sound. "Great, he locked the door." complained Amata. Stuart looked to the lock and reached into his pocket to pull out a box of bobby pins and a small screwdriver.

"What are those for?" asked Amata. "I learned this cool new trick from a pre-war book, I'm going to pick the lock." said Stuart. "That's so cool." said Amata. Stuart smiled and started working on the lock. He carefully moved the bobby pin around to slowly turn the screwdriver.

Then, there was a click and the door opened. "Stu, that was amazing!" gushed Amata. "Thanks, now what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked Stuart. The two ran into the office where the small girl opened a small door in the room, it was a closet with boxes. Stuart stayed put and watched his friend search through the boxes.

"Ah ha, found you." said Amata. The boy watched as Amata revealed a pre-war book. "What's this one about?" asked Stuart. "This book is all about animals that roam the Earth, well, used to roam anyway." said Amata. This made Stuart smile and he took the book from her.

"Come on, let's go read it in the Vault entrance." said Stuart. Amata agreed and the two left the office and ran down the hall. They came to a large room that had many doors, a second floor with railings, and a large banner that Stuart couldn't read yet. The two were on the second floor and sat down, leaning against the railings. They opened the book to first see two large black birds, though one was bigger than the other.

"Crows and Ravens, wow, look at them." beamed Amata. "Ya, they're cool." said Stuart. They turned the pages, awing, laughing and cooing at the pictures of the animals. "Aw, look at this bunny." said Amata. Stuart laughed and flipped through more pages to stop and laugh loudly.

The page showed a brown furred animal with a long skinny tail with hands for feet. "Monkeys, look at them, they're funny." laughed Stuart. "Ya, they must be nature's clowns." giggled Amata. Stuart smiled to suddenly frown and looked up towards the ceiling. "Stu, what's the matter?" asked Amata.

"Have you ever thought of the outside world?" asked Stuart. Amata was silent but nodded to sigh. "Of course, but what is out there now?" asked Amata. "That's the problem, no one in this vault knows, this vault never opens." said Stuart. "That's the way things have been since the Great War, my father says that there's only death outside the vault." said Amata.

"Is that true, or more of his dumb thoughts?" asked Stuart. Amata shrugged and Stuart sighed heavily. "I'm really curious, who knows, there might be monkeys out there." said Stuart. "Ya, that'd be cool." said Amata. The boy smiled to suddenly stand up and climb onto the railing.

Amata watched and laughed as Stuart started doing a balancing act. "Look, I'm a monkey, heh, heh." laughed Stuart. Amata laughed at this as Stuart moved across the railing carefully. Then, they heard loud, mocking laughter. They looked to see three boys their age.

The front boy had messy, greasy brown hair, the one on his right was a black kid and the other had short black hair. They were Butch, Paul, and Wally; all three were the bullies of the vault. There weren't many kids around so they mainly teased Amata and Stuart.

"What do you guys want?" asked Amata. "Nothing, we just couldn't help but notice _Stu-pot _making a fool of himself." mocked Butch. "Shut up, butt-head, I'm pretending to be a monkey." said Stuart. "A monkey, those don't exist." said Paul. "They did once." said Amata, showing them the book.

Wally took it to look at the picture. "This is stupid, you guys are wasting your time on this, that so-called 'beautiful world' is gone, it's dead." sneered Wally. "So what, imagining what the world once was is better than pretending it doesn't matter, poopy-brain." snorted Stuart. "What'd you call me, that's it!" growled Butch. He took the book from Wally and threw it at Stuart.

The book missed but the small boy lost his balance and fell. "STUART!" screamed Amata. Stuart hit the ground head first and groaned in pain. His vision was blurry but he could still hear Amata screaming. He looked up and saw Butch's face.

Only it wasn't a mocking face, it was a horrified face. That was all the boy saw before passing out.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Stuart slowly started coming to and softly groaned. He was aware of voices and moving shapes in his vision. He blinked and his vision cleared, showing his parents - Rachel and David Tusspot - talking to a black man with glasses and a lab coat. Stuart groaned again and his mother's head shot towards him.

"Oh Stuart, thank god you're awake." said Rachel. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "What were you THINKING climbing up on the railing?!" demanded David. "I was pretending to be a monkey when Butch came along and threw a book at me, it missed but I lost my balance." said Stuart. Rachel sighed as the black man came over.

This was Jonas, a friend of his father and the doctor of the vault. "Well, you're a lucky boy, Stuart, a fall like that could have killed you, however, there are still a couple of things." said Jonas. "Like what?" asked David. "Stuart did crack his skull, so there may be a bit of brain damage, also..." started Jonas. He went over to where Stuart laid and removed a hat that sat on his head.

His parents gasped and this concerned the child. He grabbed a mirror and looked in it. His brown hair was gone, minus a few strains. "My hair." said Stuart. "Ya, the fall caused it to fall out, but it's not permanent, your hair will grow back." said Jonas.

Stuart nodded, he was happy to hear he wasn't going to be bald the rest of his life. So after that, Stuart went home with his parents and he rushed to his room to put on a baseball cap. He was going to wear this till his hair grew back.

So, for the next four months, Stuart was teased even more for being bald, only Amata stayed by his side and helped scare off the bullies. It was the fifth month and Stuart was still wearing the cap, he hasn't even checked to see if his hair grew back. He and Amata were walking down the hall when Stuart was tripped. Butch came out from his hiding spot to laugh at the fallen boy. "Shove off Butch, haven't you caused enough problems?" asked Amata.

"Oh shut up, it was Baldy's fault for being such a klutz." sneered Butch. Stuart got up, his hat had fallen off. Butch and Amata stared and this confused the boy. "What, what is it?" asked Stuart. "Your hair, it's BLUE." said Amata.

"What?!" yelled Stuart. He ran off and straight into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see Amata was right, his hair was blue now! Amata came in as Stuart stared. "Why is my hair blue?" asked Stuart. "I don't know, let's go ask Jonas." said Amata. The two left the bathroom and headed straight to the medical ward.

Jonas looked at Stuart's hair and shook his head. "I have no explanation, you're healthy, the hair I can't explain." said Jonas. "So, it's permanent, I'll have blue hair forever?" asked Stuart. "Yep." said Jonas. Stuart was silent but grinned widely.

"AWESOME." cheered Stuart. Jonas gaped at him to laugh. "You don't mind the blue hair?" asked Jonas. "No way, who else can say they have natural blue hair, plus it's a better color than my brown hair." said Stuart. "Ya, you're now one-of-a-kind." smiled Amata.

The two laughed and then left to play. And so, Stuart was stuck with blue air for the rest of his life.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

A bright flash of light blinded Stuart who covered is face. "Hey careful Stanley, you blinded the poor kid." said a voice. Stuart blinked his eyes to see birthday decorations, and a cake. His mom came over and hugged her son. "Happy tenth birthday sweetie." said Rachel.

Today was his birthday, he nearly forgot. He smiled at his mom as Amata came over, she was also ten, having her brown hair in a messy ponytail. His blue hair was longer and in a neat style. "Happy birthday, Stu." said Amata. "Thanks for this." said Stuart.

"Of course, it's the best friends job to make awesome birthday parties." giggled Amata. Stuart smiled when a tall man with a dark tan came over. It was Amata's father, the Overseer. "Yes, happy birthday, and as tradition, I present to you your very own Pip-boy 3000." said the Overseer. He put it on Stuart who admired it.

"Cool." said Stuart. "Yes, enjoy your party, you get your first work assignment tomorrow." said the Overseer. He walked away and Amata tsked. "Why can't he ever have fun?" asked Amata. "Does he even know the word?" asked Stuart.

Amata laughed when the boy was shoved. "Watch it, _Bluebird_." sneered ten year old Butch. He ran off and Amata glared after him. "Jerk, sorry, we had to invite him since there's not many other kids." said Amata. "It's fine, let's just ignore him." said Stuart.

Amata agreed and the two walked around the party. Stuart talked to Stanley and his mister handy robot: Andy. The two made is cake and gave him a present. It was a Captain's hat, which was a little big for him, but still, he loved it. Old lady Palmer gave him a sweet roll, a rare treat she only gives away on special occasions.

Amata stopped him to slap her forehead. "I almost forgot to give you your gift." said Amata. She then pulled out a pre-war book and gave it to him. "Thanks." said Stuart. He opened it to have his eyes widened.

The page had a picture of a green, lushful tree. "It's a book on nature, you're always curious about the outside, so here." said Amata. Stuart hugged her and thanked her happily. "Come on, it's time for cake." said Amata. They went to it to see Andy pull out a buzz saw.

In a matter of seconds, the cake was destroyed. Stuart laughed but Amata pouted. "Aw, I was looking forward to that." pouted Amata. Stuart then took out his sweet roll and shared it with her. All in all, the party was fun.

Then, a hand went on his shoulder and Stuart looked to see his father. "I have a surprise for you, head on down to the reactor, Jonas is waiting for you there." said David. This confused the boy but he nodded and left the party. He headed all the way down to the reactor level to see Jonas, who smiled at him. "Hey, happy birthday Stuart." said Jonas. "Thanks." smiled Stuart.

David walked in and faced his son. "Ten whole years, the Overseer saw fit to give you a Pip-boy, so I think you're old enough for this." said David. He then revealed a BB gun to his son. "A gun, really?" asked Stuart. "Yes, we set up a small area for target practice, that way you can learn how to shoot." said David.

"Enough with that Dave, let's see him shoot." said Jonas. "Alright, this way." said David. Stuart followed the two adults into a side room with targets set up. "Okay, line up the shot and fire." said David. Stuart got to his start position and raised the gun.

He closed one eye and fired.

_**SIX YEARS LATER**_

"This isn't fair!" yelled Stuart. He was sixteen now and in the Overseer's office with his parents. "Look, I made the decision, it is fit." said the Overseer. "No, my son is sixteen now, he is old enough to take the G.O.A.T. exam." said David. "I know, but due to his mental state from what his school work suggests, he'd be better off as a kitchen aid or a wasteland expert." said the Overseer.

"Please, just give him a chance." begged Rachel. "My mind is made up, now please, I have work." said the Overseer. The family left the office and Stuart sighed sadly. "He was saying that I'm too stupid for real work, wasn't he?" asked Stuart. His mom looked away as his father sighed.

"He's a stubborn man, always judging before he knows the real truth." said David. "What real truth, I'm a nobody, and I always will be." said Stuart. David put his hands on his sons shoulders and shook his head. "No, Stuart, when I first held you as a baby, I knew you were destined to do something great, you have a big future, I can tell." said David. "What is my destiny?" asked Stuart.

"That is something you have to find on your own, sweetie, just as your father and I have done." said Rachel. Stuart nodded and walked away from his parents. He walked down the hall to run into Amata. She was his age with her hair neatly in a bun.

"Hey Stu, my exam is done, I got stuck with a future as Overseer." said Amata. "Hope you're better than your father." said Stuart. Amata laughed and walked with him. "So, what did your exam say?" asked Amata. "Nothing, your father won't let me take it." said Stuart.

"What, why not?!" demanded Amata. Stuart told her what happened and she hissed. "That asshole, oh Stu I'm so sorry, he's such an ass." said Amata. "Ya, he wants me to be a kitchen aid or a wasteland expert." sighed Stuart. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, you are made for something big." said Amata.

Stuart snorted and looked at her. "My parents said the same thing, I'm destined for greatness." said Stuart. "It's weird, but I just have this feeling you are, trust me Stu, your destiny is just around the corner." said Amata. Stuart nodded and headed for his room. He laid on his bed and sighed before grabbing a book.

It was the one Amata gave him for his tenth birthday. He looked through the book at all the pictures of trees and landscapes. His mind then wandered, thinking once again of the outside world. Ever since he could walk he's thought of nothing but the outside. What was out there, what was it like?

Sadly he would never know, the vault is sealed and would never open up. It also made him think of the vault's motto, something he hears everyday and has hated with all his heart. The motto that damns every vault member's fate. Stuart closed his eyes and spoke the motto out loud.

"_We are born in the vault, we die in the vault._"

_**A/N: **_**Well, here is the first chapter, all about Stuart's life in Vault 101. What is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Escape!

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

"Wake up, come on, you have to wake up!" yelled a voice. Stuart grumbled as he turned in his bed, trying to sleep more. "Stu, please wake up." begged the voice. The nineteen year old opened his eyes and looked to see Amata standing over him. He blinked to finally register the sound of the vault alarms going off.

He sat up, fixing his long blue hair to stare at the nineteen year old woman next to him. "Amata, what's going on, why are the alarms going off?" asked Stuart. "Look, you have to get out of here, my father is looking for you." said Amata. Stuart's blue eyes widened and he stuttered. "But, I didn't do anything, it wasn't my fault the stove caught fire, it was that damn cat Becky keeps insisting on keeping!" said Stuart. "Wha-Stu, that's not it, plus that was a month ago." said Amata.

Stuart sighed in relief but he finally noticed that Amata was acting funny, she seemed scared. "What's happened?" asked Stuart. Amata sighed to wipe her eyes. "There was something wrong with the control panel by the vault door, your parents went to fix it when something happened." said Amata. "What?" asked Stuart.

"There was a glitch and the door opened, a swarm of Radroaches got in." said Amata. Stuart jumped out of bed to grab his friends arms. "Are my parents okay?" asked Stuart. "The Radroaches didn't hurt them, but, my father thought they did it on purpose, that they opened the door intentionally." said Amata. "That's not true, they'd never endanger anyone." said Stuart.

"I know, but my father wouldn't listen so he, oh god, Stu." sobbed Amata. She hugged the teen and cried, scaring Stuart. "Amata, what did he do?" asked Stuart, fearful of the answer. "H-he had them killed, he ordered two of his elite officers to kill them." cried Amata. She cried louder as Stuart went numb, his eyes tearing up.

"Th-they're dead, my parents." muttered Stuart. Amata only cried harder and Stuart fell back onto his bed. They were gone, no more hugs, no more smiles, no more words of encouragement, no more shooting practice or meals together, no more family. No more Tusspots.

Amata calmed down and looked at her devastated friend. "Stuart, you need to run." said Amata. Stuart looked at her with empty blue eyes. "Where though, he'll find me." said Stuart. "There's one place that my father won't go, that no one will follow you." said Amata.

The teen was silent when it hit him. "The Wasteland." said Stuart. "It's the only way my father won't hurt you, you need to leave the vault." said Amata. She then smiled and held his hand. "You'll get to go outside and see the world, that's where you belong." said Amata.

"What?" asked Stuart. "Your destiny was never here in the vault, it lies in the outside world." said Amata. Stuart nodded and sighed. "Alright, but how will I get passed the Radroaches and the guards?" asked Stuart. "With these." said Amata.

She pulled out a 10 mm pistol with ammo, and bobby pins. "In my father's office is a secret passage to the vault door, you have to break into his office and hack the computer." said Amata. "Thanks." said Stuart. Amata nodded and smiled. "Good luck and also, good bye." said Amata.

The two hugged and Stuart sniffled. "I'll miss you, Amata, you're my best friend after all." said Stuart. "Ya, I'll miss you too, now, you best go now, take whatever you may need and run." said Amata. She left and Stuart sighed, he'll miss Amata a lot. 'Time to go.' thought Stuart.

He got up and grabbed a large one strap backpack from under his bed. He went around his room, taking medical aid, food, water, his pre-war book on nature, his switchblade, and also the captain's hat Stanley gave him. He hooked the gun Amata gave him to his belt and left his living quarters.

He slowly made his way down the corridors and stopped when he saw three Radroaches eating something. The teen became sick when he realized that it was one of the officers. Stuart gagged but moved on. He left the corridor to run into something. He looked to see it was Butch.

"Stuart, oh god, you have to help me." said Butch. Stuart stared at him like he lost his mind. "It's my mom, she's trapped and is being attacked by Radroaches, you've got to help me." said Butch. "Help you, why should I, after all the hell you gave me from my childhood to now?!" demanded Stuart. "I know I did a lot of terrible things to you and Amata, but please, this is for my mom, you have to save her, she's all the family I have." said Butch.

Stuart stared as he remembered how he felt when Amata told him that his parents were dead. No one had to go through that pain, not even an asshole like Butch. "Alright, let's go." said Stuart. "Oh thank you, Stu, you're a real pal." said Butch. The nineteen year old bully then ran down the hall with Stuart right behind.

They came to another living quarter and Butch faced him. "My moms' in there, I'd help but I, uh, I don't have a weapon." said Butch. 'More like to scared.' thought Stuart. He went into the quarters to hear someone calling for help. He went in more to see Butch's mother, bleeding and being jumped on by three Radroaches.

Lifting the pistol, Stuart shot three times, each bullet piercing a roach, causing a light green goo to ooze out. The roaches were dead and Stuart sighed. 'Thanks for teaching me how to shoot, Dad.' thought Stuart. The woman got up and limped out the room to where Butch was waiting. "We did it, my mom is safe, oh thanks so much." said Butch.

"Ya, well, I've got to run." said Stuart. He ran out as Butch waved to him before tending to his mom. 'Butch may be an asshole, but I don't want anyone having to go through what I did.' thought Stuart. He ran on and started climbing some stairs to be stopped. It was an officer of the vault, but one he knew well.

"Officer Gomez." said Stuart. "Hey Stu, you alright?" asked Gomez. This shocked the teen, wasn't Gomez going to turn him in? "I'm not fine, not with what I was told." said Stuart. "I know, I'm so sorry about what happened to David and Rachel, they were good people and I know this wasn't their fault." said Gomez.

"Thanks." said Stuart. "Ya, now move on, I never saw you." said Gomez, winking. He walked away and Stuart smiled, Gomez was on his side. He ran up the stairs and came to the vault entrance area. Stuart shuttered as he looked up to the second floor, where he fell back when he was five.

The area was empty so Stuart walked into the room more to be hit in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up to see two vault officers. "Sorry about this, but you must die." said Officer 1. They had batons with them and started beating on poor Stuart. He took the beatings and cried out at the pain.

After a while, the beating stopped, and he was a bruised and bloody mess. "That's enough, he's dead." said Officer 2. The words echoed in Stuart's head, dead, he was dead. 'NO, I won't die, not here in the vault, I hate living here, in this underground metal hellhole, I want to die on my terms, not by this damn vault, I want to die free, in the outside world.' thought Stuart. He grunted and slowly started pushing himself up.

"Dammit, he's still alive, hit him ag-HOLY SHIT!" gasped Officer 1. Stuart stood up and spat out two teeth and saw their shocked faces. Without hesitation, Stuart took out his gun and shot both officers dead. They fell and Stuart panted before falling to his knees, groaning in pain. 'Why were they so surprised at me?' thought Stuart.

He looked at the officers to see his reflection in their helmets. His blue eyes were gone, now they were two black holes in his head. Stuart put a finger to his eye, he blinked at that, his eyes were still there. 'They're filled with blood.' thought Stuart. He smiled in the helmet, seeing his two front teeth were gone.

But it didn't upset Stuart or anything, he was actually comfortable with his new look. He then looked at the bodies to find ammo but no guns. "No wonder they used batons, they forgot their guns." snorted Stuart. He got back up, his long hair getting in his face a bit. He fixed it and started running for the door leading up towards the Overseer's office.

He came into the corridor and saw more Radroaches. They were eating and Stuart's black eyes widened in horror. Jonas, they were _eating _Jonas! "Get the fuck away from him!" yelled Stuart. He shot the Radroaches and ran over to his friend.

Jonas's eyes were wide open, well, one eye, the other was gone as was most his his internal organs. "Jonas, not you too." cried Stuart. He wiped his eyes to see something in his friend's hand. Stuart took it to see it was the key to the Overseer's office and also the password to his computer. 'Like with Amata and Gomez, Jonas was trying to help me escape.' thought Stuart.

He looked to Jonas to smile. "Thank you, Jonas, you were always looking out for me when my dad wasn't around." said Stuart. He then grabbed Jonas's body and started dragging it towards a room. He didn't care that he was getting blood on his jumpsuit, he wanted Jonas away from those Radroaches. He entered the room and put Jonas on a bed.

"Good bye, Jonas." said Stuart. He left the room and ran more down the corridor till he reached the Overseer's office. He used the key and the door opened. The teen went inside to thankfully see that the Overseer wasn't in. Stuart crossed the room and came to the computer and entered the password.

Stuart looked through the computer till he found the activation code for the secret passage. He hit it and stood up to watch as the desk rose into the air, revealing a staircase leading to a door. Stuart went down and hit a switch on the wall, closing the desk, sealing himself in. He opened the door and ran down the passage. He turned his Pipboy light on and carefully made his way down the passage.

There were no Radroaches or guards down here, which made Stuart feel relieved. He finally came to another door and he went through, coming into a small room he didn't recognize. "Is this it?" whispered Stuart. He left the small room to be in a larger room and saw a few stairs going down a bit to gasp.

Before him was a large gear shaped door. This was it, this was the vault door! Stuart smiled and saw the control panel. He ran to it to see the button to open the door. He let out a breath, this was it, his ticket to freedom and the outside world.

He hit the button and heard a siren go off. "Hey, someone is opening the vault door!" yelled a voice. Stuart jumped at that and ran down the stairs to the door. He stood back as he watched the giant door side towards him and slowly roll to the side.

Stuart blinked as he felt a light breeze move through his hair. There was a long tunnel before him, leading to a shining wooden door. The way out, to a world of freedom. Stuart looked back, looking one last time at his home...no.

Vault 101 has never felt like home to Stuart, not even when he had his family and friends. This place was more like a prison, it was never Stuart's home. With a smile and no hesitation, Stuart ran out the door, away from his prison.

He ran away from Vault 101 and straight to the shining door, straight to his future.

_**A/N: **_**And so now Stuart is free of Vault 101 and it's rules. What will he find out in the Wastelands? Will he truly find his destiny? or death? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Welcome to the Wasteland

Stuart raised a hand to his eyes, blocking out the harsh light. He blinked a few times before they finally adjusted and he looked at his surroundings. It was a lot more colorful than the plain gray and silver colors of the vault. A light breeze blew through Stuart's hair as he looked back at the wooden door. He was free, no more rules, no more routine, he was free to make his own choices!

He looked up to the sky to see it was a tan color instead of the blue he saw in the old books. Still, this was better than the vault. Smiling, Stuart ran down the rocky hill to land on a ripped and broken stretch of what he read was a road. He walked down the broken road, taking in the sights.

So far, he saw no danger, and the air smelled fine so he could breath. "I'm not dead and it's been five minutes." said Stuart. He snorted and shook his head. "I was right, the Overseer was full of it." said Stuart. He looked over and stopped.

He was looking at some destroyed buildings, it looked like a town. He got off the road and slide down the hill to get to the bottom. He walked onto another road as he entered the destroyed towns. His Pip-boy bleeped and Stuart looked to see it said 'Springvale'. Giving a shrug, the teen decided to explore the old buildings, see what was still in them.

He climbed over the remaining boards and looked around. He saw a stove on it's side, a destroyed bathtub, and a shattered door. There was nothing really interesting in this house.

Just then, Stuart heard footsteps and looked to see a man in an outfit that looked to be made from a bed and was holding an assault rifle. Stuart rolled as the man fired a round of shots at him. Stuart knew who this was, it was a raider, they EAT people! Stuart backed away to hit a solid wall. 'Are you shitting me?!' thought Stuart.

He looked back to see the raider in front of him, sneering and pointing his gun at the teen. "Well, well, looks lie I caught a little mouse with two dents in his head." laughed the raider. He pushed the gun into Stuart's cheek, laughing wildly. "Any last words my little two dented mouse?" asked the raider. Stuart was still when something caught his eye.

"Uh ya, just one thing...look out for that Mole Rat." said Stuart. The raider was confused till he looked in time to be jumped on by a big Mole Rat! He screamed bloody murder and dropped his gun. Stuart took it and watched as the Mole Rat sank it's giant buck teeth into the raider's neck, making blood gush out. Stuart felt sick as he watched the life die from the cannibal.

He stayed still as the Mole Rat let out a loud cry over it's dead looked at Stuart who gulped. The two stared at each other for a long time till something unexpected happened. The Mole Rat bowed it's head at him! Stuart was shocked but bowed back and watched as the Mole Rat took the raider in it's mouth and started dragging it away.

Soon, the Mole Rat was gone and Stuart was alone again. "That was weird." said Stuart. He got up to see an old wardrobe. The teen opened it to find a red T-shirt with a white shirt under it, jeans, plus black and white sneakers. Stuart looked at the clothes and then looked up to see his reflection in the wardrobe's cracked mirror.

It really did look like he had two dents in his head, like what the raider said. "Two Dents." said Stuart. His thoughts went back to the raider and to the vault. Stuart shook his head, his thoughts now getting to him. "I'm not Stuart Tusspot anymore, how can I be, I don't look like myself, I don't even live in the vault anymore." sighed Stuart.

He looked into the mirror and put a hand to it's cool surface. "Who am I now?" asked Stuart. He looked at his black eyes and to what the raider called him: Two-Dents. "Two-Dents...Two-Dee...2D." whispered Stuart. He smiled and pulled his bag off his back and went digging in it.

He pulled out his switchblade and grabbed at his blue hair. With fast swipes, he started cutting the hair away. His blue hair was no longer long or neat, it was short and spiky. He put his switchblade away and removed his Vault 101 jumpsuit and threw it to the ground. He quickly changed into the clothes he found in the wardrobe.

"I'm no longer Stuart Tusspot, vault resident, from now on, I'm 2D, a wastelander, and I'll choose my own path." said the teen. With a nod at his reflection, '2D' picked up his back and headed out of the ruined house and started to explore more of Springvale. He passed a rectangle machine that read 'Nuka-cola'. Staring at it, 2D gave a kick to the machine to jump as something came out of it. He looked to see three soda bottles came out and the teen smiled.

It was soda, maybe cold soda. 2D took one of the bottles and drank it. Nope, it wasn't cold, but still very refreshing. He packed the other two bottles and walked on. "I wonder why no ones here." said 2D. He thought of the raider again and felt stupid for asking.

He jumped when he heard more gunshots and saw another raider. 2D panicked and ducked behind an old sign as the bullets hit. "Come out, chicken, I promise it'll be over quick." mocked the raider. It was a girl, 2D could tell by the voice. He grabbed the assault rifle and waited, heart pounding in his chest.

'Just wait, once she shows her head, shoot.' thought 2D. It was quiet and the suspense was killing the teen. Then, the raider appeared, gun ready. 2D was faster and shot her head clean off. 2D let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He crawled over to the raider's body and searched it, taking her ammo. Though, 2D saw that she had a small bag full of bottle caps. "Why does she have this?" wondered 2D. Shrugging, he pocketed the caps and stood up and came out from behind the sign. "Now what?" asked 2D.

He was new to the wasteland so he had no idea where to go or what other dangers there are. "Ugh, give me a sign on where to go." huffed 2D. He kicked the old sign, hurting his foot and causing dust to fall off it. 2D looked to see it said Megaton with an arrow pointing to his left. "Well that works." said 2D.

He followed the signs directions, heading left. 'Maybe there are people there that can help me out.' thought 2D. He climbed up a hill, getting a good distance away from Springvale. The teen climbed over a rock to stop.

Before him was a giant metal structure, there was even a Protectron out front. 'Is it wearing a cowboy hat?' thought 2D. Shrugging, he walked over to the robot and it faced him. "GREETINGS, WELCOME TO MEGATON." said the robot. "Uh, thanks." said 2D.

The robot stayed silent and so the teen headed to the structure where a large metal gate sat. The gate opened and 2D went in. He was amazed at what he saw. There many buildings with walk ways going over head, connecting to other buildings. It was a giant city made of spare metal and wood.

"This place is amazing." said 2D. "I'm glad you think so." said a voice. 2D looked to see a black man in a cowboy outfit, sporting a hunting rifle on his back. "I'm Lucas Slim, the mayor of Megaton, you aren't here to cause trouble, right?" asked the man. "Oh no, I'm here in peace." said 2D.

"Alright, so what brings you to Megaton?" asked Lucas. "Just looking for some friendly people." said 2D. Lucas laughed and nodded before staring at him hard. "Your eyes." said Lucas. "What about them?" asked 2D.

Lucas was silent but shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing, so, uh, what's your name?" asked Lucas. "It's St- uh, it's 2D." said the teen. 'Hm, pleasure to meet you 2D, if you need anything, just ask." said Lucas. "Well, do you know what the area around Megaton is like?" asked 2D.

"Sorry but no, I only know of a conflict in D.C., other than no, I've always lived in Megaton, never left." said Lucas. "I see." said 2D. "However, there is one guy in town that knows the wastelands well, but he may not help you." said Lucas. "Why not?" asked 2D. "Because he's a selfish, womanizing, hot-tempered, alcoholic." said Lucas.

2D nodded but walked a bit closer. "What's his name, and where can I find him?" asked 2D. "Stubborn lad you are, alright, the bloke's name is Murdoc Niccals, in the morning you can usually find him at his house, but by now, he's working at Moriarty's saloon." said Lucas. "Alright, thank you." said 2D. "Anytime, and I wish you luck, Murdoc isn't the easiest person to get along with." said Lucas.

2D nodded and walked off. 'Murdoc huh.' thought 2D. He came to the end of the stairs to suddenly freeze. "Hang on, god dammit I'm an idiot." growled 2D. He forgot to ask Lucas where the saloon was!

_**A/N: **_**And another chapter done. Poor 2D forgot to ask for directions -_-' So anyway, things are rolling along now, and his first meeting with Murdoc is coming up. What will the meeting be like? Will 2D get what he asked for? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. New Friend & Murdoc Niccals

It took a while, but after some kind people pointed out the way, 2D finally found Moriarty's Saloon. The teen entered the building to see a few people inside, sitting at tables or at the counter drinking. 'Oh, Saloon, I thought Lucas said salon.' thought 2D. He found it silly to think this place was for hair cuts.

He walked over to the counter and sat down when someone walked over from behind the counter. 2D could see it was a Ghoul, but not a feral one. "Welcome to Moriarty's saloon, I'm Gob." said the Ghoul. "Nice to meet you, Gob, I'm 2D." said the teen. The Ghoul's face went from to neural to shock, confusing the teen.

"Wha- aren't you gonna hit me or make fun of me, or insult me?" asked Gob. "Why would I do that?" asked 2D. "Everyone else does, wow, you're the first person who's ever been nice to me." said Gob. 2D smiled and laughed. "I don't see why, you're cool." said 2D.

"Well thanks, so uh, want a drink?" asked Gob. "Uh ya, beer please." said 2D. Gob got it and put in front of the teen. "It's twenty caps, but for you, I'll give a special discount so you can pay ten caps." said Gob. "That's really nice of you, but caps?" asked 2D.

Gob reached into the register and pulled out a normal bottle cap. "We use these as currency now." said Gob. 2D nodded and reached into his bag to pull out the needed caps. He handed them over but Gob counted twenty. "I said ten." said Gob.

"I know, I'm ordering another beer, have it with me." said 2D. The Ghoul felt touched, no one was ever this kind to him before. Gob grabbed a second beer and came around to sit with the teen. They drank and talked a bit, getting to the know each other a bit.

"So Gob, where did you come from?" asked 2D. "Underworld, it's a city for Ghouls back in D.C., I came here for a change, now I'm in debt with Moriarty and can't leave till I pay him off." sighed Gob. "That sucks, you must be home sick." said 2D. "Well, I miss Carol, she was like a mother to me, but other than that, I didn't really like living there, it didn't feel like home." said Gob. 2D stared in shock as the Ghoul drank down his beer.

'Just like me.' thought 2D. Gob wiped his mouth and looked at the teen. "So what about you, were did you come from since you didn't know about caps." said Gob. 2D was silent, he didn't want to tell the Ghoul, but it'd be rude since Gob told him where he was from. "I-uh, I came from Vault 101." whispered 2D.

Gob did a spit-take with his beer to stare in shock at the teen. "Vault 101, you mean Vault 101 as in the vault that has been sealed for 200 years?!" asked Gob. 2D gave a small nod and Gob let out a puff of air. "Wow, I mean, that was the only real safe place left, why'd you leave?" asked Gob. "It's a painful reason, one I don't want to talk about." said 2D sadly.

Gob understood and patted his back. "But we are alike, the vault never felt like home to me, not even with my family and friends." said 2D. "Heh, so it seems." said Gob. The two laughed and calmed down. "I actually changed my name after I left the vault, I used to be Stuart Tusspot." said 2D.

"Why'd you change your name?" asked Gob. 2D sighed and smiled at his new friend. "Stuart Tusspot is a teenager with bright blue eyes, long, neat blue hair, and perfect teeth, I'm nothing like that now, so I'm not Stuart anymore." sighed 2D. "I hear ya, after I became a ghoul, I changed my name as well." said Gob. "Really, what was your name before?" asked 2D.

The Ghoul scratched his head and sighed. "I don't remember, it's been so long that my old name disappeared in time." said Gob. 2D nodded as Gob faced him again. Black eyed and from the sealed vault, could it be?" muttered Gob. "What?" asked 2D.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." said Gob. 2D was confused, what was Gob on about. 'Lucas was the same way, plus the people who helped me find the saloon.' thought 2D. Something weird was going on, he just didn't know what.

The two were talking again when a shadow loomed over and someone punched Gob to the ground. 2D was shocked and looked to see an old man standing over the poor Ghoul. "Gob you useless bag of rotten flesh, get back to work!" barked the old man with an Irish accent. 2D was mad at the man and faced him. "Leave Gob alone, he wasn't doing anything wrong." snapped 2D.

The bar had gone quiet as the old man faced him. "Oh, and who are you, zombie boy?" asked the old man. "It's 2D." spat the teen. "Well 2D, I'm Moriarty, and I own this here bar and everything in it, including this useless Ghoul." said the man. Gob was silent as he rubbed his sore face.

"Gob isn't a possession, he's a living being you old bastard!" snapped 2D. The whole bar gasped, no one EVER talked back to Moriarty, well one did, but still! "He ain't a living being, he's just a rotten corpse that even God didn't want, he's just a damn Ghoul." said Moriarty mockingly. 2D glared at the old man and a creepy smile came on, with the black eyes, it was scary! "Then you better hope he doesn't go feral, because you'll be first on his list." hissed 2D.

Moriarty flinched at that and left, the bar muttering among themselves at how the bar owner was backed-talked. 2D helped Gob up who smiled at the teen. "Thanks, no one's ever stood up for me before, you're a real friend, well, my only friend." said Gob. "Anytime Gob, it's what friends do." said 2D. The two smiled at each other and sat down again to talk.

Then, 2D remembered why he came to the saloon in the first place. Damn his scattered brain! "Gob, do you know who Murdoc Niccals is?" asked 2D. "Ya I do, he's Moriarty's star employee since he brings in so many caps." said Gob. "How?" asked 2D.

"Tsk, Murdoc sleeps with every woman who comes in here, even if the woman is married or in a relationship, they pay big caps to sleep with Murdoc, something about having an animal magnitude." said Gob. He paused and looked at his friend. "Why do you want to now?" asked Gob. "I was told he was the only person in Megaton that could tell me about the wasteland." said 2D. "Oh he can, but he won't tell you." said Gob.

"Why not?" asked 2D. "He's a selfish, bad-tempered, egotist bastard who only cares about himself and the caps." said Gob. 2D nodded and Gob finished his beer to sigh. "The only way Murdoc will tell you about the wastes is if you pay him BIG." said Gob. 2D groaned, he didn't have many caps, only eighty.

2D wanted to bang his head when suddenly, he heard giggling. The two looked to see coming down the stairs were two woman in wrinkled clothes. Standing behind them was a well-toned man with black hair, mismatched eyes of black and red, sharp teeth; he also wore an inverted cross and was shirtless. 2D had to admit, that guy looked, well, hot. "Who's that?" asked 2D.

"The one you were looking for, that is Murdoc Niccals." said Gob, going back behind the counter. 2D gaped at the sight, THAT was Murdoc?! 'How can such an awful person look like that?' thought 2D. The woman looked at Murdoc with lustful eyes as he wagged a long, serpent-like tongue at them. "See ya again, ladies." winked Murdoc.

The two left and Murdoc came over to the bar to glare at the Ghoul. "Gob, be useful for once and get me rum." snapped Murdoc. "We're out remember, you drank it all yesterday and the liquor trader doesn't come for another week." said Gob. This answer pissed the Satanist off and he raised a fist, making Gob flinch. He went to punch the Ghoul but stopped.

His eyes landed on 2D and something flashed in those mismatched eyes, interest. "Who's this, I've never seen him in Megaton before." said Murdoc. "2D, my friend." said Gob. "Friend, you brain damaged or something?" asked Murdoc mockingly. "No, Gob is cool, I don't get why people treat him so badly." said 2D.

"He's a bloody Ghoul, that's why." snorted Murdoc. 2D glared at the Satanist and Gob muttered about work and left the two. Murdoc reached over the counter and grabbed a cigarette to light it up. He let out a puff and faced the teen. "So, what brings you here?" asked Murdoc.

"I actually came to see you." said 2D. " I don't fuck guys." said Murdoc. 2D blushed red at that and shook his head. "What, no, not that, that's disgusting!" spat 2D. Murdoc stared in amusement and smirked.

"Oh, then why are you here?" asked Murdoc. "I came to ask about the wasteland." said 2D, face still burning. Murdoc put a hand to his chin and looked to be in deep thought. "Really, well you came to the right person." said Murdoc. He looked at the teen and a evil smile came to his face.

"However, unless you have a thousand caps, I ain't talking." sneered Murdoc. "I don't have that much." sighed 2D. 'Then my lips are sealed." mocked Murdoc. "Asshole." snapped 2D. Murdoc laughed and left as Gob came back over.

"Like I said, a selfish bastard. said Gob. "Ya he is, you know what, I don't need his stupid information, I'll explore the wasteland myself." said 2D. "You nuts, you don't know what's out there." said Gob. "True, but I want to live my life." said 2D. "Isn't that what you did back in the vault?" asked Gob.

"No, everything was decided for us, what we could wear, what we could do, what we would do for careers, what to eat, when to wake up and go to bed, hell, even who we could marry." spat 2D. "Wow, you couldn't make your own choices?" asked Gob. 2D only shook his head and sighed. "We were even told where we would die, we have no free will down there and no one ever seemed to care." said 2D. "So, you were paired with anyone?" asked Gob.

"Ya, I had to take a test to see and I hated the results, the girl was extremely annoying." snorted 2D. Gob nodded and a smile came to the teen's face. "But now, I have the chance no one in the vault can get, a chance to decide my future, which is why I want to explore the wasteland, so I can find it, so I can find my future." said 2D. Gob nodded and sighed, he understood. "I got it, so, if you really are going, stop by Crater-side supplies, you'll need a LOT of medical aid, weapons and ammo." said Gob.

"Thanks Gob." smiled 2D. The two talked more, but unaware to them, someone was listening.

_**A/N: **_**And now, Murdoc and 2D met! Not a very good first impression Murdoc. So, where will this little encounter lead these two. Who knows, well, minus myself of course. :p Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. A Better Understanding

"Shit, why didn't I ask Gob where the place was?" hissed 2D. It was getting late now, the sun slowly setting. 2D had left the saloon to find himself lost again. No one was around so the teen couldn't ask for directions like last time. 'I wish I asked Gob before I left, why the fuck did I not ask!' thought 2D. He was at the bottom of Megaton and looked around for a sign leading to Crater-side Supplies.

"I hope you realize that you're an idiot, Face-ache." said a voice. This startles the teen and he looks to see Murdoc again, only he's wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt, drinking from a whiskey bottle. "I'm not an idiot, why would you say that?!" demanded 2D. Murdoc looked at him before drinking the rest of his whiskey, wiping his mouth, and threw it into a building. He slowly walked over to 2D, making the teen become nervous.

He got in the teen's face, breathe reeking of alcohol. "You're an idiot because you think going into the Wasteland blind is a good idea, you have no idea what hell lies out there, the Wasteland isn't a place for a vault dwelling rat lie you." spat Murdoc. 2D stared in shock, how did he know?! Murdoc grinned and leaned back before circling around the teen slowly. "Oh, I overheard you and Gob talking, you two didn't even realize that I was watching, you're a vault dweller, you're no waste-lander, so go back to where you belong, this is no place for the unworldly." snapped Murdoc.

2D glared at the Satanist and went up to his face. "I'm NOT a vault dweller, I'm a waste-lander and I don't belong in that hellhole." spat 2D. Murdoc only laughed at the teen and glared at him. "Ya right, what, did you get bored down there and want an adventure, to have a little fun, newsflash kid, this is no adventure game or a fun little paradise, this is survival of the fittest." growled Murdoc. "You think I don't know that, I'm aware of what's out here, and it's still better than the fucking vault, even Hell is better!" yelled 2D.

"You don't know what Hell is like, you're just a naive little boy with a head full of nothing, go back to where you came from, or do you need your Mommy to hold your hand." sneered Murdoc. 2D felt numb at that, and grief and anger filled the teen and the next thing he did shocked himself. He punched Murdoc in the face! Murdoc stumbled back a bit and wiped his nose to find some blood.

"Shut the fuck up, you unholy bastard, you have no idea what happened down there, or how fucking lucky you are." yelled 2D. He was angry but that faded as tears poured from his face, remembering his parents, Jonas, and Amata. "You are lucky because you have freedom, you can do whatever you want, you have the right to plan your own future, the vault doesn't have that." said 2D, tearfully. Murdoc had wiped the blood away and stared in shock at the teen as he cried softly. "I had no right to plan my future, everything is decided for us, clothing, food, jobs, who we marry, even when we die, there's no freedom down there, you just do as you're told and live with it." said 2D.

He wiped his eyes and looked away to hold his arms. "And for your information, I-I don't have parents anymore." sobbed 2D. Murdoc was silent, absorbing everything the teen had said. What he said, he couldn't understand it, but it sounds a lot worse that hell. Having no freedom, now that was a fate worse than the Hell that was the Wasteland.

Murdoc looked at the teen as tears slowly fell from his black eyes. 'I may not know what happened down there, but I definitely hit a nerve, a very bad nerve.' thought Murdoc.

The Satanist sighed and walked over to the teen. Before 2D could register it, he was in the older man's arms, Murdoc was _hugging _him?! He patted the teen's head, and 2D found himself returning the hug, the tears stopping. Murdoc then leaned over, mouth to his ear. "Southeast from here is a place called the Super Duper Mart, place is full of Raiders, to the East is the D.C. area, place is a war zone so it's best to avoid it, same as the Springvale school, nothing but a Raider town." said Murdoc.

2D looked at the Satanist in shock as Murdoc pulled away turned his back to the teen, scratching his head. "And that's ALL I'm telling you." said Murdoc. 2D was silent, as he registered the information he was told, it was really going to help him out. He looked at Murdoc and smiled softly. "Thank you." said 2D.

Murdoc grunted and 2D walked away from the older man. Murdoc then watched him go to snort. "He's got guts, I'll give him that, but he'll need more than guts to survive." said Murdoc. He walked away and headed towards his house to pause and look back. He found himself worrying for the teen, actually worrying!

'There's no way he'll survive on his own.' thought Murdoc. He looked up a bit to see 2D on the walkway, heading towards Crater-side Supplies. He watched the teen a little longer and found himself smiling.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D walked into Crater-side Supplies, happy to have finally found it. He walked in more to see a woman sweeping. She was in an old looking jumpsuit and had brown hair in a bun. She looked up to smile and walked over to the teen.

"Hey there, I'm Moria Brown, welcome to Crater-side Supplies." said the woman. "Hi, I'm looking for some supplies." said 2D. "Say no more, have a look around, and if you need to, feel free to trade in some of your old stuff." said Moria. The teen nodded and took a few things out. He sold his 10mm pistol, some junk he found around Springvale while exploring, and the ammo to the pistol.

Moria took it and 2D bought himself some medical aid, ammo for his assault rifle, a 10mm sub. gun with ammo, and lastly, some packs of cigarettes. He packed the items away and then slipped on his captain's hat. "Oh, nice hat." said Moria. "Thanks, anyway, I should be heading out now." said 2D. "Now hang on, why not spend the night here, it's dangerous to travel the Wasteland at night with the wildlife, plus it gets deathly cold." said Moria.

2D paused and thought about it, true, it would get cold out, but the wildlife? His thoughts went to the Molerat and he shook his head. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, sure.' said 2D. Moria smiled at him and lead the teen upstairs to an empty room with only a mattress in it. "It's not much, but it should do nicely for the night." said Moria.

"Thanks, I wish I could pay you." said 2D. "Oh no need, but if you want to pay me back, you could run a tini little errand for me." said Moria. "Okay, sure." said 2D. "Great, well then, sweet dreams." said Moria. She left and 2D sat on the mattress and laid down.

As he laid there, he thought of Murdoc. The Satanist was harsh and cold, but he also had a sweet side to him, one he never seems to show. 2D sighed, maybe Murdoc was always angry because it's a defense he made. If people saw him as heartless and evil, they won't want to get close, he never gets hurt or beaten down. Still, it has to be lonely, doesn't he ever get tired of being alone?

2D yawned and turned onto his side, nuzzling into the mattress. There was more to Murdoc than people knew, and 2D wished that everything wasn't such a war to survive. 'But I don't want to survive, I want to live, make a difference, surviving is all anyone ever does.' thought 2D. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

And throughout the night, his dreams were invaded by a certain Satanist, and his nice warm arms.

_**A/N:**_** A big misunderstanding leads to a tender moment between these two. Makes me smile. :) So, now 2D has a little info on the wasteland and has to run an errand for Moria. What could it be, and what else will happen between 2D and Murdoc? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Moria's Errand

A groan escapes 2D as he slowly wakes up to shield his eyes. It was too bright, were his parents trying to blind him?! He opened his eyes but instead of the bright ceiling lights and stainless steel walls of his room, there was only bare brown rusted walls and a barely covered window. Then, it hit him, he was no longer in the vault, he was in the Wastelands now, in a spare room in Crater-side Supplies. He let out a yawn and got up.

His dreams were vivid and he couldn't really remember them, but they involved Murdoc, that much he knew. He shook his head and left the room, heading into the shop. He saw Moria at the counter, she was fixing a gun and smiled at him. "Oh good morning, sleep well?" asked Moria. "Ya, thanks." said 2D.

The woman showed 2D to a table that had a box that read 'Sugar Bombs'. The teen sat down and hungrily ate it. It's been a day since he last remembered eating. He finished and Moria sat across from him.

"So, what is the errand?" asked 2D. "Oh right, well, you see, the doctor in town is a bit low on medical supplies and the traders haven't been by in WEEKS, so he's a bit antsy." said Moria. "That sounds bad, but what does it have to do with the errand?" asked 2D. "Well, two days ago I heard a rumor that nearby was a large supply of medical supplies." said Moria. "So you want me to go get the supplies?" asked 2D.

"Exactly, it's really important that you get the supplies." said Moria. 2D nodded, the job didn't sound that bad, then again, there may be a catch. Things that seem easy _always_ have a catch. "Okay, where is it located?" asked 2D. "Somewhere in the Super Duper Mart southeast of here." said Moria.

2D stared in shock, yep, that was the catch. 'Didn't Murdoc say that place was full of RAIDERS?!' thought 2D. "It really means a lot that you're doing this." said Moria. "Ya, but that place is full of raiders, how can THAT be a 'tini' errand?!" demanded 2D. "I know it seems a little bad, but this will help a lot of people." said Moria.

2D groaned, he couldn't just turn down the task, he already agreed to it. "I'll do it." said 2D. "Great, thank you, I'll see you later than." sad Moria. 'Maybe.' thought 2D. The teen went back upstairs to grab his stuff and placed his hat back on his head.

'Why didn't I ask about the errand first before I agreed?' thought 2D. He sighed and went back downstairs and left the shop.

Megaton was more lively now than yesterday. Some people were gathered around a giant bomb in a small puddle of water, some were by a two-headed cow thing, and many others were just walking around. 2D re-adjusted his bag and walked down to the ground and walked up the hill to the gate. 'Raiders, why did it have to be Raiders?!' thought 2D. He stood before the gate and was about to go through when his hat vanished from his head.

He looked to see Murdoc leaning against the wall, inverted cross gleaming in the sun, his hat placed neatly on the Satanist's head. "Morning Dullard, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" asked Murdoc. "None of your business, now give me back my hat." said 2D. He went to take it back but Murdoc avoided him and smirked at him. He then put a hand to the hat, fixing it a bit.

"Nah, I've taken a liking to it, I'm keeping it." sneered Murdoc. 2D glared at the Satanist and made a grab for his hat again but missed and Murdoc grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. "Now, tell me where you're off to." said Murdoc. "Just an errand I'm running for Moria." snapped 2D. He broke free and faced the older man.

"Can I please have my hat back now?" asked 2D. "Nope." smirked Murdoc. This annoyed the teen greatly, he didn't have time for this. "You know what, keep it, I gotta go." said 2D. With that, the teen ran off, leaving the Satanist to stare after him.

'What errand is he running, can't be good if he's running one for that bitch.' thought Murdoc. Re-adjusting the hat, Murdoc walked away from the gate and headed up a walkway. He stood before Crater-side Supplies and kicked the door open. "Oh, welco-uh, M-Mu-Murdoc?" stuttered Moria fearfully. "Hey there, Brown, it's been awhile since I've seen you, so I thought we could chat." said Murdoc menacingly.

"O-oh, about what?" asked Moria. Murdoc smirked evilly and closed the door to slowly walk over to the terrified woman. Moria walked back till she hit her work table and Murdoc pinned her to it. "Tell ol' Mudsy about this 'errand' you sent 2D on." said Murdoc.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D let out a pant as he finally spotted the Super Duper Mart. It had taken him an hour just to walk here! 'Nearby my ass.' thought 2D. He let out another breathe and started making his way to the building.

As he came close to the entrance, he looked up to see a shredded, bloody torso hanging by a chain. 'Yep, definitely Raiders.' thought 2D. He gulped and jumped as a arm fell from the ceiling. "Why did I agree to this." muttered 2D. He went to his knees and sucked in a breathe.

He crawled into the building, thanking any higher power that the door was silent. It was dark inside, still see-able, but dark none the less. 2D slowly crawled into the market, being careful not to hit any of the carriages or the bottles on the floor. He paused as he heard footsteps and the mutters of Raiders. 2D scanned the area, seeing aisles of fallen products and bloody body parts.

The teen gulped and stuck close to the wall as he then saw a door leading into a small room with a window near the exit. He went inside and shut the door and stood up. So far, so good. 'Maybe the supplies are in here.' thought 2D. He looked around the room, opening a fridge full of rotten and smelly food.

He shut the door and came to the table in the middle of the room. It had four frag grenades, a laser pistol with ammo, and caps. He pocketed everything but kept a hold on the laser pistol. Other than those items, there was nothing in the room. 'Where else could those supplies be.' thought 2D.

He thought to what he knew of stores from the vault and cringed. "Fuck, it's in the back of the store." cursed 2D.

Just then, he heard footsteps and hid under the table. The door opened and he saw boots with spikes on them. "Alright, I know I heard a rat, so come on out." mocked a female voice. The teen gulped and hugged his legs as he watched the Raiders feet move around the room, hitting things, trying to scare him out of hiding. His grip tightened on the laser pistol and he sighed softly.

'I can't be afraid, this is what gets people killed, fear, if she finds me, I-I'll fight back.' thought 2D. Then, he heard something hit the table and her face appeared. "Found you!" laughed the Raider. 2D didn't waste a second and aimed the laser pistol. He fired, decapitating the Raider.

Her body fell and the teen let out a shaky breathe. He searched her body taking the caps but leaving the knife she had on her. 'Can't stop here, I have to get those supplies.' thought 2D. The teen left the room and slowly made his way down the back aisle. He kept close to the shelves and stopped to look around the corner.

There he saw four Raiders standing guard by an open door. 'Shit I can't fight four at once!' thought 2D. He needed a plan, plus there may be even more Raiders in the back. 'What to do.' thought 2D. He started backing up and froze.

He hit a shelf and a milk bottle fell. It shattered on the ground, echoing throughout the store. "Hey, who's there." demanded a Raider. 2D looked to see the four were running over. Taking the pistol, he started shooting at the Raiders.

One turned to a pile of ash while the others fired at him. 2D gasped and went back more down the aisle. He gripped his shoulder, he got shot! The three Raiders turned to see him and the teen fired more shots. Another Raider went down and 2D lined up again to hear clicking. He was out of ammo!

He reached for his assault rifle but was grabbed. The Raider held his arms back, making the teen struggle in his grip. "Hold still, things will only get worse for you." sneered the Raider. 2D was trapped and shook as the Raider grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at the second Raider.

"What do you think?" asked Raider 1. "Hm, not enough meat on his bones, he's too scrawny." said Raider 2. 2D gulped, were they _REALLY_ deciding whether or not to eat him?! Raider 2 drew a hunting rifle and cocked it. "Let's just kill him." said Raider 2.

He pointed the gun at the teen's face, making him freeze in fear. The Raiders laughed and he was held even tighter, now he couldn't even move. The Raider put his finger on the trigger and 2D closed his eyes, bracing for the shot.

All he could hear was the Raider's deranged laughter and the shot of the gun.

_**A/N: **_**And with that, I leave you with a cliffhanger. What is to become of our blue haired hero? Will he die or somehow be saved. Who knows. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. My Satanic Hero

Nothing, there was nothing. No pain, no blinding white light, just, nothing. Was it over so quickly?

2D opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive, he wasn't shot. However, there WAS blood, a lot of blood. The teen looked up to see the Raider that had pointed the gun at him had a bullet hole in his neck. He was on the ground, choking on his blood. The other Raider then looked behind and growled.

"Hey." spat Raider 1. His only answer was a bullet to the head. 2D pushed the body off and wiped his forehead. What just happened?! Then, he heard the clicking of heeled boots and looked to see Cuban heeled boots in front of him, familiar boots.

2D looked up and to his shock it was Murdoc, holding a smoking sniper rifle. This was his savior, Murdoc?! "You really are an idiot." snorted Murdoc. 2D could only stare in shock but blushed as the Satanist crouched before him. The older man reached into his back pocket to pull out a large handkerchief.

He carefully wrapped it around the teen's bleeding shoulder, tying it tightly. "I warned you about the Super Duper Mart, didn't I?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, but I, you, ho-how did you know I was here?" asked 2D. "I had a little 'chat' with Moria about the errand, knew you'd be in trouble." said Murdoc. "How exactly?!" demanded 2D.

"Please, everyone in Megaton knows Moria, if she has an errand that needs to be done, it's trouble, which is while she always asks newcomers." snorted Murdoc. The teen looked away, so he had been played?! Murdoc shifted his sniper to his back and stood up. "Come on, we're leaving." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him but shook his head.

"No, Moria needs me to get those medical supplies to the doctor." said 2D. "Please, you couldn't take care of two fucking Raiders." snapped Murdoc. "I killed three for your information, but then I was ganged up on." huffed 2D. Murdoc blinked and 2D sighed, feeling bad for yelling. "I'm sorry, but I promised Moria I'd do this for her." said 2D.

Murdoc grumbled and face-palmed. "Damn are you stubborn." growled Murdoc. "Got to be to survive here, right?" asked 2D. Murdoc smiled at that and helped the teen up. "Fine, I'll help you get those supplies." said Murdoc.

The teen smiled at that and picked up his assault rifle. "Thanks." said 2D. "Ya, ya, can't have you dying out here TOO quickly, vault dweller." said Murdoc. "It's not vault dweller, it's 2D." said the teen. "2D, ya, that _really_ your name?" asked Murdoc.

2D was silent but sighed. "Stuart Tusspot is my real name, but I changed it to 2D after I escaped the vault." said 2D. "Escaped, why would you have needed to escape?" asked Murdoc. 2D paused and silently gulped. "That's something I don't want to talk about." said 2D.

Murdoc blinked as the teen continued on ahead. He didn't get to far since Murdoc grabbed him and pulled him back. "Idiot, there are bound to be more Raiders, stay back." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and let Murdoc take point. The Satanist looked from the aisle and 2D stayed behind him.

The teen leaned over a bit, trying to see to. He blushed lightly when his arm brushed against Murdoc's arm. 'Why the fuck am I blushing?!' thought 2D. He leaned back and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blush. Murdoc looked back at the teen and stared at him weirdly.

"When you're done shaking your head like a flea-bitten dog, we can move towards the backdoor." said Murdoc. 2D's blushed darkened in embarrassment and followed behind Murdoc to the back. "There should be at least three Raiders inside." said Murdoc. 2D nodded but paused and went through his back. "Will these help?" asked 2D, holding the frag grenades.

The Satanist smirked at the grenades and took two. He pulled the tags out and threw both into the back and closed the door. Two loud explosions sounded, followed by the screams of Raiders. Murdoc laughed at it and 2D had put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laugh. The sounds were pretty funny.

The older man opened the door and the two went in. They saw four dead Raiders before them. "I was off by one." said Murdoc. 2D laughed at that and they continued on towards the back. They took a left and came to a room similar to the one 2D found the grenades in, only it was empty and had a door.

Murdoc went to the door and tried opening it to hiss. It was locked. "Great, where can we find a damn key?" asked Murdoc. "No need, I can pick locks." said 2D. Murdoc looked at the teen in surprise as he came over to kneel before the door.

"Wow, didn't know lock-picking was a needed vault skill." said Murdoc. "It's not, I learned for fun." said 2D. Murdoc snorted and watched the teen take out a bobby pin and a small screwdriver. 2D got to work and slowly rotated the bobby pin to turn the screwdriver a bit. After a few good seconds, there was a click.

2D put his stuff away and opened the door and Murdoc laughed. "You gotta show me how to do that." said Murdoc. "Maybe someday." said 2D. Murdoc ruffled the teen's hair and went inside. "You got some skills, you may just survive out here." said Murdoc.

2D smiled softly at that and sighed. He went into see the room was full of shelves, most of them were on their sides, with only two standing. Murdoc kicked some of the garbage out of the way as 2D examined the desk. He saw a large box and opened it to smile. "Murdoc, I found the supplies." said 2D.

Murdoc came over as 2D re-sealed the box and smiled. "Thanks for helping me find it." said 2D. "Not at all, it was fun killing some Raiders." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and picked up the box and his blush returned full force. Murdoc had wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Let's go back to Megaton now." said Murdoc. "Y-ya." said 2D. The two left the market and headed back, the whole time Murdoc never removed his arm.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"Oh goody, you found it." gushed Moria. 2D nodded with Murdoc looking on from the front door. Moria took the box and 2D noted that her hair looked to be chopped up and she had a deep bruise on her wrist. 'Was that the result of Murdoc's 'chat' with her?' thought 2D. Moria put the box a table and walked back over.

"I'll give this to the doctor in the morning, it's gotten late." said Moria. 2D had to agree, by the time he and Murdoc came back it was sunset. "Since it's so late, would you like to spend the night again?" asked Moria. 2D went to agree but a hand covered his mouth. "He's staying with me, Brown." hissed Murdoc.

Moria flinched back and nodded at them. "A-alright, bye then." said Moria. Murdoc huffed and dragged 2D out of the store. It was cool and quiet outside and 2D finally managed to pry Murdoc's hand off his mouth. "What was that about?!" demanded 2D.

"I'm not letting you stay with that crazy ass bitch." snarled Murdoc. "Says who?" asked 2D. "Says the guy who saved your useless ass from the bitch's 'errand'." snapped Murdoc. 2D was silent and looked away, there was no arguing there. Murdoc sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, my house is right by the gate." said Murdoc. The teen followed the older man up some stairs and his mind took off. Murdoc DID save him from being killed, so he had a right in the say. 2D stopped and looked at the Satanist. "Hey Murdoc." said 2D.

Murdoc stopped and looked at the teen who sighed. "Thanks for saving me." said 2D. Murdoc was silent but nodded. "Don't mention it, I don't even know why I went, but I did." said Murdoc. 2D nodded, he'd take it as a sign he grew on the older man.

They came to the top of the stairs and turned right to see a door leading into a white building. 2D blinked at it and followed Murdoc inside. The place was a rusted brown color with a sofa, chair, table and a floating Mr. Handy robot. "Good evening, Master Murdoc, what can I do for you?" asked the robot. "Wadsworth, get me some rum and whatever the fuck 2D wants." said Murdoc.

Murdoc waled away and 2D blinked as the robot floated in front of him. "What would you like, Master 2D?" asked Wadsworth. "Um, beer is fine." said 2D. Wadsworth floated away and shortly came back, giving a cold bottle of rum to Murdoc and a cold beer to 2D. "Anything else, sir?" asked Wadsworth.

"Nah, we're good." said Murdoc. Wadsworth then turned and floated away into a corner and backed into a metal tube. "Then I shall power down for the night." said Wadsworth. Murdoc only flashed a thumbs up as the tube closed. 2D was unsure of everything so he decided to keep his mouth shut and drink some of his beer.

Murdoc used his teeth to rib the top off the bottle and finished it in a single gulp. He slide his long tongue out to get the last drops of it. 2D was amazed and just gaped at him. "Holy shit." said 2D. "Well, if you've drank as long as I have, you'll be able to do it too." said Murdoc. 2D just nodded and finished his beer.

Murdoc got off the sofa and started walking upstairs. "Come on, there's no room on the sofa for you to sleep on it." said Murdoc. "Do you have a spare bed?" asked 2D, following the older man. Murdoc only entered a room on the left of the stairs and 2D followed to see a single large bed. "Nope, so pick a side." said Murdoc, removing his shirt.

2D blushed at the sight and looked away. "Ar-are you sure?" asked 2D. "Just get your ass in bed." snapped Murdoc, laying on the right side. 2D quickly removed his shoes but kept his clothes on. He laid down on the left side and moved to the edge away from Murdoc.

"Just don't bump me in the night." said 2D. "Heh, don't flatter yourself, Face-ache." said Murdoc. 2D rolled his black eyes as Murdoc shut the light off. It was dark in the room and quiet, minus Murdoc's soft snores. 'Wow, just like that, he's out cold.' thought 2D.

The teen looked back, seeing the peaceful face of the Satanist, his inverted cross was still on, glistening in the dull light. 2D moved a bit closer to the older man and ran a hand through his black hair. It was soft and smooth, making the teen smile. "Thanks Murdoc." whispered 2D. With that, he went back to his side of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

_**A/N: **_**Hooray, Murdoc saved 2D! And what's this, what's with 2D now? Being around Murdoc is making him act funny. ;p What else could happen?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Bright light shined into the room, causing 2D to wake up. He was still groggy and smiled a bit. He felt comfortable and warm and cuddled more into the shape he was laying on. This made 2D snap out of it. 'Wait, shape?' thought 2D.

He looked and flinched a bit, a blushing coloring his pale cheeks. He was cuddled up against Murdoc's chest. 'What the hell, how did I end up like this?!' thought 2D. He tried to remove himself from the Satanist's arms but couldn't. Murdoc was holding him tightly, so tight he couldn't escape.

'Should I try again or wait till he wakes up.' thought 2D. He weighted out his options and decided to free himself before the older man woke up. He tried again but again, Murdoc held on to him. Murdoc let out a small grunt and 2D froze at the sound, did Murdoc wake up?

Nope, he just didn't like that the teen was trying to leave since he rolled his head a bit, pulling 2D closer and holding him tighter. 'Dammit!' 2D screamed in his head. He was blushing heavily but tried again to wiggle his way out of Murdoc's arms.

After ten more minutes, he finally succeed. He let out a breathe and looked back at the Satanist, who continued to sleep peacefully. Murdoc looked very peaceful asleep since his face was relaxed. 2D brushed some hair from Murdoc's face and shook his head. 'What am I DOING?!' thought 2D.

He got out of bed and looked at his blood stained and shredded clothing. 'Hm, maybe Murdoc has some clothes I can borrow.' thought 2D. The teen looked around the room but found nothing, so he left the room. He waled over to the next bedroom to see a dresser. He opened it to find some clothes with a burnt piece of paper on them.

It was a reminder to 'trash these fucking clothes'. 2D shrugged and changed out of his stained/shredded clothing. He put on a pale purple T-shirt with faded words that read 'Live for your beliefs' and a pair of jeans. He put his shoes back on and headed downstairs to see Wadsworth cleaning. "Ah, good morning Master 2D, what can I do for you?" asked Wadsworth.

"Can I have some breakfast?" asked 2D. "Sure thing." said Wadsworth. He hovered away and the teen sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and then he caught sight of his Pip-boy. He looked at it, his fingers grazing it.

The vault was a horrible place of no freedom and was never home to him, but it wasn't all bad. He had a loving, supportive family, an awesome best friend who always had his back, and a Godfather who looked after him. Well, Jonas was his father's best friend, so it was always easy for him to assume Jonas was his Godfather. Then the memories hit, Amata's news, the officers, Jonas' body, and the escape through the door.

He shook as he thought of poor Jonas. 'Why couldn't he have survived at least, then he could of come with me and I wouldn't be alone.' thought 2D.

He wiped his face just as Wadsworth hovered back in, a plate of food put in front of him. "There you are, sir, anything else?" asked Wadsworth. "No, thank you." said 2D. "You're most welcome, Master." said Wadsworth. The robot went back to cleaning and 2D started eating his food.

It was good, Wadsworth was an amazing cook! 'Not like Andy.' thought 2D, remembering all the burnt and destroyed food the robot made. If Andy was good at anything, it was maintenance work.

2D quickly finished his food when he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. "Good morning Master Murdoc, rum?" asked Wadsworth. "Yes and whatever food we got." said Murdoc. Wadsworth gave Murdoc his rum and left to find some food for his master. Murdoc took a seat next to the teen and started drinking his rum.

He was still shirtless and it made 2D remember being trapped in his arms, stuck to his chest. The blush returned and 2D shook his head. The Satanist could only stare at the teen. "Do you take pleasure out of destroying whatever brain cells you have left?" asked Murdoc. "No, shut up." said 2D defensively.

Murdoc smirked at him and laughed a bit. 2D looked away angry but it quickly faded. "So, what are you doing today?" asked 2D. "Eh, more sleep then work." said Murdoc, chugging his rum. 2D nodded and Murdoc turned and looked at him.

"What about you?" asked Murdoc. 2D looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was actually thinking of leaving Megaton." said 2D. Murdoc spat out his rum and coughed a bit to face the teen. "WHAT, oh fuck no, you aren't leaving." spat Murdoc.

2D stared at him and his anger came back full force. "Why the hell not?!" demanded 2D. "You won't bloody survive that's what, or did you forget yesterday?" asked Murdoc. "I-I was unprepared yesterday, but I feel more ready now." said 2D. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him and it irritated the teen.

"I am ready!" yelled 2D. "Ya right, you're not ready for the hell that's out there." snapped Murdoc. 2D was pissed and jumped up from the sofa and glared at Murdoc. "I'm more than ready, and who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" yelled 2D. Saying that brought the old sting back but he held back the pain.

Murdoc was pissed off and threw his bottle of rum at the wall and stood up. "You're right, I'm not your father, so go, get the fuck out of here, and when you die, I'll see you in Hell and say 'I told you so'." spat Murdoc. 2D glared and turned from him. "Fine." said 2D. "Good, tsk, I should never of gone after you in the Super Duper Mart." snapped Murdoc.

2D gulped at that but quickly grabbed his stuff and left the house, Slamming the door shut. Murdoc ran his hands through his hair and threw the table, breaking 2D's plate. Wadsworth came back in, staring at his master and the room. "Oh dear, and I just cleaned in here." said Wadsworth. Murdoc hissed and sat on the sofa, sighing.

The robot handed over the plate and glazed around the room. "Looks like I'll have to re-organize this room." sighed Wadsworth. Murdoc stayed silent as he ate his breakfast. Wadsworth looked at the door that 2D had gone through not too long ago. "Are you sure he should go?" asked Wadsworth.

"I don't care." grumbled Murdoc. Wadsworth looked at him and turned to start cleaning. "If so, Master, than why did you save him yesterday, you could have just ignored it, but you didn't, so why go out of your way for him if you didn't care?" asked Wadsworth. Murdoc was silent as Wadsworth started cleaning the living room. That was a question that he couldn't answer.

He just didn't know the answer.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

'Stupid Murdoc, I'll show him' thought 2D. He had left Megaton and now stood by the sign that pointed to the large town. He was looking over the map on his Pip-boy, trying to plan a direction. "I'm not an idiot, I can survive." muttered 2D.

He leaned back a bit and sighed, who was he kidding, he was still new to this world, he didn't know of the dangers or the people out here. Well, he had a bit of an idea.

Before he left Megaton, he stopped by the saloon to say his byes to Gob. The Ghoul gave him some good advice on the Wasteland.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Are you sure you should go, you have no idea what's out there." said Gob. 2D was sitting at the bar with Gob next to him. It was pretty noisy but the drunks left them alone. _

_"Ya, I just want to move on, of course I'll come back and visit you, I just want to live my life." said 2D. Gob drank more of his beer and laughed. "Sounds good, you can tell me all about your adventures in the Wastes, but still, maybe you should listen to Murdoc, stay in town for a few more days, get a better grip on things." said Gob. 2D rolled his eyes and snorted. "Why should I listen to that bastard, he regrets saving me." said 2D. _

_"Please, if I know Murdoc, he never regrets anything, he just moves on with his life, so if he saved you, there must have been a damn good reason." said Gob. 2D was struck by that and shook his head slowly. _

_"I know you worry, but I'll be fine, maybe I'll bring you a souvenir." said 2D. Gob laughed and faced the teen fully. "Well, take my advice, from what I heard on the radio, D.C. is over run with Super mutants and other things, wasn't too clear, radio signal was weak, plus I heard of Super Mutants near a place called Big Town, best to avoid those places best you can." said Gob. 2D nodded and smiled. "Thanks Gob." said 2D. _

_"Hey, what are friends for?" asked Gob. The teen got up and gave the ghoul a hug. "I'll see you again someday." said 2D. "Alright, bye 'D, and don't forget my souvenir." joked Gob. 2D laughed and left the saloon._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Sighing, 2D got up and looked at the remains of Springvale. 'I'll just drift around, plus I'll explore this place before I go.' thought 2D. He started walking more into Springvale and looked around. He saw a few houses remained, but the rest were ether burned to the ground or destroyed. 'What happened here, was it one of the bombs?' thought 2D.

He followed the crack road a bit more and froze. He was staring at a large building and his Pip-boy bleeped. He looked at it to see red marks on the screen. "This thing picks up hostile activity, man, what can't these things do." muttered 2D. He crouched low and walked up to hide behind a large sign and looked at the building.

He saw nothing but then something passed the window. It was a Raider! 2D blinked before looking at the sign he was hiding behind to pale. The sign read 'Springvale Elementary School'. This was the Raider town Murdoc warned him about!

Taking a breathe, 2D crawled away and then stood to run. He didn't stop running till he could no longer see the building. If the Super Duper Mart was that bad, he didn't want to take his chances with a town of Raiders! He sat on a rock and slowly caught his breathe. 2D looked to see he was still in the area of Springvale but on it's edge.

He looked to his right and saw the tall rock hill that hide Vault 101. The sting came back and he glared at it. He was going far away from here, to get away from the vault, his past, and Murdoc. 'Murdoc didn't want to save me, so why should I be still listening to him?!' thought 2D. Gobs words came back and his anger towards the Satanist faded.

What Gob said was true, Murdoc must have had a good reason to save him. He just sank to the ground, putting his head in his hands. "Dammit it Murdoc, why are you in my head, why do I act so weirdly around you?" asked 2D. He was silent after that, he didn't understand his questions.

Nor did he know the answers.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc was laying in bed, facing the ceiling. He was suppose to be at the saloon but he couldn't will himself to go. What Wadsworth said was true, why did he save 2D, why did he go after him?! He also found himself worrying for the little dullard. 'No, I shouldn't, the stupid cunt wouldn't listen to reason, so screw him.' thought Murdoc.

His mind said it, but the rest of him didn't agree. "Ugh, stupid bastard, get out of my head!" snarled Murdoc. He just wanted things to go back to normal, HIS normal. Beating up Gob, shagging many women, drinking till he passes out, and sleep! That's what he should be doing, not worrying over what happens to 2D!

He turned over and looked at his desk to sit up. On the desk was the Captain's hat he swiped from the teen. Murdoc reached over and grabbed it, holding it in his hands. He stared at it and sighed, putting the hat on his head. He fixed it and leaned back, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

He lit it up and blew out the smoke. This was ridiculous, he was Murdoc fucking Niccals, what happened to the cold, heartless man he was! He shouldn't care! Murdoc sighed and laid back, drawing in another breathe of smoke and released it.

"Dammit 2D, what are you doing to me?" asked Murdoc. He put the cigarette out and rolled onto his back, trying to decide what he was to do.

_**A/N: **_**Well, 2D has gone off on his own again. But not without some things happening. That argument has risen up some questions for these two and now they're confused with no answers. What's to happen next?! Stay tuned and plz review.**

*****_**Note**_**: I got a review a while ago from Guest. He or she was asking about Springvale so I wanted to talk about that since I talked about it more in this chapter. More of Springvale WILL be reviewed as the story goes on. I promise, okay? Just wanted to let him or her know that. Okay, Till next time.**

**~ YaoiGoddess22**


	10. The Answers That We Seek

A small smoke trail rises in the air as 2D let out a puff. After smoking for a good fifteen minutes, he was feeling a bit better, still confused on his thoughts, but he felt better.

'Damn, why am I so weird around Murdoc now?' thought 2D. He took another puff from his cancer stick and sighed. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Sure Murdoc gave him information and saved his life, AND gave him a place to stay for the night, so what, it shouldn't make him feel so...strangely.

'Dammit it, what am I feeling?!' thought 2D. He finished his cigarette and stomped it out. He gave a quick shake to his head and walked off. He just needed to get away from here, he didn't want to be any where near his old home, his painful past, and he sure as Hell wanted to get as far away from Murdoc as possible.

He felt a tug at that last thought, like his whole body was against the idea. "Dammit, this is getting ridiculous!" growled 2D. He walked on and passed more destroyed houses to stop.

He was looking up a big till that had a destroyed bit of a road standing overhead. The teen could easily see there was some kind of old car up there. "Maybe there's something good in there." muttered 2D. He started to climb the hill, slipping over loose pieces of rock. 2D shook it off and continued to climb the hill.

He could now see more of the strange car when he crouched down and hid behind a rock. He looked again and groaned, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Raiders, there were Raiders gathered around the car thing, a WHOLE fucking tribe of them. 2D laid back against the rock, staying hidden. Raiders in Springvale, Raiders to the Southeast, and now Raiders HERE?!

There was no real way out of this Raider infested place. 'Fuck, how'll I get passed them?' thought 2D.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Wadsworth had finally finished cleaning the living room when he heard footsteps. He looked to see Murdoc coming down, dressed and wearing a Captain's hat. "You do know that you are very much late for work, right Master?" asked Wadsworth. "Shut the fuck up, I ain't going in today." spat Murdoc. He laid back in his chair and lite up a cigarette.

"Hm, are you not well sir?" asked Wadsworth. "I-I don't even know, ugh, I just feel like shit." groaned Murdoc, taking the hat off and running his hands through his hair. Wadsworth watched quietly and hovered a bit closer. "Could it because you're thinking of a certain blue haired teenager?" asked Wadsworth. Murdoc's head shot up and he glared at the robot.

"What, me worry about that dullard, fuck no, I don't even miss him." snorted Murdoc. "I only said thinking sir, nothing about worrying or missing." said Wadsworth. Murdoc glared at his robot who chuckled lightly. "Come on, Master, it's alright, it's not the end of the world." said Wadsworth. "We already had THAT scare with the Great War and yet life goes on, dangerous life, but still, ugh, WHY CAN'T I GET STUART OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled Murdoc.

Wadsworth stared at his master in confusion. 'Who is Stuart?" asked Wadsworth. "It's bloody 2D, his real name is Stuart, dammit, why am I still thinking about him, WHY?!" demanded Murdoc. The robot padded his Master's back with a metal claw appendage and hovered back. "I'm not too sure, Master, the last I saw you like this, showing real emotion was back when..." started Wadsworth.

Murdoc went over to his robot and kicked it into a wall. Murdoc bent to his robot, his face full of rage. "I told you to NEVER bring up that incident!" roared Murdoc. He walked away and Wadsworth gave a groan and got back up. "I know you hate talking about it sir, but, I see he's like you." said Wadsworth.

"What?" asked Murdoc. "You may not admit it, but you see it too, you see yourself in that boy, after what I saw early this morning." said Wadsworth. Murdoc blinked as Wadsworth floated over. "I went upstairs to see if you two were awake, and I saw you holding master 2D close, he was even snuggled up close to you." said Wadsworth. Murdoc's eyes widened and his cheeks burned a deep red.

"Master, you had a very painful past, and a very horrible experience as a younger boy, and I believe that Master 2D has as well." said Wadsworth. Murdoc thought back meeting 2D by the bomb, how he talked about no freedom in the vault and that he had no parents. Then he remembered the teen let it slip he 'escaped' from the vault. "Ya, ya, we both have horrible pasts, so what?" asked Murdoc.

"Master, I remember very well, when you first came to Megaton, you had this lost look in your eyes, you were even a bit weary of the people here, you were lost and hurt and Master 2D is the same way." said Wadsworth. He put his claw appendage on Murdoc's shoulder and seemed to stare deeper into the Satanist's face. "He's looked just as lost and afraid as you did when you first came here, before you changed into this heartless man." said Wadsworth. He backed away and hovered away to the next room.

Murdoc sat on his couch and put his head in his hands. He was thinking again, not of 2D but of the incident that changed him. He never wanted to think of it again, which was why he came to Megaton, to escape it.

Then, it hit him, why 2D wanted to leave so badly. Megaton was no doubt near that place, the sealed vault: Vault 101. 2D wanted to escape his past to get away from the pain, just like Murdoc tried to do. However, it never works, the past always comes back. Murdoc sighed and leaned his head back.

The past could also hold you back, hell, the Satanist's past was holding him back from finding happiness. Murdoc looked over at a window to see Megaton and the sky. Where was 2D now?

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D looked back at the tribe, they hadn't seen him yet. He could tell because they were still sitting, talking and doing what looked to see drugs. 'I need to get passed them.' thought 2D. But how, that was the question.

Then, he remembered what Murdoc did back in the Super Duper Mart. Stay hidden, and toss two grenades. He went through his bag and found them, the last two. Sighing, 2D pulled the pins and tossed the grenades. He took cover and heard the loud explosion.

The screams came and soon, it was quiet. 2D looked to see he wiped out most of the tribe but three remained...and they spotted him! They came running but 2D pulled out his assault rifle and started shooting. It didn't take much, the Raiders were killed in just a few bullets. 'Good thing they were doing drugs.' thought 2D.

Then, he smiled, he did it, he killed a WHOLE Raider tribe on his own! 'Wait, no, I just copied what Murdoc did.' thought 2D. Even on his own, Murdoc somehow saves him. He shook his head and sighs. He gets up and heads over to the weird car thing.

Only now up close, it wasn't a car, it was some container thing. 2D saw that the door was completely gone, meaning the Raiders had pulled it off when they came here. The teen went inside and found some boxes inside. He opened them to find ammo, medical supplies, cartons of cigarettes, and many bottles of alcohol. 2D packed it all but stopped at the liquor.

He found rum, this was Murdoc's favorite if he recalls. He picks it up and takes the top off. He puts the bottle to his lips and takes a quick swig. It burns his throat a bit but tasted good. With a smile, 2D chugged the rum down fast. 'Murdoc would be impressed.' thought 2D.

He then shook his head and groaned. "Dammit, stop thinking about him." said 2D. It didn't work, Murdoc was still on his mind. 'Why, dammit, why?!' thought 2D. He took out his pack of cigarettes and started smoking.

He leaned back and thought things over. Could it be, this feeling that's so weird. He remembered his parents said that if he ever acted weird around someone or the very thought of them made his heart ache, it meant only one thing. He was in love.

2D shook his head, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. 'I don't even know Murdoc, I've only known him for like what, three days?!' thought 2D. It didn't help, so how, when?! He didn't feel or act this way until...until he saved him from the Raiders. 'Maybe when he hugged me.' thought 2D.

Ether way, he was feeling it, but didn't want to believe it. "Ugh, I'm just confused that's all, I just need to get away and it'll be forgotten." said 2D. He stomped out his cigarette and picked up his bag. He then headed left, away from Springvale and Megaton.

'My future is out there, and I'm going to find it.' thought 2D. He stopped as he remembered what his father said back when he was sixteen and frowned. Was he really destined for greatness? 2D wiped his eyes and looked sadly at the sky. "What am I destined for, Dad?" asked 2D.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

'Hm, what should I make for lunch.' thought Wadsworth. He was looking through the food storage when he heard a slight bang from the living room. This caught the robots attention and he went over. He found Murdoc sitting on the couch, adjusting his sniper rifle and loading it. There was also a bag on the table.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked Wadsworth. "What do you think, I'm going after 2D." said Murdoc, putting his sniper down. "What, but sir, I thought your days in the Wasteland was over, especially after the incident." said Wadsworth. Murdoc got up and put his sniper around his shoulder and grabbed his bag. He faced his robot to sigh.

"Look, I don't know why, but I bloody care what happens to 2D, so I'm going after him and dragging that skinny bastard back here." said Murdoc. "But Master, he left a good two hours ago, you don't know where he could of gone." said Wadsworth. "I may have an idea." said Murdoc, putting the Captain's hat on. Wadsworth was confused as Murdoc faced him. "2D is friends with Gob, only makes sense he'd go and say bye to him." said Murdoc.

"I see, well Master, I wish you well." said Wadsworth. Murdoc nodded and left the house. He ran across the walkways till he came to the saloon. He had to be careful, Moriarty wouldn't be too thrilled with him not showing up, plus if he knew the Satanist was leaving. Murdoc peeked in to see it was empty, minus Gob who was behind the counter.

The Ghoul looked up to see the older man to sigh. "You better watch out Murdoc, Moriarty isn't too happy with you." said Gob. Murdoc came into the bar and grabbed Gob by the collar and pulled him close. "Where did 2D go?" asked Murdoc slowly. "Wha-I don't know." said Gob.

"Where the fuck did he go, I know he came to you." spat Murdoc. Gob struggled a bit and broke from Murdoc's grasp. "Okay, ya, 'D was here, said he was leaving, might come back someday." said Gob. "Where. is. He?" growled Murdoc. "I really don't know, I just told him to avoid the D.C. area and Big Town." said Gob.

The Ghoul then paused. "Wait, why do you care?" asked Gob. Murdoc sighed and slowly shook his head. "I don't know, I just care." said Murdoc. Gob looked at him to smirk a bit.

"Could it be you're in love?" asked Gob. Murdoc blushed at that and glared at the Ghoul. "Love, gah fuck no, that has to be the stupidest thing to ever come out of your mouth!" spat Murdoc, blushing still. Gob only smiled more and Murdoc growled. "Whatever, I'm out." said Murdoc.

He was at the door when Gob called him back. "What now?" asked Murdoc. "Remember that drunk from the West we took care of, the weird one?" asked Gob. "Duh, he kept yelling that there was a monkey on fire and it was eating his dick." snorted Murdoc. "Ya, well he left this behind, it could help you find 2D." said Gob.

Murdoc came over to see Gob pull something out of a box. Murdoc looked at it for his eyes to widened. It was the thing 2D wore on his wrist! "Is that a..."started Murdoc. "A Pip-boy 3000, the drunk was a vault dweller once." said Gob.

"How will this help?" asked Murdoc. "If I remember correctly, you can use this Pip-boy to locate 2D's, every one has a locator chip in it for tracking." said Gob. Murdoc took it and put it on his wrist. It switched on and Gob showed him the locator app. It flicked on and there was 2D...a good few miles outside Springvale due Northwest.

"Thanks Gob." said Murdoc. "No problem, good luck." said Gob. Murdoc left and Gob laughed a bit. "That's right Niccals, go get your man." said Gob.

_**A/N: **_**Now our boys have had time to think, they may find their answers, or ignore them due to being stubborn dicks. Anyway, now Murdoc is off into the Wasteland to find 2D and bring him back. Plus Wadsworth let something slip, something happened in Murdoc's past to make him who he is now. What could have happened? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	11. Invade My Dreams So I Can See The Truth

_**A/N: Been away on a thanksgiving vacation and I looked at the last chapter to see I forgot to wish everyone a happy thanksgiving. Not very important now, but still, it was literally the day before Thanksgiving. Not important now but I don't care. Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone!**_

***~* FALLOUT *~***

It was getting late as 2D let out a tired groan. He sat on a rock and removed his shoes to rub at his feet a bit, they hurt. It's been about a day since 2D killed that tribe of Raiders and left Springvale, but it didn't sit well. He kept feeling the urge to go back, to run back. Two times 2D found himself actually go back but changing directions again.

'Why do I want to go back, I want to get away from there.' thought 2D. He sighed and leaned back a bit, looking at the setting sun. It would be dark soon, he needed to find a place to spend the night. The teen's stomach then growled and he wrapped his arms around it. 'Plus food.' thought 2D.

He put his shoes back on and stood up on the rock and looked around. He saw nothing, just miles of Wasteland surrounded him. He groaned, and sat on the rock and crossed his arms. 'Maybe I should have listened to Murdoc and Gob after all, I don't know where to get food, hell, I didn't even pack any except for that box of sugar bombs, to bad I ate it all yesterday.' thought 2D. The teen jumps off the rock and continues on his way.

The sun was almost set now and 2D still saw no shelter, not even a cave. He sighed but then froze on the spot. Before him was a Yao guai, it was eating something. 2D stared at it and saw that it resembled what a bear used to look like, from the book on animals he and Amata found as children. The mutated bear stopped eating and sniffed the air to look in 2D's direction.

'Oh shit.' thought 2D. The Yao guai leaves it's meal and walks over to the teen, who is to petrified to move. He stays still as it sniffs him. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.' thought 2D. The Yao guai gives a snort and a small lick to the teen's cheek. This startles him and he looks to see the mutated bear return to it's food.

'It didn't attack me.' thought 2D. This confused him greatly, first a Mole rat saves him, now a Yao guai won't kill him, what's up with the wildlife?! 2D is startled from his thoughts as something lands at his feet. He sees the Yao guai in front of him again, it snorts and turns, walking back to where it was. 2D sighs and looks to see that it was a chunk of meat, it was Mirklurk meat.

He looks at the Yao guai, who gives a nod at him and starts eating again. 'That's really nice of it.' thought 2D. Giving a shrug, he starts eating, it wasn't that bad, a bit of an after taste, but good. 'Too bad there's no fire.' thought 2D. Still, it tasted fine and he soon finished.

He got up and walked over to the Yao guai, who in return looked at him. 2D petted the creature's head and smiled. "Thanks for sharing your food." said 2D. The Yao guai snorted and then walked away, into the darkness. 2D stares after it for a bit and then starts walking again.

People say that the wildlife is horrible, but it isn't, the animals out here are nice. "Why is that?" wondered 2D. He sighed and then shivered, grabbing at his arms. He needed to find shelter. 2D looks around and sees something a few feet in front of him.

He runs to it and sees that it's an old house, run down, but it was still standing. 2D looked at it and then turned his head to see a bare, dead tree. It was tall and thick. 2D put a hand to it and smiled. He looked at it again and didn't see it bare, he saw it green and lushes. 'This might have been a pine tree.' thought 2D.

He turns from it and knocks on the door for it to creak open. 2D takes a step inside to see it was empty, minus a bed and a cabinet. "Good, looks like no one lives here." said 2D. He shuts the door and sits on the bed and sighs heavily. He goes through his bag and pulls out his book on nature.

He flips through the pages, smiling at the fields, open moors, and forests. It was all beautiful, and 2D could almost see it, looking at the landscapes here, he could almost see what the world was like before. He laid back and sighed closing his book. He rolled to his side and his mind traveled.

He thought of Gob, Wadsworth, and Murdoc. 'I wonder how they're doing?' thought 2D. His mind then drifted to Murdoc and how he saved him. His eyes slowly closed and 2D let out a small sigh. "Why did you save me, Murdoc." whispered 2D.

He was soon asleep, oblivious to the world. Unknown to the teen, but there was movement outside.

_***~* DrEaM WoRlD *~***_

_A sigh escapes 2D as he lays back, looking at the sky. It was peaceful in Megaton, everyone was walking around, chatting and buying needed items. Everything was just going great today. But then 2D sits up, eyes wide open. 'Wait, how'd I get back here, I was in the Wasteland.' thought 2D. _

_"Something wrong, luv?" asked a voice. 2D looked to see Murdoc was laying next to him. "Murdoc, when did you get here?" asked 2D, shocked. Murdoc didn't answer, he only sat up and pulled 2D close to him. A blush colors 2D's cheeks as Murdoc's hand strokes his face, he was caught in the Satanist's warm arms. _

_2D sighs and cuddles more into the older man. "Why did you save me?" asked 2D. "Why do you want to get away from me?" asked Murdoc. This startles 2D and he looks up at Murdoc's face. "I-I don't..." stumbled 2D. _

_Murdoc smiles at him and pulls him closer. 2D's blush increases as Murdoc's lips meet his. He's frozen but soon finds himself kissing back. 2D runs his hands through Murdoc's hair as his lips dances with the Satanist's. The kiss was fiery and passionate, it was just incredible. _

_2D's so caught up in the kiss, he doesn't notice that Murdoc picked him up, nor did he notice they went inside the older man's house. The teen became aware when he was pushed back onto the older man's bed. 2D gulps silently and looks back at Murdoc, who's removing his shirt. 2D backs away a bit as Murdoc crawls onto the bed and over him. _

_The teen goes to speak but his lips are immediately covered by Murdoc's again. A moan slips out as 2D is pushed down onto the mattress, shivering as he feels the older man's hands run down his sides. They break apart to where Murdoc rips the teen's shirt off, causing 2D to give a small yelp. Murdoc smirks at him and waves his long tongue out. He leans down, licking at the teen's perk nipples before taking one in his mouth. _

_2D starts moaning more as Murdoc licks and sucks more of his chest and shivers at his sides being touched. 'Oh god, this feels great.' thought 2D. Murdoc pulls back from his licking and runs a hand down 2D's side and to his jeans. He starts massaging there, making the teen moan louder. Murdoc laughs at this and leans over, kissing 2D again. _

_As the two continue to kiss, Murdoc's hand slowly unzips the teen's jeans and his hand dives in..._

_***~* dReAm eNdS *~***_

2D jolts awake as he hears a loud snarling sound.

He bolts up and looks around, he was back in the old cabin he found. Light shines in through the window's boards and the teen sighs, it was morning now. 'Wait, what about Megaton and, and Murdoc...unless that was just a dream.' thought 2D. 2D's face then immediately turns bright red as he hides his face in the mattress. 'My god, I just had...and with _MURDOC_!' thought 2D.

He shook his head and covered his face in his hands. How could he have a sex dream about that Satanic bastard?! 'Dammit, I don't even know him that well, I've only known for three fucking days!' thought 2D. He groans and sits up, pulling his knees to his chest. He couldn't deny that Murdoc was good looking, he admitted that to himself when he first saw him.

Murdoc could also be very caring, since he comforted the teen after he started to cry. Hell, Murdoc was brave and strong, saving him from Raiders and killing them with ease. Then the fight they had hit his head, Murdoc didn't want him to go so soon, he wanted 2D to stay till he really was ready. 'Murdoc was only looking out for me, he cares, and I just shoved it back in his face.' thought 2D. He sighs and lays back, looking at the ceiling.

He acts weird around Murdoc, he can't stop thinking about him, and now he's having sex dreams about Murdoc. 'Oh shit.' thought 2D. He rolled to his side, hugging himself, realization hitting him hard. "I love him, my god, I love Murdoc." whispered 2D. Falling in love with a guy you know for three days, it's a new record for him, then again, 2D's never fallen in love before.

He sits up and gets off the bed and stares at the cabinet. Giving a shrug, 2D opens it to find two bags of potato crisps, a box of dandy apples, and four bottles of what looked to be see through water. He picks it up to see it wasn't dirty water, this water was pure. "Well, that's a good thing." said 2D. He sits on the bed, eating the dandy apples and taking a sip of water.

He soon finished his meal and stands up, grabbing his bag. He goes to the door and pauses, what was he going to do now? Keep going or go back to Megaton. 2D was still but smiled a bit. 'I-I think I'll head back, hope Gob won't be too upset that I couldn't find him a souvenir.' thought 2D.

He opens the door and leaves the cabin to freeze. Before him was a dead Yao guai, the very one that shared it's food with him! 'What happened, it wasn't here last night?!' thought 2D. He kneeled next to it, seeing many bullet holes in it's head. 'So-someone shot it, but who?' thought 2D.

Petting the yao guai, 2D suddenly shook. He had the feeling he should run, get away as fast as he can from here! 2D gets up to move but something lands on his back. 2D cries out in shock as he hits the ground, hands being tied behind his back. He struggles and looks to see three men in black and blue armor.

"Wh-who are you?" asked 2D, struggling with his binds. "Heh, we're Talon mercenaries, people hire us and no matter what, we get the job down." said the first guy. "Th-then why am I tied up?" asked 2D. "So you don't fight back as we kill you." said the second guy. 2D's eyes widen as he stares at them.

"What?!" yelled 2D. "Yep, Stuart Tusspot, we've been given a large bounty for your head." laughed the third guy. This causes the teen to flinch, who hired these guys and why kill him?!

Talon 2 stares at the teen and grabs his chin, lifting his face up a bit. "Say, he's a pretty one, why not have some fun with him?" asked Talon 2. "Ya, the bounty didn't say we could fuck the kid." said Talon 3. 2D flinches and struggles more as Talon 1 laughs. "Sure, this way the kid doesn't die a virgin." said Talon 1.

2D shakes and pulls harder at his binds. "N-no, no, let me go!" yelled 2D. The Talons only laughed at him, but it distracted them. 2D lashed out his foot, kicking Talon 1 in the face. He falls to the ground, groaning and holding his face. Talon 2 holds the teen down while Talon 3 punches him in the head.

"Stay the fuck away from me." spat 2D. "Hey, shut him up." demanded Talon 3. Talon 2 pulled out a handkerchief and tied it tightly around 2D's mouth. 2D's yells of protest were muffled and he tried to get away from the Talons. "Good, now hold him down, I'm going first." said Talon 1.

The others obeyed, holding 2D down so he couldn't even struggle anymore. Raped and then murdered, what a damn way to go. 'No, let me go, please.' thought 2D. Talon 1 leaned over him, hand playing with his zipper. 'No, god no, Murdoc, Murdoc please help me!' thought 2D.

Just as the zipper came down, there was a gunshot. Talon 1's head came clean off, his body falling back. 2D stared in shock, could it be? "What the fuck was that?!" yelled Talon 3. His question was never answered and he was shot through the head.

Talon 2 started panicking and then he was shot in the neck. It hit his jugular vein and he gushed blood, falling to the ground. 2D twisted away from the bodies for a foot to tap his side. "What would you do without me?" asked a voice. 2D looked to be happy, Murdoc found him!

The Satanist untied him and 2D quickly fixes his jeans. "How'd you find me?" asked 2D. "Paid Gob a visit, and he gave me this." said Murdoc. He showed his wrist and the teen saw it was a Pip-boy 3000. "That helped?" asked 2D.

"Turns out these things have locators in them." said Murdoc. 2D nodded but then looked away. "I'm sorry, you were right, I-I wasn't ready." said 2D. Murdoc stares at him and sighs. 2D then flinches as he feels Murdoc's hand on his head, running fingers through his blue locks.

"Ugh, no, I was wrong, I saw the Raiders you killed, a whole fucking tribe and YOU killed them." said Murdoc. "But, the Talons." said 2D. "They're un-fucking-predictable, no one can prepare themselves against them." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that and Murdoc helped him up. "So, where exactly are you heading?" asked Murdoc.

"I've just been drifting, trying to find my path here." said 2D. "That's what everyone is doing." said Murdoc. "No, they're just surviving, I-I want to do something with my life, to make a difference." said 2D. Murdoc chuckles and shakes his head a bit. "To make a difference, it starts with one person." said Murdoc.

2D stares at Murdoc as the Satanist smiles at him. "I have to say, I was impressed you killed a whole tribe of Raiders on your own." said Murdoc. "I just copied what you did." said 2D. "Still, not bad, for a vault sweller." snorted Murdoc. 2D rolled his eyes but then blushes as Murdoc wraps an arm around him.

"So, gonna keep drifting?" asked Murdoc. "Um, ya, I think I will." said 2D. "Well then, got room for another drifter?" asked Murdoc. "You're gonna join me?" asked 2D. "Yep, you may still need me, after all, you ARE just a kid." said Murdoc.

"Hey, shut up, I'm nineteen." laughed 2D. "Ya, ya, still a kid compared to me." said Murdoc. 2D glares at the older man but smiles. "So, should we continue?" asked 2D. "Ya, let's drift" said Murdoc.

With that, the two headed off into the Wasteland together.

_**A/N: **_**With that, 2D and Murdoc are reunited. Well, seems 2D has finally seen the truth, he loves Murdoc. But what about the Satanist, does he even know why he does what he does for 2D? Who knows, we shall see. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	12. The Love That We Share

The wind was blowing hard, sending sand and dust everywhere as 2D and Murdoc walked on. It's been two days since the Talon ambush and their reunion, both males finding themselves lost.

A small sigh escapes 2D and he looks over, sneaking a peek at Murdoc. The older man was looking at his Pip-boy, on occasion hitting it. Murdoc was still wearing the Captain's hat, and his golden inverted cross shined in the light, hanging proud around the Satanist's neck. A blush colored the teen's cheeks as he looked away. Ever since Murdoc saved him from the Talons and they started drifting together, the teen's found his dreams being invaded more by Murdoc, and it was nothing but sex!

2D smiled, peeking at Murdoc a bit. He didn't care anymore, he was in love, so wastes be damned! 'Though, the Wastes are already damned.' thought 2D.

As the teen was lost in thought, Murdoc was lost in his own mind. He's been having weird tingling sensations in his stomach, long before 2D wondered off into the Wasteland. He stole a peek at the teen, the wind blew lightly through his blue hair, his face was sweet and adorable, plus his lean body was...shit! Murdoc grumbled and shook his head, he wasn't going to think about 2D like _that_! 'Gob can't be right, I can't be in love, dammit, love will only cause pain, no, not again.' thought Murdoc.

He looked at his Pip-boy to suddenly growl and start smacking it into a boulder. "Uh, Murdoc, what are you doing?" asked 2D. "This thing is a piece of shit, it keeps flipping through other screens when I just need the one, it's against me!" hissed Murdoc. 2D then started laughing at that, making a blush color Murdoc's cheeks. 'Damn his laugh is cute.' thought Murdoc.

He shook his head when the winds picked up suddenly. Dust and sand flew everywhere, making it hard to see, and the wind wasn't making it easy on them as well. "What's happening?" asked 2D. "It's a fucking dust storm, we need to take shelter." said Murdoc. 2D looks up a bit but quickly lowers his head.

"I got sand in my eyes, how are we going to find shelter?" asked 2D. Murdoc groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. 'Shit, at this rate we're easy prey.' thought Murdoc. He squints his eyes and sees something a few feet away. "Take my hand, Stu." said Murdoc.

The teen looked over and grabbed the older man's hand and was lead through the dust storm. What Murdoc had seen was a large van thing, it looked to be in good condition. The Satanist pulled at the door and it flew open. He pushed 2D inside and followed, closing the door behind him. They let out a breathe and looked at each other.

Both were dusty and their hair was a mess. They laughed at each other as 2D sat on a couch and Murdoc looked around. The inside looked more like a house than a vehicle. "Is this one of those old houses on wheels, what were they called, Winchester, Windblown?" asked 2D. "It's a Winnebago, a pretty good one if it survived the Great War and 200 years." said Murdoc.

The teen agreed and looked around the mobile home. It had a couch, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. Plus the car part in the front. 2D walked over to the front and sat in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel. "I wonder if this was fun to drive." said 2D, turning the wheel a bit.

Murdoc walked over, resting an arm on the back of his seat. "Think, living in this and driving it around, the world being you're home." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that and leaned back, looking up at Murdoc. "If it still works, we can drive it around the Wasteland." said 2D. "Cars need gas to run, and gasoline doesn't exist anymore, no real fuel exists, not since the Great War destroyed the world and all it's resources, so it's a bust Stu." said Murdoc.

2D gave a nod to suddenly freeze. "You called me Stu." said 2D. Murdoc looked at him to sigh softly. "Guess I did." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and looked back at the wheel to turn it.

"Maybe if we find fuel, we can use it, that'll be fun."said 2D. "Heh, ya, you and me, traveling all over the Wastes." said Murdoc. The thought was actually very appealing to the older man. "I hope it still works." said 2D."Ya, it'd be a blast, however..." started Murdoc.

2D was suddenly pulled from the driver's seat and shoved into the passenger's seat. The teen looked at Murdoc to see he took his seat, fixing the Captain's hat. "**I'M** the one who drives." smirked Murdoc. 2D pouted and tried to kick Murdoc, but the Satanist caught his leg. They both laughed a bit and 2D looked out the windshield.

He saw something moving in the storm and gasped. "Get down." said 2D. Murdoc ducked to the ground with 2D. "What is it?" asked Murdoc. "I saw some Raiders, they were wearing masks over their faces, but they were moving out there." said 2D.

"Shit, they're Storm Raiders." said Murdoc. "Eh?" asked 2D. "Each tribe has at least a different method of hunting, some use torture, other uses melee weapons, others use explosives, guns, some even use stealth, like these storm Raiders, they use Dust Storms to hide themselves." explained Murdoc. 2D nodded and slowly peeked up, he could still see them and ducked down again.

Murdoc could see the fear on the teen's face. After what happened in the Super Duper Mart, the older man couldn't blame him. Then, a chill ran down Murdoc's spin. What if they came to the Winnebago?! "2D, the door, lock it." hissed Murdoc. The teen nodded and crawled over to the door.

He turned a knob and there was a click, the door was locked. 2D crawled back over to Murdoc to jump. The door was hit and rattling. Murdoc pulled 2D close to him and covered his mouth with his hand. The door rattled more and hit with loud bangs, but it held strong.

The teen leaned more into Murdoc, shaking and whimpering. Murdoc leaned his chin on 2D's head, trying to sooth the teen, anything to keep him quiet. 2D was still new to everything, so Murdoc could understand his fears. Murdoc gave a few gentle squeezes and whispered some comfort, it seemed to work since 2D just snuggled more into the older man.

As he did, Murdoc caught the pleasant scent of butterscotch, the teen smelled like butterscotch. He held 2D tighter, thinking to himself how nice it feels to have the younger against him. Murdoc shook his head softly, now was not the time for those thoughts!

The door stopped moving, and it was quiet, did they give up? 2D gave a muffled gasp as he saw the knob twitching, the Raiders were trying to pick the lock now! Murdoc held 2D tighter and spotted the teen's back next to him. A small gun was sticking out and he grabbed it. Murdoc stared at it to tilt his head a bit.

'When did he get a sub. gun?' thought Murdoc. He shook the thought off and put his finger on the trigger. If the Raiders got in, blood would fly, and it certainly wouldn't be his or 2D's. The knob was still moving when it stilled and they heard muffled curses. Sounds like the bobby pin broke, leaving them with no way into the Winnebago.

Murdoc leaned back, lowering the gun to sigh in relief, 2D relaxing in his arms. They stayed quiet for five minutes before Murdoc dared look. The Raiders were gone, but who knows where they went. "I don't see them now, but it wouldn't be too bright to leave, especially with this dust storm, it'll be safer to stay here tonight." said Murdoc. "Ya, I don't want to run into those Storm Raiders." said 2D.

Murdoc nodded and he started going through his own bag. They might as well eat something.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The moon shined brightly over the Wasteland, all was peaceful, even the dust storm has calmed down. It shined onto the Winnebago, sending a soft light into the vehicle. Murdoc was laying back on the bed, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He let out a breathe as his thoughts wondered. He couldn't deny it, 2D was beautiful, adorable, just too damn cute!

'Damn, maybe Gob was right, maybe I have fallen in love with 2D.' thought Murdoc. He sighed and looked over to where the teen was. 2D was sitting on the floor, smoking a cigarette, and looking at something. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and looked to see it was a book. "What are you reading?" asked Murdoc.

2D looked over at Murdoc and put his cigarette out and came over. "It's something I've kept from Vault 101, it's a book on nature." said 2D. He put it on the bed and showed the older man. Murdoc looked at the pages, seeing landscapes, trees, plants, a lot of things. "Looking at this book and outside, sometimes I can actually see it, what the world looked like once before." said 2D.

Murdoc nodded and flipped through more pages. "It's hard to believe this is what the world once looked like." said Murdoc. "Ya, I wish I could see a real tree." said 2D, looking at the book. Murdoc looked at the teen, smiling a bit. It was wishful thinking, even he'd admit to wanting to see a real tree.

"Nature is amazing and so beautiful." sighed 2D, grazing the page with his finger tips. 'Not as beautiful as you.' thought Murdoc. He froze at the thought but got over it. No denying it now, he was fucking in love. 'I can't hold back now.' thought Murdoc.

2D looked back at Murdoc and smiled sweetly. "Muds, what d-" started 2D. He was cut off by a pair of warm, slightly chapped against his own. This shocked the teen but he let out a moan and started to kiss back. Murdoc pulled him onto the bed, pulling him closer to his body.

He started licking at the teen's lips and 2D opened his mouth, allowing Murdoc's tongue to slide in. Their tongues slide together as their lips danced. A moan escapes 2D as he feels the fire course through his body. This was amazing, the fire raging through their bodies was just incredible. 'Oh god, this is better than my dreams.' thought 2D.

They broke apart and Murdoc pushed 2D back onto the bed, eyes darkened with lust. "Clothes. off. now." purred Murdoc. A smile came to the teen's face as he happily removed his shirt and playing with his jean's zipper. Murdoc enjoyed the show as he slowly stripped himself of his clothes. They were now both bare as Murdoc leaned over 2D, kissing and licking at his neck.

Moans escape as 2D runs his hands through Murdoc's hair, kissing his cheek and licking his neck. A low seductive growl escapes Murdoc as he bites down on 2D's neck, hard. 2D cried out in pain, he could feel his blood leaking from the wound. Murdoc licks at the wound, happily admiring his handiwork, which would no doubt leave a nice scar on the teen's pale neck. 'He's mine now.' thought Murdoc gleefully.

The Satanist went back to licking the wound, making soft sighs and moans escape from the teen. 2D then blushed as three fingers were put to his lips. "Suck, unfortunately I have nothing else." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and wetting them. A shiver ran down Murdoc's spine and he smiled, 2D was good at sucking.

'Hm...nah, maybe later.' thought Murdoc. Once his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from the teen's mouth. He leaned over and stole a quick kiss and spread 2D's legs and slowly pushed a finger in. 2D cringed a bit but Murdoc rubbed a thumb over his cheek. "Just relax, it'll hurt a lot less if you do." said Murdoc.

The teen let out a pant but nodded, and tried to relax. Murdoc smiled and slowly added more fingers. "It's alright, it'll feel a lot better." promised Murdoc. 2D sighed as a blushed washed over his face, he was comforted by the older man's words. Murdoc started scissoring his fingers and 2D let out a moan, it was starting to feel good.

Murdoc moved his fingers in deeper and he pressed down, causing a jolt to course through 2D's body. "Oh god, again, hit there again." moaned 2D. Murdoc chuckles and pressed his fingers down again, getting a cry of pleasure from his new lover. "Hm, you're ready now." said Murdoc. He removed his fingers, getting a disappointed whine from the teen.

"Don't fret, if you liked my fingers, then you'll love my dick." snorted Murdoc. 2D blushed at that as Murdoc spat into his hand and used it to slick up his member. He got over 2D, and careful, thrusted in. A gasp escapes 2D as he feels the large member settle in. Murdoc smiles and moans a bit, 2D was so tight around him.

2D let out a pant as he moved his hips a bit. "Y-you can mo-move now." moaned 2D. Murdoc grins at that and pulls out to thrust back in. A moan slips out and the teen wraps his legs around Murdoc's waist, pulling him in deeper. This made Murdoc thrust faster, digging his nails into the teen's shoulders. He laughed and licked his lips at the teen. "I only just started and you want me in deeper?" asked Murdoc.

2D gives a wink and moans loudly as Murdoc picks up the pace. Then, 2D lets out a loud cry of pleasure as Murdoc finds and strikes his prostate. 'Oh shit, I-I see why woman pay to sleep with him.' thought 2D. It feels so good, no scratch that, it feels incredible! A moan escapes Murdoc's lips as he feels 2D's walls clamp around his length.

'Damn, he is so fucking tight.' thought Murdoc. He starts thrusting faster, striking the teen's prostate with a lot of force. "Ah-ha, m-more, dammit Murdoc, fuck me harder!" cried 2D. "Oh, you damn well know I will." purred Murdoc. He lifted 2D's hips, thrusting his member further down, deeper into the teen.

"Oh god, it's so fucking deep." moaned 2D. "Ya, and just think, this is your first time having sex." laughed Murdoc. 2D pouted at the older man but it was quickly wiped off his face as Murdoc pounded into him harder. Murdoc leans down, licking and biting lightly at 2D's chest. 2D moans and wraps his arms around Murdoc's neck.

They stared at each other before their lips meet in a hot kiss. Breathes heavy, sweat glistened their skin, and their hair was a damn mess, neither male had seen a more beautiful sight. A moan escapes 2D as he hugs Murdoc tightly. "O-ooh, Mudsy, nah, I-I'm clo-se." moaned 2D. "Heh, same, oh fuck, I'm close too." grunted Murdoc.

2D breathes heavily as he feels his release coming closer. "Murdoc!" cried 2D, climaxing onto their chests. Murdoc grunts as he feels the teen's walls close on him. "Fuck, Stuart." moaned Murdoc. He releases his load deep into 2D's ass. 2D moans as he feels the hot seed inside him.

Murdoc lets out a pant and pulls out and lays down, panting. 2D moves a bit so he's laying between Murdoc's legs, head resting on the Satanist's chest. "Heh, best sex I've ever had." snickered Murdoc. 2D laughs at that and runs a hand on the older man's chest, toughing his inverted cross a bit. "Yep." giggled 2D.

They laid still for a bit, Murdoc wrapping an arm around the teen's small waist. "Hm, didn't you say you wouldn't 'bump me in the night', and that I shouldn't flatter myself?" asked 2D. Murdoc laughed and gave a small smack to the teen's head. "Shut it, we didn't really know better back then." said Murdoc. "Mudsy, that was four days ago." said 2D.

"Eh, we work fast, now shut up and go to sleep." yawned Murdoc. 2D laughs and snuggles more into the Satanist, leaning up to kiss him. The two close their eyes, and soon, they're both fast asleep.

_**A/N: **_**And Murdoc has finally seen the truth! They now both realize their feelings for each other and how do they celebrate it? By having sex of course! Then again, Murdoc let something slip, he's been in love before. What happened?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	13. Start Of Something Good

A soft sighed escapes from 2D as he snuggles more into the warm lump under him. He mumbles a bit before slowly opening his eyes. He lifted his head a bit, where was he? 2D felt a bit of movement and looked down to see he'd been sleeping on Murdoc's bare chest, a thin sheet covering them.

It then all came back; the dust storm, finding the Winnebago, the Raiders, and the amazing, mind-blowing sex. 2D lays his head back on Murdoc's chest, a small chuckle escaping him as he nuzzles more into the Satanist.

Then, he stops as he remembers Megaton and what the older man used to do for his job. Did this actually mean anything to Murdoc or was he just another fuck for the older man? The thought upset 2D and he ran a hand down Murdoc's side. He was in love, he already knew that and accepted it, but could - would - Murdoc love him back?!

He was brought back from his thoughts as a hand strokes his back before finding his arm and giving it a squeeze. "You awake now?" yawned Murdoc. "Yep, I was awake before you." said 2D. Murdoc smirks and pulls the teen closer to him, kissing him deeply. A small sigh leaves 2D's lips as he lets Murdoc kiss him.

They broke apart and the older man had a look on his face. "Something wrong, dullard?" asked Murdoc. "Uh no, it's nothing." said 2D. "Nothing huh, so what was up with that kiss, you're usually eager to kiss back." said Murdoc. "I'm just not feeling in a kissing mood." said 2D, looking away.

"Seriously, we had a great fuck yesterday and suddenly, you're not in the mood for anything?!" demanded Murdoc, sitting up a bit. 2D looked at the older man, he could detect a bit of hurt in his voice. "No, it's just that, well, you see." said 2D. He sighs and looks away, making Murdoc confused. "Did the sex last night mean anything, or was I just another conquest?" asked 2D, trying to keep the tears in.

Murdoc's mouth hung open as he stared at the teen. Then a growl leaves his lips and he grabs 2D, pulling him close. "Fuck no were you just a conquest, it meant a lot more than that!" snarled Murdoc. 2D was shocked and stared at the older man. "You really mean that?" asked 2D.

"Of course I do, look." sighed Murdoc. He let 2D go and ran a hand through his hair. "The reason I kept helping you, like with the Wasteland and saving your life, I never understood it till Gob opened his mouth, I think I-no, no I don't think this; I'm in love you, Stuart." said Murdoc, cheeks rosy. 2D stared at Murdoc as he digested everything he said. Murdoc, the uncaring, alcoholic, womanizer, egotist bastard of Megaton loved him.

The teen smiled and hugged Murdoc, kissing him deeply and happily. The Satanist let out a purr as he kissed back, pulling the teen closer. "Murdoc, I-I love you too." said 2D, happily hugging the man. Murdoc lets out a chuckle as he returns the hug. "Ya, ya, I'm still going to be a bastard, think you can live with that?" asked Murdoc.

2D just giggled and kissed Murdoc happily. "I think so, you unholy fucker." teased 2D. Murdoc just flicked the teen on the nose, who in return sneezed. "Glad to hear, Sneezy." mocked Murdoc. 2D wiped his nose and smiled to kiss Murdoc's cheek.

"Cute little bastard, you have no idea what you've been doing to me these past few days." sneered Murdoc. "You're one to talk, I had sex dreams about you." blurted 2D. His hand then flew to his mouth as a deep blush hit his cheeks. Why did he just say that?! Murdoc was laughing and petted the teen's head.

"Ooh sex dreams huh, tell me, was old Mudsy just as good as in your dreams?" teased Murdoc. 2D just smiled and kissed him again. "Far better than I imagined." said 2D. This pleases Murdoc and he wraps his arms around 2D, humming a bit. "I think it's time we got up, we got a Wasteland to drift around." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and reached over to grab his clothes. He stood up and started to put on his underwear when he saw Murdoc was just laying back, watching him. "Aren't you gonna get dressed too?" asked 2D. "I will, I just want to watch the show first." purred Murdoc, licking his lips. 2D blushes red at that and looks away and continues to get dressed. Murdoc then went for his own clothes and got dressed quickly.

"Think it's safe?" asked 2D, fixing his belt. "Ya, they don't stick around long after a dust storm ends." said Murdoc, fixing his hair. The teen walked over to the door to unlock it and looked outside. It was quiet, there was nothing outside. 'The dust storm didn't even really change anything.' thought 2D.

He then looked at the now dirt covered Winnebago. 'Well, almost changed nothing.' thought 2D. He stepped outside, feeling a light breeze and sighed. Where would they go next?

As 2D looked around, an arm went around his waist and a pair of lips grazed his cheek. "Something on your mind, luv?" asked Murdoc. "Just thinking of where we'll be heading next." said 2D. Murdoc was silent and looked at the sky. "We could head North, see where that'll take us." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and the Satanist handed over the teen's bag. 2D put it on and the two headed away from the Winnebago. "Hey Murdoc, what do you see for your future?" asked 2D. Murdoc froze at that and looked to his lover."Why do you ask?" asked Murdoc.

2D looked at him and shrugged. "People say that when you have a plan, you can see your future, I have an idea of a plan, but I still can't see my future." said 2D. Murdoc stared at him and sighed to look away. "I see nothing for my future, not yet anyway." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and took the older man's hand.

"Then we can look together." said 2D. The Satanist smiles at that and kisses 2D's forehead. "Perhaps." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and walked on, but Murdoc just stayed put. He sighed and looked to the sky.

'No one can truly see their future, not unless they have the courage to face it.' thought Murdoc. He looked back to see 2D stand on top of a boulder, looking to the North. 'How can I look to my future if I don't even have the courage to face my past.' thought Murdoc. He sighed when 2D looked over at him. "Murdoc, are you coming!" called 2D.

Murdoc looked at him to smile and walk over. "I'm coming, I'm coming." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and together, the two headed off into the Wasteland once again.

_**A/N: **_**This wasn't much of a chapter, but I just wanted to do a 'Morning after' thing. But something was also let out. Both 2D and Murdoc are unsure of their futures, and it seems Murdoc has a trouble past that he can't face right now. Same with 2D, after the vault, he won't talk about it. Maybe they can help each other. Who knows? stay tuned and plz review.**


	14. Face The Past To Find Our Future

_**WARNING!**__** There is a bit of gore in this chapter so be aware if you are squeamish.**_

Murdoc let out a puff of smoke as he leaned back against a rock, looking up at the evening sky. He and 2D had walked for a good long while, the Winnebago they stayed in was long out of sight and they were again lost. 'Note to self, never let Stu convince me that he knows the way ever again.' thought Murdoc.

He sighed and looked to where 2D was. The teen was talking to a scavenger they ran into. 2D stopped to trade stuff and buy needed items. The Satanist continues to stare at his young lover and he sighed.

He still couldn't see a future with 2D, he couldn't understand why! 'I love Stuart and he loves me, why can't I just picture us having a future?' thought Murdoc. He thought back a few hours ago to when 2D talked about their futures, he couldn't see his just as Murdoc couldn't. He leaned back and thought to what he'd told himself before. 'To have the courage to face the future, we must be brave enough to face our pasts.' thought Murdoc.

He sighed and nodded to himself, putting out his cigarette. He knew what he needed to do.

He heard footsteps and looked to see 2D coming back over. "You get what you needed?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, I got some more ammo, aid, plus a grenade launcher since you took my sub. gun." said 2D, pouting. The older man only laughed and looked at his lover. "Sorry luv, but I quite like the sub. gun." said Murdoc.

"Just as you liked my hat?" asked 2D, crossing his arms. Murdoc adjusted the hat and nodded. "Yep, just like the hat." teased Murdoc. The teen glared and then reached into his bag. "The scavenger also gave me this, for free actually, it was nice of him." said 2D.

As the teen looked, Murdoc stole a peek at the scavenger to see him eying up the young man. He bared his teeth in a silent growl, scaring the scavenger and making him run off. Satisfied, he looked back at the teen as he pulled something out.

The Satanist could easily see it was a pair of binoculars. "Hm, those could be handy." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and Murdoc felt his heart skip a beat. 'Dammit, how can anyone be this damn cute.' thought Murdoc. 2D put the stuff away and readjust his bag onto his back.

"We ready to go?" asked 2D brightly. Murdoc got up and wrapped an arm possessively around the teen's waist. What, that scavenger could come back! "Of course, I was waiting on you." said Murdoc, kissing his forehead. 2D smiles, cheeks a bit rosy.

They walked off, heading in the direction Murdoc was pulling the teen to. 2D looked around, the sun was bright and the area was clear of any trouble. That calmed the teen's nerves and he relaxed, leaning into the older man a bit. Murdoc smiled at him but his guard was still up. In the Wasteland, never EVER let your guard down.

Murdoc looked around and stopped, making 2D stare at him. "What's the matter?" asked 2D. Murdoc was still but quickly reached for the sub. gun. "Shit, it spotted us!" said Murdoc. 2D grabbed his assault rifle and looked to see a giant scorpion.

It was a Radscorpion, and it didn't look very friendly! Murdoc started firing and the Radscorpion backed up a little to run again. 2D took to firing but it only did the same thing. "These motherfuckers are hard to kill, like Mirelurks and Deathclaws." said Murdoc. The Radscorpion swung it's tail, though 2D avoided the attack, he still tripped on a rock.

He fell back and the Radscorpion raised it's claw. Before Murdoc could react, his eyes widened in shock. A pack of vicious dogs just jumped on the Radscorpion, biting and snarling at it, saving 2D. The Radscorpion tried attacking the dogs but they were in it's blind spot. Murdoc then raised his gun again, shooting at the mutant scorpion and finally, it died.

The dogs backed off as the largest dog ripped of the Radscorpion's poison stinger. It dropped it at 2D's feet, panting and wagging it's tail. 2D picked it up and looked at the dog and smiled. "Thank you." said 2D. The dog barked and then turned and ran off with his pack.

Murdoc watched the whole exchange and crouched down next to the teen, who was eying the stinger. "Um, a pack of dogs just helped you, those things are fucking vicious." said Murdoc. "Ya, but Mole rats and Yao guai have been helping out as well." said 2D. "Really, they just help you?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, the Mole rat saved me from a Raider and the Yao guai shared some of it's food with me, sadly it was killed by those Talons." said 2D.

Murdoc nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "And here I thought I saw everything." said Murdoc. 2D just looked at him and laughed.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The moon shined brightly overhead as 2D leaned against the rock as Murdoc poked a bit at the fire he built. There was no shelter nearby, so they were gonna rough it tonight. Murdoc had found a good spot to spend the night. It was a flat ground with some rocks surrounding them. It kept them hidden and was hard for anyone to get to them. The teen closed his eyes as he listened to the wind blow.

Murdoc looked up from the fire to see 2D looking peaceful and he smiled. This is how it should be, peaceful, not having to look over your shoulder every second. 'Stu should have stayed in the vault, he'd be much safer there.' thought Murdoc. Then again, safer didn't exactly mean being happy, plus then Murdoc would never have met 2D. 'There's also that comment he made about escaping the vault.' thought Murdoc.

He looked up at 2D again and thought of the future. Now with a moments peace, it was the right time. "Stuart." said Murdoc. 2D immediately opened his eyes and looked at the older man. "What's up?" asked 2D.

"What happened in the vault?" asked Murdoc. 2D flinched and looked away, grabbing at his arms. "I don't want t-" started 2D. "Cut it out, do you know why we can't see our futures?" asked Murdoc. The teen looked at him and shook his head, he didn't know.

"It's because we're afraid of our pasts, they're holding us back, how can we face the future if we can't even face our pasts?!" demanded Murdoc. 2D was silent but looked up at Murdoc, his black eyes dancing in the fires glow. "You have a bad past?" asked 2D. "Yes, look, if it'll make you feel better, I-I'll go first." said Murdoc. 2D was still but nodded, getting up and sitting next to the older man.

Murdoc sighed and wrapped an arm around his lover. "I have always had a shitty life, well, when I was a child, I lived with an alcoholic, abusive father and an older brother who didn't give a fuck about me." said Murdoc. "What about your mom?" asked 2D. "I don't know, I never met her, she just gave me to my father and left." said Murdoc. 2D was upset, how could a mother give up her own child?!

"So, for the first five years of my life, I was abused and humiliated by my father and brother, then one day, my father comes home with a woman, says that she was his new wife or something, she was beautiful so I couldn't understand why she'd get herself involved with an ugly motherfucker like him." said Murdoc. The teen laughed a bit at that part as the older man strokes his arm. "Anyway, she took no shit from my brother and my father had ignored her but she didn't seem to care, the only thing she did care for was me." said Murdoc. "So, she was your new mom?" asked 2D. "She IS my mom, step-mom, but still my mom, she took care of me and made me feel safe, funny since we live in the Wasteland." said Murdoc.

"What's her name?" asked 2D. Murdoc looked at him and sighed. "Sasha Niccals, the answer to my prayers when I prayed for someone to save me from my family." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and leaned in more as Murdoc continued. "It was all good with Sasha around, the I was eight and my father started beating her, he decided he grew bored of her and wanted her gone, so she greed, however." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him as the Satanist smiled more.

"However, when she was all packed, she took me with her." said Murdoc. "She really loves you a lot." said 2D. "Ya, she took me away and we came to the Capitol Wasteland." said Murdoc. "Wait, you're not from this area?" asked 2D. "Nope, I'm from somewhere more South, but I don't give a rat's ass where." said Murdoc.

2D nodded at that, agreeing with him. "She took me to this place called Grayditch, nice little town but the kids there were shitheads, always trying to pick fights with me since I looked different." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him and Murdoc sighed. "There was one person who didn't try and hurt me, they actually wanted to know me, my first love." said Murdoc. "Who was it?" asked 2D.

"Hm, her name...it was Emma Silvers." said Murdoc, voice cracking a bit. This shocks 2D a bit, Murdoc has always been strong and confident, now at the mention of that name he slowly starts to break. Murdoc cleared his throat and shook it off. "Anyway, we met when I was thirteen and we became great friends, then when we turned fifteen, goddammit were we in fucking love." laughed Murdoc. "What happened to her?" asked 2D, taking Murdoc's hand.

"I'm getting there luv." said Murdoc. The teen smiled as Murdoc looked to the sky. "When we were sixteen, we basiclly thought we knew everything, so we decided to leave Grayditch and find our place in the Wasteland, she refused to tell her folks, but I still told my mom." said Murdoc. "Did she try to stop you?" asked 2D. "No, she just told me to do what my heart told me and to be safe, also to make sure to visit." said Murdoc.

2D laughed at that and Murdoc sighed. "So, Emma and I left Grayditch and we traveled the Wasteland together, and let me tell you, she could sound tough and fire a gun, but at the sight of a Raider she cried like a baby." said Murdoc. He shook his head and leaned back into the rock, sighing. "We only traveled around for a few months before she told me she wanted to settle down." said Murdoc. He looked at 2D and gave a sad smile.

"You've seen what Springvale looks like, right?" asked Murdoc. 2D nodded, picturing the destroyed town. "It didn't always look like that, it was actually a livable town." said Murdoc. This shocks 2D, people actually lived in Springvale?! "Wh-what happened to it?" asked 2D.

Murdoc sighed and lite up a cigarette. "Same thing that happened to Emma." said Murdoc. 2D was confused as Murdoc blew out smoke. As he told 2D, he thought back to that day, the day he lost everything.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_It was a bright and beautiful day as Springvale was loud with chatter. People talked outside their homes as children ran through the streets bare foot, playing with sticks, pretending to be knights of old. It was very peaceful, no problems or worry. If there was worry, they'd ask the people of Megaton for help._

_As everyone went on with their normal routine, someone walks into the town. It was eighteen year old Murdoc, walking in with a heavy back pack. He was a Wasteland wanderer, he enjoys walking and traveling the wastes. It was fun for him. As he walked, people greeted him, but he remained silent, for now, he could see only one person. _

_Coming out of a house with a fence and an old dead tree was an eighteen year old woman. She had tan skin with sparkling green eyes, long black hair and she wore a short black dress. "Murdy, you're home." said Emma. She ran over and happily kissed Murdoc who returned the favor. "How are you doing, Em?" asked Murdoc. _

_"Great, or should I say we are great." said Emma, patting her bulging stomach. Murdoc ran a hand over the bulge and gave her a kiss to her cheek. "I found some stuff for you." said Murdoc. They went inside and Murdoc put his bag on the coffee table. Emma sat on the couch and watched as Murdoc pulled out a beautiful white dress._

_"Something for our wedding." said Murdoc. Emma got up and held it up to her and she smiled brightly. "Oh Murdoc, it's perfect." gushed Emma. She kissed him and Murdoc smiled, things were great. It was just perfect._

***~* FALLOUT*~***

_Murdoc was sleeping soundly when he sniffled the air. He bolted up, he smelled fire! And now that he was awake, he could hear screams of terror. He looked around his room to see a dim light shining in through the window. "Emma, something is happening, I- Emma?" asked Murdoc. _

_He looked next to him to see that the bed was empty, Emma was gone! "Emma, where are you, Emma?!" called Murdoc. He got out of bed and came downstairs to see his sniper rifle, but Emma's hunting rifle was gone. 'Dammit, she can't, she's fucking pregnant!' thought Murdoc. He grabbed his rifle and ran outside. _

_He was shocked at what he saw, Springvale was on fire! There people and children laying dead in the streets, some shot, others torn limb from limb. Murdoc looked around and he jumped back as a gunshot sounded. He looked to have his shoulder grazed and bleed. It was a Raider, no not __**A**__ Raider, a whole fucking bunch of them. _

_The Raider laughed at him but that just fueled Murdoc's rage and he fired, killing the Raider. 'Where's Emma.' thought Murdoc. He ran off into Springvale, looking around madly. All he could see were people and children being butchered and killed by the heavy masses of Raiders. He still saw no sign of Emma, he couldn't find her. _

_"Dammit, Emma!" yelled Murdoc. He ran on passed burning buildings and stopped. He was now facing the Springvale Elementary School and he was staring at the sign to it, eyes wide and tears spilling. _

_Hanging to the sign by knifes was Emma. "No, dammit no." cried Murdoc. He pulled Emma off the wall and held her. Her eyes were wide open with fear, mouth hung open with blood pooling out. She had been shot multiple times in the chest. _

_What disturbed and horrified Murdoc most was that her stomach had been completely carved into and out. The Raiders had dug out the baby, he didn't even now if Emma was dead or alive when they did it. Murdoc couldn't move, he was afraid and sick, how could people do this, what drove them to eat and kill their own kind?! _

_Just then, a bullet grazed his cheek and Murdoc fell back. He looked to see three Raiders in front of him, guns drawn. Murdoc, for the first time since leaving his father and brother, was scared. Just as the Raiders made to shoot again, there was a loud crash and they looked. A flaming building was collapsing and it fell right in front of them, separating Murdoc from the bloodthirsty monsters. _

_Taking his chance, Murdoc grabbed his sniper and ran. He ran and ran through the town, away from the screams, away from the Raiders, and away from Emma's dead body. He continued to run and soon was climbing over rocks. He stopped as he rushed to catch his breathe and looked back. He could still see Springvale as it was consumed by the flames and the Raiders. _

_Murdoc stared and he growled to punch a rock, breaking it in two. What was wrong with him, how could he let that happen! 'They killed Emma and carved out our baby, and I did NOTHING!' thought Murdoc. He stopped panting and let the tears freely fall. He was weak, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even avenge Emma or his child._

_As he sat there, his mind wondered and it came to his father. He remembered something his father told him long ago. "_**There is no such thing as love, it's a useless emotion that causes weakness, when there is love, nothing good will come from it, love is not strength, it's weakness**_" Murdoc grew pissed, love did this, it was because of love that he became too weak to help Emma or fight back those damn Raiders! He looked at Springvale as the fires slowly died out. _

_The Niccals gene took over, and rage filled his entire being. "Never again, I will never fall in love again, I refuse to be weak __**EVER**__ again." vowed Murdoc. He got up and walked off and he looked up. He didn't realize it, but he was now standing outside the gate to Megaton. Keeping a hold on his gun, he walked past a robot who greeted him and he walked into the city. _

_As the gates closed Murdoc looked back out into the Wastelands. 'I will never walk the wastes again, those days are over.' thought Murdoc. With that, the gates closed and Murdoc stayed in Megaton ever since._

_***~* FLASHBACK ENDS *~***_

Tears streamed down 2D's face as Murdoc finished telling him. "Oh god, Murdoc I'm so sorry." cried 2D. "It's alright, it was a decade ago." said Murdoc. "Ten years, so you're twenty-eight?" asked 2D. "Yep, so ya, that's how I became who I am, only my mom and Wadsworth knew, and they were sworn to never speak of it again." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and wiped his eyes. "Still, that's horrible, y-you lost Emma and your baby." sobbed 2D. Murdoc hugged the crying teen and patted his back. "An-and I made you break both your vows." cried 2D. "Shh, it's okay luv, it's alright." soothed Murdoc.

2D looked at him as Murdoc stroked his cheek. "You didn't make me do anything, you coming into my life was a sign." said Murdoc. "A sign?" asked 2D. "A sign that I've grieved long enough and that it was time to move on." said Murdoc. 2D leaned into Murdoc, resting his head on his chest as he cried.

Murdoc patted his back and 2D wiped his eyes. "My parents were murdered in the vault." sniffled 2D. Murdoc froze and looked at 2D in shock. "Wh-what?" asked Murdoc. 2D let out a sob as he gripped onto the Satanist.

"M-my parents were mechanics for the vault and there was a problem with the door, it malfunctioned and it caused the door to open and a swarm of Radroaches got in." sobbed 2D. Murdoc held him as the teen cried harder. "It was just an accident, but the Overseer didn't believe him so he ordered his officers to kill them." cried 2D. Murdoc held the crying teen, unable to except what he was told. "I-it didn't there, h-he ordered his officers to kill me next, I only escaped thanks to my friend Amata." sniffled 2D.

Murdoc looked at the teen and grabbed his chin, looking into his black eyes and gaped teeth. "Is that how you got these?" asked Murdoc. "A-a parting gift from Vault 101." hiccuped 2D. He wiped his eyes and cried harder. "My dad's friend, a man named Jonas tried to help me as well." cried 2D.

"Did he help you?" asked Murdoc. "Y-ya, he had the Overseer's key and password, but I found it." said 2D. "Found?" asked Murdoc, not wanting the answer. "I-I found him dead, Radroaches were _eating_ him." sobbed 2D. Murdoc flinched and 2D hugged him tighter.

Murdoc could only hug him and stroke his back, humming lightly. "So, it seems we both have experienced horrible things in our pasts." said Murdoc. 2D nodded, crying a little now. "How does it feel, getting that off your chest?" asked Murdoc. 2D stopped crying and wiped his eyes.

"A-a little better." admitted 2D. Murdoc smiled and kissed 2D deeply. "We have to face our pasts, and I think we just did, now we can maybe see our futures." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him and smiled a bit. "Maybe." said 2D.

Murdoc wiped away a stray tear and kissed the teen's lips. "Come on, I think it's time we got some shut eye." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and watched Murdoc put out the fire. They could still see thanks to the moon's light.

Murdoc laid back on the ground and grabbed at 2D's waist, pulling him closer. The teen rested his head on Murdoc's chest. Both were heavy hearted as they now knew the truth to each others pasts. It would seem they were right for each other. 2D smiled as he thought of future adventures with Murdoc just as said man was thinking of the latter.

Both men closed their eyes and soon, they drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: **_**And now the mystery of Murdoc's past is revealed. Both have suffered in the past but hopefully now by telling each other what happened, they can move on. What's to happen next and where would they go? Stay tuned and plz review. **


	15. Reunion

A loud explosion went off, sending two Raiders flying. Murdoc laughed at the sight as 2D reloaded his grenade launcher. "Damn, now I wish I took that instead of the sub. gun." said Murdoc. 2D rolled his eyes and looked at his lover to smile. "Wish all you want, but I'm keeping this gun." said 2D.

"Not for anything?" asked Murdoc, shooting a Raider's arm off. "Give me back the sub. gun AND my hat." said 2D, launching another grenade. "Yes to the sub. gun but no way, I'm keeping the hat, luv." said Murdoc, teasingly. "Then you're not getting my grenade launcher." said 2D, ducking down. Murdoc followed and gave a quick kiss to the younger man.

"Then I guess we're not getting what we want." said Murdoc. The teen laughed at that as Murdoc fired another bullet, killing the last Raider. The two came out from hiding and 2D sat on the boulder. It was a good thing they stayed in a rock field, the Raiders couldn't get to them.

The teen sighs a bit and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes. He lights up as Murdoc leans on the boulder next to him. "Give me one." said Murdoc. 2D handed him the pack and Murdoc looked into to see one last cigarette. He lights it and takes in his douse of nicotine.

"We're out of cigarettes now." said Murdoc. 2D groaned and let out a puff. "Think we're near any towns?" asked 2D. "I have no damn clue, we're just surrounded by rocks and the wasteland." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and looked around, there really was nothing but rocks, plus that weird looking one.

The teen did a double take, the rock was long and tall, wait, since when do rocks form like that?! "Muds, I don't think that's a rock over there." said 2D. Murdoc followed his finger to see it. "Well, what could it be?" asked Murdoc. 2D was still till he remembered something and dug through his back.

He pulled out the binoculars and looked. "Murdoc, it's not a rock, it's a building!" said 2D. Murdoc looked at him and took the binoculars and looked himself. "Your right, and it's not just any building, that's Tenpenny Tower, it's full of snobs that found a safe place to escape the wasteland." said Murdoc. "Like the vaults?" asked 2D.

Murdoc lowered his hands and handed over the binoculars. "Yep, like that but minus yourself, you're no snob." smiled Murdoc. 2D laughs at that and hops off the rock. "So, should we head over?" asked 2D. "Ya, they may have cigarettes." said Murdoc.

The two started off, heading for the tower. "So, how will we get inside?" asked 2D. "They should let us in, we're human." said Murdoc. "You sure, I have no eyes and you're kinda green with a red eye, sharp teeth and a long tongue." said 2D. Murdoc gave a shrug and smiled.

"True, but you _love _my tongue if I recall." mocked Murdoc. 2D blushes but stays silent, he couldn't deny he likes Murdoc's tongue. The Satanist laughs and pulls his lover close to him waving his tongue in his face. "Mudsy, stop it." blushed 2D, laughing. "Nope, you know how to stop it." said Murdoc, licking the teen's lips.

He smiles and presses his lips to the older man. Murdoc runs his hands down 2D's side, moaning. He could never get enough of the blue haired teen. They broke apart and started off again.

It didn't take much to reach the building, there were no creatures in sight. As they neared, they saw a high fence around the building. "Now we know how they keep the horrors out." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and they soon found the gate to stop.

In front of the gate was a Ghoul dressed in mercenary clothing. "Hey, I payed, let me in." demanded the Ghoul. "No way, we don't serve your kind here." said a voice. "Bastards, you'll pay." snarled the Ghoul. The Ghoul left and 2D looked at Murdoc in worry.

"Think we'll be able to get in?" asked 2D. "Ya, Ya, trust me." said Murdoc. They went to the gate and saw an intercom. Shrugging Murdoc hit the button. "Who's there, not another Ghoul is it?" asked the voice.

"Do we look fucking dead to you?!" growled Murdoc. 2D blinked as the man was silent. "No, but the guy next to you does, he's got no eyes." said the man. 2D turned his head and Murdoc punched the door, forming a large dent. "Shut the fuck up, he's human, he just got in an accident." hissed Murdoc.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, look, it's 100 caps to get in." said the man. Murdoc rolled his eyes and paid the money. It was silent but then the gate opened, having a bit of difficulty with the now dented door. The two went in and the man came up to them. He was wearing large, metal armor and a hunting rifle in his hands.

"This is Tenpenny Tower, cause trouble and I shoot." said the man, glaring at 2D. The teen was surprised but became aware of Murdoc's arm around his waist. "Do anything to 2D, and this place will never find your body." growled Murdoc. The two glared at each other till the guard flinched and left, Murdoc won this fight. He snorted at the man and they went inside.

Everything was clean and fancy looking. It had a large staircase, red rugs, artwork hanging on the wall, elegant furniture, and soft music playing. In short, it made 2D want to gag. The people inside were no better, they wore fancy dresses or sweater vests and suits. "Like I said, snobs." spat Murdoc.

The teen agreed, seeing the people eye them and stick their noses up. What snobby people! 2D then notice someone come out of a room, this caught his eye because this was different. It was a woman in her mid-50's with long silver hair and she wore a wanderers outfit. So 2D could tell she wasn't from this place.

The teen looked more at the area, finding nothing interesting and wanted out. He looked to Murdoc but found his lover gone. He turned to see Murdoc had gone up to the strange woman and was talking to her, smiling. Confused, 2D started over there.

"It's so good to see you again." said the woman. "Same here, I didn't know you'd be in this dump." laughed Murdoc. 2D blinked and Murdoc looked over at him. "Hey Stu, this is my step-mom, Sasha." said Murdoc happily. 2D's eyes widened, this was Murdoc mom?!

The woman nodded but something clouded her eyes, why did she look sad? "Nice to meet you, I'm 2D, Murdoc's lover." said 2D. Sasha's eyes widened and she looked to her step-son to smile. "Oh Murdoc, I'm so happy you found love again, especially since, you know." said Sasha. "I know mom, I'll always love Emma, but she's gone, I need to move on, Stuart coming into my life was the sign that it was time." said Murdoc.

Sasha nodded and smiled at 2D. "It's good to see my little boy happy again." said Sasha. 2D laughed at that as a scowl came to Murdoc's face with a soft blush. A group of people walked back, and they talked about going to the lounge. Murdoc looked at that and Sasha laughed at her son.

"Go drink, I wanna get to know 2D more." said Sasha. "Alright, I'll catch up later." said Murdoc. He kissed 2D on the cheek and left. "Lounge?" asked 2D. "Fancy talk here for bar." said Sasha. 2D nodded and followed the woman to a table with two chairs.

"So tell me 2D, or do you prefer Stuart?" asked Sasha. "I like 2D, so far only Mudsy is allowed to call me Stuart." said 2D. "Alright, so, how do you two meet?" asked Sasha. "In Megaton, it was after I left Vault 101." said 2D. Sasha was shocked and looked at him.

"You're from that vault?" asked Sasha. "Ya, why?" asked 2D. Sasha stared at him for a while and smiled kindly. "Oh nothing." said Sasha. 2D blinked but shrugged it off.

"When you met him, Murdoc wasn't very nice, was he?" asked Sasha. "No, but he was still sad about Emma." said 2D. "Hm, I know, I remember when I found out." said Sasha. "You do?" asked 2D. "Yes, you see, it was Murdoc's nineteenth birthday and I was delivering his favorite meal, it's a stew I made from Brahmin meat and any vegetables I could find coming in from the West, it's not easy." said Sasha.

2D nodded and listened as she continued. "I headed to Springvale and was shocked to see it destroyed and full of Raiders, so I went to Megaton to see if maybe Murdoc was there, he was." said Sasha. She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was told where he lived and when I knocked, Wadsworth answered the door." said Sasha. "Wait, Wadsworth was there, even then, how did Murdoc get him, or when he made him?" asked 2D.

"Oh, Murdoc never bought Wadsworth or created him, that robot has always been there, living in that house, waiting for a new master, and that new master was my son." said Sasha. 2D nodded, so Wadsworth had always been in Megaton, in that house. "Anyway, he let me in and I saw Murdoc, he looked angry and scary enough, a bit like Sebastian." said Sasha. "Who?" asked 2D. "He was Murdoc's father, a retched, twisted man." said Sasha.

2D nodded, he knew only little on Murdoc's father, and now he was glad he didn't know him. "Anyway, Murdoc didn't look like himself, but upon seeing me, he was happy but then cried, he told me what happened and I soothed him, I hate seeing him so sad." said Sasha. "So did he get calm?" asked 2D. "Yes, we grieved together for a bit and I gave him his birthday present, he loved it and thanked me." said Sasha. "Did you stay?" asked 2D.

"Of course, Murdoc was upset, so I stayed with for a while till he told me that he'd be alright, and now I'm happy to see he is, ten years is a long time." said Sasha. 2D nodded as Sasha smiled and took his hand. "Take care of Murdoc and make him happy." said Sasha. "I will." said 2D. The woman nodded and stood up, putting on a bag.

"I must head out now, I don't like to be away from home for too long." said Sasha. "Alright, I hope to see you again." said 2D. Sasha smiled and walked out of the building. 2D smiled, Murdoc has a very nice mother. 'Wish mine was still here.' thought 2D.

2D stood up, deciding to check out the shops of this place. There had to be something of interest here!

_**A/N: **_**2D and Murdoc have finally found a place with people and what a shocker. Murdoc's Step-Mom Sasha was there as well. She seems to be happy for our happy couple. What more stuff will happen here in Tenpenny Tower? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	16. Of Whores And Drinks

Unfortunately for 2D, he was wrong, there was nothing of interest here. Well, he did find cigarettes, but other than that, there was nothing. The shops sold nothing but clothes, there was nothing but shitty artwork to look at, and the people were horrible! All they talked about were the clothes, the artwork, and how great it was they weren't the people outside forced to live in the Wasteland.

This place was horrible and snotty, the worst place in all the Wasteland. Minus Vault 101, he hates the vault worse.

2D sighs and sits down in a chair and looks around as people walk by, talking about elegance and shit. 'When's Murdoc getting back?' thought 2D. It's been half an hour and the Satanist hasn't come back from the lounge. The teen flinched as a thought hit. 'What if they somehow turned Murdoc into one of them?!' thought 2D.

He stopped to think of Murdoc as being snooty, elegant and fancy. 2D then started laughing at the image, no way would Murdoc ever want to be that or look like them. 'That was stupid of me to think of.' thought 2D.

He heard murmuring and looked to see two woman a bit away from him, talking to each other. He could hear them perfectly.

"Look at him, his clothes and his looks." whispered the first woman. "I agree, he's not normal, he could never fit in." said the second woman. "I mean, no eyes, he could very well pull of being a Ghoul, and those clothes are horrible in taste." snubbed woman 1. "I KNOW, how can anyone wear _that_." gagged woman 2. This pissed 2D off and he looked at the two women.

"And how can anyone live as snobby, uptight bitches such as yourselves." snapped 2D. The woman flinched and 2D glared at them more. "And another thing. it's rude to talk about people when they're right by you, learn it, it's called common courtesy, assholes." huffed 2D. The women gave nervous laughs and slowly walked away.

The teen got up and walked by an ugly painting of a weird person in make-up and red curly hair. 'There's nothing here, where's Murdoc so we can leave?' thought 2D. "Not much here, am I right?" asked a voice. 2D looked to see a woman standing behind him. She had greasy black hair, full red lips and a mole on her left upper lip, she wore sunglasses, and a small black dress that barely covered her lady parts.

'Is this a whore?' thought 2D. He shook the thought off and looked at the woman. "Ya, you're right that there's nothing interesting here." said 2D. The woman smiled and ran a hand through her hair, giggling a bit. "My name is Paula Cracker, It's a pleasure to meet you." said the woman.

'She's trying to flirt and is failing, plus she doesn't look clean.' thought 2D. "I'm 2D, nice to meet you." said 2D. Paula giggled more and walked closer to the teen, touching his arm slowly and seductively. "It gets so boring here, wanderers only make it better with stories, so, my room is empty, why not go up and, tell me a few." said Paula, close to his ear. 2D cringed and backed away a bit.

"Uh, why not tell them here?" asked 2D. "Because silly, after the stories we could have some fun, a lot of fun, alone, upstairs where no one can hear." said Paula, running a hand on her chest and thigh. "No thanks, I'm taken." said 2D, holding up a hand. "Really, well whoever she is, she's not as tight or rough as me." said Paula, biting a finger. "No, I mean, it's not a girl, I'm with a guy, plus no one is better than him at sex." said 2D, backing up a bit.

"Who is he?" asked Paula. "Murdoc Niccals, he's my lover." smiled 2D. Paula stared at him in shock and shook her head, laughing. "No way, you're with Murdoc Niccals, that's funny." said Paula. "You know Murdoc?" asked 2D.

"Of course, I heard of him from some of the other woman and a few travelers, they've been in his 'services' and tell of him being a sex god." said Paula. She walked closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He cares only for sex and the caps, he doesn't care for anything else, though myself, I can take very good care of you." said Paula. She runs her hand down the teen's chest, having it come to grip him through his pants. 2D flinches and pushes her away.

"That's not true, Murdoc cares about more than that, plus he loves me and I love him." said 2D. "Oh, he does, does he?" asked Paula. "Ya, Murdoc loves me." said 2D. Paula laughs and wipes a tear from her eye. "Ya, and I'm a dog." laughs Paula.

"Oh so you're a bitch then?" asked 2D, crossing his arms. Paula gaps at him when there is laughter. "Cute 2D, she walked into that one." said a voice. 2D looks and smiles when he sees Murdoc was back. The older man walks over and kisses his lover.

2D blushes a bit, making heat move through the Satanist's body. Suddenly, Murdoc looks at Paula and growls. "Back off Bitch, he's mine." snarls Murdoc. Paula flinches at this and runs off. Murdoc snorts and then looks at the teen. "What was that?" asked Murdoc.

"A whore hitting on me and failing." said 2D. The Satanist nods and wraps an arm around the teen, walking away. "Come on, the lounge has some decent alcohol." said Murdoc. 2D laughs at that and nuzzles into his lover. "Sounds good, we getting drunk?" asked 2D.

"No, there may be more whores around and I'm not losing you to them." said Murdoc. 2D shakes his head and stops the older man. "Murdoc, they cn try but it won't work." said 2D. "And how do you know?" asked Murdoc. 2D only smiles and kisses Murdoc deeply.

"Because I'm already yours." said 2D happily. This answer pleases the Satanist and they walk into the lounge. They take a seat and 2D looks up to see a woman with long brown hair wearing a red sun dress. She smiles at 2D to bite her lip and she winks at him. The teen groans as Murdoc glares back at the woman.

'This is going to be a long night.' thought 2D.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

And what a night it is. 2D and Murdoc were drinking rum and laughing while at the same time Murdoc glares at the brown haired woman, making her flinch. "Mudsy, stop it, she's not gonna come over." slurred 2D. Murdoc chuckles at the teen, he could drink, but he couldn't hold his alcohol very well. The teen went for another glass but Murdoc stopped him.

"Nope, you've had enough, luv, I don't want you too drunk, you'll have a horrible hangover." said Murdoc. "Ooh, then it'll match this horrible place." giggles 2D, leaning on Murdoc. The older man laughs at that and looks to see some of the other people glaring at them. "Fuck off, this place is a shithole." snarls Murdoc. The people flinch and they look away.

2D laughs at that and picks up the nearly finished bottle of rum. "Mudsy~ wanna finish it?" asked 2D. Murdoc takes the bottle and tips it back, using his long tongue to get the rest. People stare in shock at it and 2D just watches in fascination. Murdoc puts the bottle down and he gets up.

"Come on, luv, time for bed." said Murdoc. The teen sways a bit and Murdoc helps him. He helps 2D walk out of the lounge and then scoops him up bridal style. "I heard there's an empty room upstairs." said Murdoc, holding the drunken teen close. "It better not be that whore's room, she wants to rape me." laughs 2D.

Murdoc rolls his eyes and finds the empty room. He shuts and locks the door and puts 2D on the bed. He removes the teen's shoes all the while 2D keeps giggling. "Mu-Mudsy~ I want you." purrs 2D. He's laying on his back like a pet waiting for his master to stroke his belly.

Murdoc purrs at the sight and gets over him. "You know, they say drunken sex is the best kind." said Murdoc. "How'd they know, they're drunk." giggles 2D. Murdoc just rolls his eyes and leans down, kissing 2D happily and deeply. "Mm, I love you, Mudsy." said 2D.

"Love you too pet, now strip or do you need help?" asked Murdoc, taking off his shirt. 2D tries but nearly falls over. "I need help." giggled 2D. Murdoc grins and gets over the teen. He rips off the teen's shirt and throws it to the ground.

"Now this is gonna be one hell of a night." said Murdoc. With that, he reclaims his lover's lips and they roll back onto the mattress. This was gonna be a long night indeed.

_**A/N: **_**And there time in Tenpenny Tower continues, and with the arrival of Paula no doubt. I think people can easily see I don't like her, the bitch. :( Anyway, now 2D is all drunk and they're off to bed. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	17. Back To Drifting

A small groan escapes 2D's lips as he slowly wakes up. He was hungover and in pain, why'd he drink so much last night?! He groans again, rolling over to snuggle into Murdoc's sleeping form. He can't really remember anything except for the wonderful pleasure, but as long as he was sleeping next to Murdoc, it was alright.

2D laid next to Murdoc, dozing until finally his hangover was a dull throb. He sat up a bit and looked over at Murdoc who continued to sleep peacefully. 2D smiled and reached his hand over, running it through the older man's black hair. Where would they go next?

A yawn escapes the teen and he gets out of bed. He pulls on his underwear and jeans but pauses at his shirt. It was shredded, completely! 'Murdoc must have destroyed my shirt last night, dammit.' thought 2D. He balled up his ruined shirt and threw it away. Now what was he going to wear for a shirt?

He looked around the room, seeing a dresser and a wardrobe. 'Maybe someone left a shirt laying around here in the room.' thought 2D. He checked the wardrobe but it was empty, so he went to the dresser. He pulled out all the drawers till he came to the bottom and found an article of clothing. He pulled it out, happy to see it was a shirt.

It was a deep purple shirt with red sleeves and red around the collar. It also had a 13 on the right sleeve. He slipped the shirt on and looked back over towards the bed. Murdoc was still sleeping soundly. How can Murdoc sleep so much, especially when there was still a lot for them to see.

2D smiled a bit and went back over to the bed, sitting on it and leaning over to kiss Murdoc. "Muds, come on, wake up." said 2D. Murdoc grumbled and turned away, making 2D give out a puff of air. "Come on Murdoc, it's time to get up!" said 2D, shaking the Satanist. Murdoc just rolled over, grabbing 2D and holding him close.

2D blushes lightly and then struggled to escape. It took a good five minutes before the teen was free. All that movement and Murdoc was _still_ asleep. "When he's out, he's **out**." said 2D. He crossed his arms and leaned back, thinking hard.

How the hell was he going to wake Murdoc up, knowing the Satanist, he could sleep for DAYS. 'What can I do to wake him up, he's a heavy sleeper.' thought 2D. He sighed and looked at his lover, there had to be a way to wake him up, the question was how. Then, it hit him, Murdoc was possessive, so maybe he'd wake up if something of his was taken. 2D gave a mischievous smirk and faced the older man.

He then took a deep breathe. "MURDOC, THE WHORES ARE KIDNAPPING ME!" yelled 2D. At that, Murdoc's eyes opened and he sat up. "I'll fucking kill em!" snarled Murdoc. He looked at 2D and around the room, it was empty.

It quickly hit him that he'd been tricked. 2D chuckled at his confusion and leaned over, kissing his nose. "It's time to wake up, Mudsy." said 2D. The older man grins at him and strokes his cheek with his thumb. "You little devil." said Murdoc.

"Learned it from watching you." laughed 2D. Murdoc rolls his eyes and lays back down. "I'm not ready to wake up yet." yawned Murdoc. "Oh come on, Murdoc, aren't you hungry?" asked 2D. "Hm, later." sighs Murdoc, rolling over.

2D huffs before pulling on his sneakers and getting up. He then looks back at Murdoc and glares. "Fine, I'll go eat by myself." said 2D. His only answer was a soft snore. Sighing, 2D leaves the room and heads downstairs.

He heads back over to the lounge to see that food was being served. 2D sat at a table and was given a box that read 'Sugar Bombs'. The teen starts eating when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It was small and pale, definitely NOT Murdoc. 2D looks to see Paula and the brown haired woman from last night.

"Hello again 2D, mind if we join you?" asked Paula. "Um, ya I would mind." said 2D. The two woman giggle and they sit with him, ignoring what the teen just said. The brown hired woman faced him, a small smile on her face. "We were never introduced, I'm Rachel Stevens, Paula's BFF." said the woman.

"Alright, but as I told her, I'm taken." said 2D. "Ya, with that horrible man, I know." groaned Rachel. "Wha, Murdoc isn't horrible." said 2D. A hand grabbed his chin and 2D's head turned to stare at Paula. "Oh but he is, the way that he threatened me and glared at poor Rachel." said Paula.

"You guys were hitting on me while I'm with him, of course he'd get pissed." said 2D. His face was then turned to look at Rachel, who tapped his cheek with her finger. "I guess, but he's not here, is he?" asked Rachel. Paula then leaned over, putting her hands on 2D's shoulders. "Exactly, so come 'play' with us." said Paula huskily.

"Fuck you, I'm not cheating on Murdoc." snapped 2D. The two women were too close and they leaned in more to the teen. Just as they were to start having fun, a hand slams on the table, startling the three. The two women looked to flinch in fear as they stared at an extremely pissed off Murdoc. "Let him go, or else you suffer a fate _**WORSE**_ then death." spat Murdoc.

Looking at him, both Paula and Rachel felt like they were staring at a demon, especially since it looked like his eyes flashed a demonic red. Paula and Rachel fled, making 2D sigh in relief.

Murdoc took his seat to rest his head on his arms, fuming. "Stupid ugly whores trying to take my dullard." muttered Murdoc angrily. The teen smiles and kisses Murdoc's cheek, which brings the older man out of his foul mood. "After breakfast, how about we go back to drifting." suggested 2D. Murdoc smiles and pats his on the head, running his fingers through the blue locks.

"Ya, sounds good, this place sucks." said Murdoc. 2D laughs at that and grabs the cereal box to give it to Murdoc. The two eat and as soon as they're done, they get up. Murdoc tosses 2D his bag and the teen swings it onto his back. They leave the lounge and head to the gate.

All the while, Murdoc was thinking on what'd it take to destroy this place.

They came to the gate for the guard to walk over. "Finally leaving, good." said the guard, glaring at 2D. "Fuck you." said 2D. The guard grabs 2D but it doesn't last since Murdoc punches him in the face and pins him to the ground. "Open the fuckin gate, or I'll shoot your bloody head off." roared Murdoc.

The guard escapes from the Satanist and opens the gate to the Wasteland. "There, now get the fuck out and never come back." ordered the guard. "Like we'd ever want to come back to this boring ass shit hole." spat Murdoc. They leave and stop outside the gate so Murdoc could get a cigarette. "So, where to next?" asked 2D, facing his lover.

Murdoc lets out a puff and looks at his Pip-boy, he gave it a quick hit and looked again. "Let's head a bit East, maybe back-track a bit." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and they walked away from Tenpenny Tower. As they walked, 2D looked to see the Ghoul from yesterday who was denied entry.

"Hey." said Murdoc. The Ghoul looked and Murdoc tossed something to him. The Ghoul held a key and looked at them. "It's the key to the Tenpenny Tower gate, have fun." said Murdoc. 2D was shocked as the Ghoul ran off.

"How'd you get the key?!" demanded 2D. "When I was pinning the guard down." said Murdoc. 2D laughed and leaned into Murdoc who grinned evilly. "I hate that place, maybe the Ghouls can make a better use for it." said Murdoc. The teen agreed and they continued on their way.

As 2D looked at the sky, he smiled and ran on ahead. Where would they go next?

_**A/N: **_**And so ends there little trip in Tenpenny Tower. Ya, it was really boring when I first went in it, nothing interesting, it was a boring place. Anyway, now they're on the road again, off for more adventure. What else lies in store for them? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	18. Trouble in Arefu

Crows cawed as they took flight, circling the skies over the two wanderers. 2D looked up to the sky, staring at the crows. "Why is it that the crows survived the radiation?" asked 2D. "No one knows, just be glad, the last thing we need is flying mutants." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and jumped over a small pile of rock.

It's been a few days since they left Tenpenny Tower and they haven't found much of anything but abandoned buildings. Though they pass other wanderers who speak of a Ghoul attack on the Tower. Wonder how **THAT** happened. *coughMurdoccough*

Murdoc let out a breathe and sat down on the ground. "Let's take a break." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that and sat next to his lover. His feet hurt from all the walking they did.

2D took his bag off and dug through it for a bottle of water. He pulled one out and looked in to grimace. There were no other bottles, plus no food. "Murdoc, this is our last bottle and we have no food." said 2D. The Satanist groaned and laid back on the ground.

"Then we better hope and pray we find a town soon, or else we'll end like skeletons." said Murdoc. The teen gulped at that and opened the water bottle. He took a small sip and handed it to Murdoc. The older man sipped some and put the cap back on. "How long can we go without food?" asked 2D.

"A week or more, but water is more important, we can only survive without water for a few days." said Murdoc. The teen didn't like those odds, they scared him.

He then thought back to life in the vault, where no matter what time, you could always get food and water. 2D then felt guilty, while he spent nineteen years living with food and water with no worries of running out, the people of the Wasteland died of starvation and dehydration. Murdoc saw the teen's sad look and turned his face towards him. "What's wrong, Stu?" asked Murdoc. "Just thinking, the vault has unlimited food and water, while I lived with that, people out here suffered, it doesn't seem right." said 2D.

Murdoc smirked at that and kissed the teen's forehead. "Calm down, luv, you shouldn't think of the vault anymore, it's not your home, you're a Wastelander now." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that, Murdoc has called him a vault-dweller for a while and now he was calling him a Wastelander. It made him happy.

Murdoc got up and looked at the younger man. "Come on, we need to get going." said Murdoc. 2D got up and put the water bottle away and followed his lover. The wind blew but other than that, nothing really happened.

They soon crossed hill to see a small river, a broken highway overpass and some old buildings. "2D, get the binoculars out and look to see if there's anyone in those buildings." said Murdoc. The teen obeyed and put the binoculars up to his eyes. He saw nothing in the buildings, they were abandoned. "Nothing." said 2D.

He moved the binoculars over to see the dirty river and something swimming in it. It looked like a giant crab. "Murdoc, there's some giant mutant crab in the river." said 2D. "Shit, those are Mirlurks, nasty mother-fuckers, we can't go to the river." said Murdoc. The teen sighed, it looked like there was nothing here. He looked around to come to the overpass to stop.

It looked like homemade houses were on it. Actually, they WERE houses. "Murdoc, there are houses on that overpass, I think it's a town." said 2D. He handed over the binoculars so the older man could look. "You're right, I think I heard of this place back in Megaton...ya, it is, this is Arefu." said Murdoc.

"Know anything about it?" asked 2D. Murdoc just down the binoculars and shook his head. "Nope, only heard of it, not what goes on with it." said Murdoc. Murdoc handed back the binoculars and the two headed off. They were careful to avoid the river since Mirlurks were swimming in it.

The started climbing up a steep hill and soon came to the entrance to the overpass. As they walked onto the road, there was a small Bink noise. Murdoc grabs 2D and pulls him away as a grenade goes off. "What the fuck?!" yelled 2D. Another grenade lands near them and they dive away from it.

2D hits the ground and looks up to see, behind a barricade, was an old man. "Stop, why are you attacking us?!" demanded 2D. "Wait, you're not members of the Family?" asked the old man. "The fuck, no we're not apart of your family." spat Murdoc. "Oh no, not my family, the Family is a clan of vampires." said the old man.

"Vampires, like immortal, blood-sucking, bats?" asked 2D. "No, those are fakes, the Family are the real deal, they come out in the dead of night and suck blood, they've been hunting us." said the old man. Murdoc and 2D looked at each other and than walked on and passed the barricade. The old man then stares at the teen. "Are you a wasteland critter or something, you got no eyes." said the old man.

2D flinched back but Murdoc wrapped his arms around him, snarling at the old man. "Shut the fuck up, he's perfect the way he is you old fart." spat Murdoc. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, anyway, my name Is Evan." said the old man. The two nodded and Evan lead them into a house close to the barricade. "Oh where are my manners, welcome to Arefu." said Evan.

"Thanks." said 2D uneasy. They sat at a table where Evan gave them some food and water. They ate in silence till 2D looked at the old man. "So, what's the deal with the Family?" asked 2D. "As I said, the Family is a clan of vampires, but not like the old folklore on them, they're modern vampires." said Evan.

"How about you explain it more." said Murdoc. "Oh, of course, you see, the Family are humans, but they eat nothing but blood and raw meat." said Evan. "So that attack here?" asked 2D. "Only at night, anyone outside is a goner by morning, it's why no one is outside, everyone lives in fear so they just lock themselves inside." said Evan. "What a way to live." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and looked at Evan. "Have you ever thought of finding a way to make peace with them?" asked 2D. Evan hit a fist on the table, startling the two. "No, the Family are monsters, all they do is drink blood and kill, and if we try, they'll no doubt want sacrifices, so no way." said Evan. It was silent, nothing could be said to lighten the tension of the room.

Just then, Evan looked up and smiled. "Wait, perhaps you two can help us." said Evan. "Uh, how can we help?" asked Murdoc. "Track down the Family and kill them." said Evan. "What?!" yelled 2D. "Please, it'll save us all from having o live in fear." begged Evan.

2D was unsure and looked to Murdoc. He was hoping the older man had an idea as to get out of doing this massacre.

Murdoc was silent as he gave a small nod. "If we solve your problem, you give us 500 caps." said Murdoc. "What, no, I won't pay that much." said Evan. "It's for the good of this town, and it's not like that much." said 2D sweetly. Evan was taken back and coughed into his hand.

"Very well, 500 caps." said Evan. Murdoc smiles at 2D and looks back at the old man. "So how will we find them?" asked Murdoc. "It's simple, just wait till night falls, the Family always comes out to hunt at night." said Evan. Murdoc nodded and looked to his lover.

"Come on Stu, let's go." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and followed Murdoc out of the house. This didn't feel right, he didn't want to kill off the Family, not if there was a way around it.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The moon shined brightly as the wind blew lightly, giving a chill. Murdoc looked over the area with the binoculars, scanning the area for the Family. 2D shivered from the cold, how could it be so hot in the day and so cold at night?! He looked to the Satanist to sigh. "Anything?' asked 2D.

"No, it's quiet." said Murdoc, lowering the binoculars. 2D nodded and looked at Murdoc. "Why do we have to kill them, why can't we find a peaceful solution?" asked 2D. "That's the plan, I'm not in a killing mood." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that, so he and Murdoc were on the same page.

The teen leaned back and looked over at the scene. The Wasteland was very calm at night, it almost made it hard to believe that the world was dangerous. 2D looked at the shadows and the moon light seemed to make them dance.

Then, the teen sat up as he noticed the shadows _were_ moving, and they were in human shapes! "Murdoc!" yelled 2D. Murdoc turned but it was too late. They were surrounded by four people all dressed in black except for their faces. All four had murderous looks in there eyes as they glared at the two.

They didn't find the Family, the Family found them!

_**A/N: **_**And with that, I leave you with a cliffhanger. What's to happened next? What will become of 2D and Murdoc?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	19. Leader of The Family: Vance

2D stood up and backed up a bit so that he was closer to Murdoc. He was shocked, the Family moved fast, faster than any animal he's seen before! Murdoc drew his gun and waited for them to strike.

However, it was silent for a bit, the Family just stood there and stared them down. 2D had his gun and saw one of the Family twitch. This one gave a nod, and that was all the order they needed. Murdoc and 2D shot bullets at them but they moved too fast, not one bullet hit. The Family kept there distance but still ran, avoiding the bullets.

It was then Murdoc realized what they were doing. 'We're wasting ammo, they're just running so we run out and then attack.' thought Murdoc. 2D jumped back a bit when his gun made a clicking sound. His ammo ran out! The Family then moved in closer and Murdoc went to fire but his ammo was gone too!

One of the members then tackled the satanist down the hill. 2D turned around once he heard Murdoc's pained grunts. "No, Murdoc!" cried 2D. He went to follow the older man when someone jumped on his back. The teen hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

He then started struggling as the guy held him down. "Stop squirming, we don't want to do this, but the Family must survive." said the guy. He was in a sense apologizing. "Enough, let's just drink the blood." said the woman. 'No, no no, no, I refuse to die.' thought 2D.

He struggled more and finally managed to twist around so he faced his two attackers. Unfortunately, that was all he could do. 'Great, now I can watch them as they kill me.' thought 2D. He met their eyes and the moon completely shined on his face. The two then gasped and looked at each other, confusing the teen.

'What the fuck, they have the same looks the people in Megaton gave me.' thought 2D. The two Family members took another look at his face, awe-struck. "Is it true, could this be him?" asked the guy. "Of course, who else would have eyes like that, it's the foreseen one, the one our leader spoke of." said the woman. 'What, what the hell are they talking about?' thought 2D.

"We must take him to our leader." said the man. This startles 2D, they weren't going to eat him, they were going to take him away to whoever the leader of the Family was. The teen then struggled more, trying to escape. "MURDOC!" yelled 2D. "Murdoc, what is a 'Murdoc'?" asked the woman.

"Probably the guy Lucy tackled down the hill." said the guy. The woman then gave a nod. "I'll go after him, you handle the foreseen one." said the woman. She left, confusing the teen even more. 'Foreseen one, why are they calling me that?!' thought 2D.

He was quickly taken out of his thoughts as something pricked his arm. He saw it was a needle and he gasped. What did he just get injected with?! "We usually use this for out of control members." said the man. 'What?' thought 2D.

Then, a wave of dizziness came over him. "What...did...you...do?" mumbled 2D tiredly. Black dots covered his vision and any voices he heard sounded distant. 2D tried to fight it but eventually, he lost the fight.

He was then fully swallowed by the darkness.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A soft moan escapes 2D as he slowly comes to. 'Ugh, what happened?' thought 2D. He was laying on a mattress with an old worn blanket draped over him. He moved a bit, pushing away the last bit of drowsiness he had.

Then, it all came back to him. The conflict between Arefu and the Family, the ambush, losing sight of Murdoc, and finally that fucking needle. He shot up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room with a table and chair, a toilet, and one door. 2D got out of the bed and ran to the door.

He tried opening it but found to his discourage that it was locked. He then started banging his fists on the door. "Hey, let me out, let me out!" yelled 2D. There was no answer and in anger, 2D kicked the door. Bad idea.

Not only was he trapped in n unknown room, but now his foot hurt. The teen sat in the chair and held his aching foot to look round the room again. Murdoc wasn't here, where was his satanic lover?! 2D frowned and saw on the table was some food and water. He ignored it and limped back to the mattress.

He sat on it and pulled his legs in close, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on them. What was he going to do now? 'I'm trapped, I have no idea where I am, and Murdoc is gone, what can I do?' thought 2D. He felt liking crying but pushed that way. He couldn't show weakness, what would crying accomplish?!

Eventually, 2D was laying back on the mattress, waiting. He knew eventually that a member of the Family would come in here, he just had to wait. After what felt like hours - really just ten minutes - the door clicked. 2D sat up and saw an older man walk in. 2D had to admit the guy looked handsome, just not as good-looking as Murdoc.

He has brown hair and wore a dirty white shirt with a black vest and jeans. 'He doesn't dress like the others, I wonder if he's the leader.' thought 2D. The man came closer and sat on his knees before the teen. "W-who are you?" asked 2D. "There's no need for fear, I'm the leader of the Family, my name is Vance." said the man.

"Vance huh?" asked 2D. The leader was silent but then he grabbed 2D's chin, pulling him in more. This frightens the teen since he has no idea as to what's going to happen. "They were telling the truth, your eyes are as black as the father night." said Vance. 2D blinked, what was this guy on, jet, chem, psycho?

He let go of the teen's chin and smiled at him, bowing his head a bit. "You really are the foreseen one." said Vance. 2D shook but got over it quickly to stare at the man. "What the hell are you talking about, 'foreseen one', but more importantly, where is Murdoc?!" demanded 2D. "Calm yourself, I will answer your questions but first, who is this Murdoc?" asked Vance.

"He's my lover, he was with me when your guys attacked us." said 2D. Vance nodded and stood up. "Oh, so that would be the one they dragged in, come, I'll take you to him.' said Vance. 2D smiled at that, happy to get out of this damn room. Vance opened the door, letting 2D out first and then walked ahead.

2D looked around, were they in an old train station. "Where are we?"asked 2D. "This is an old station, it's called Meresti Metro Station." said Vance. They came out of a hall and Vance looked at him. "So, what is your name?" asked Vance.

"It's 2D." said the teen. "2D, a unique name." said Vance. 2D nodded and looked over at some built wooden walls. He saw some people in beds, one he recognized as the lady who tackled Murdoc down the hill. "From what Lucy told me, after hearing you cll for him, he became angry and took down two members, Mandy being only slightly injured." said Vance.

That didn't surprise the teen, Murdoc was very possessive of him. Vance then lead the teen down some mechanical looking stairs and took a left. They came to another door and Vance opened it. "For everyone's safety here, we locked him up in a cell and restrained him." said Vance. 2D walked into the door to see that the room was full of cages.

"Course we had to use a LOT of restraints." muttered Vance. 2D walked more into the room, eying the empty room, but saw no Murdoc. 2D then stopped and looked around. "Murdoc, Murdoc!" called 2D. It was silent till a cage far up his right shook.

"Ouch, fuck, Stu?!" called Murdoc. At that, 2D ran to the cell stopped in front of it. There was Murdoc, his feet were cuffed together, hands cuffed behind his back and a collar around his neck keeping him tied to a bar of the cage. 2D looked closer and saw there was more than one cuff on Murdoc's ankles and wrists. They really did use a lot.

"Are you okay?" asked 2D. "I'm into some pretty kinky shit but this is just over the top." snorted Murdoc, smirking slightly. 2D snickered at that, ya, Murdoc was alright. "What about you, did they hurt you?" asked Murdoc, looking his lover up and down. "I'm alright, they only drugged me." said 2D.

The older man snorted but sighed when he saw 2D was alright. "That's good." said Murdoc affectionately. That made 2D's cheeks heat up. Vance then walked over and the Satanist glared at him. "You better not try anything!" snarled Murdoc.

"Of course not, we have no intentions of harming the foreseen one." said Vance. 2D then turned and faced the Family leader. "Why do you keep calling me that?" asked 2D. "Because you are the one spoken in the prophecy." said Vance. "Prophecy?" asked Murdoc.

"Yes, the prophecy that has given hope to me and a few others in the wastes." said Vance. He then looked at 2D and smiled. "You are the foreseen one, the one that shall bring peace to the Wasteland." said Vance.

_**A/N: **_**And now we meet Vance. He's has spoken to 2D and now the teen is starting to learn of his destiny. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**

*** ATTENTION! ***

**Due to the upcoming holiday events, I will be gone for a while and I won't be back till January. I'm going on a little vacation to but hopefully I will be back, I don't know when, just expect a new update come January. Thank you for support and love of this fanfiction and i will be back soon. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Take care.**

**~ YaoiGoddess22**


	20. 2D's Destiny

2D stared at Vance in shock while Murdoc had a look of disbelief. "The fuck are you on, what prophecy, and what does it have to do with 2D?!" demanded Murdoc. 'So then, you have not heard it?" asked Vance. Murdoc was silent and he looked to be thinking.

"Maybe, but I didn't pay attention." said Murdoc. "Just get on with it, what are you talking about?" asked 2D. Vance nodded and sat on a metal box.

"200 years ago, after the bombs stopped falling, The Family had formed and come to make this station home, the very first leader had a vision." said Vance. "What kind of vision that lead to this prophecy?" asked Murdoc. "The prophecy he received was passed down through The Family and the wastes, it gave people hope, but as time went on, people lost hope and thus ignored the prophecy." said Vance. Murdoc was annoyed, Vance was ignoring him.

"What is the prophecy?!" asked 2D impatiently. "Oh right, sorry." said Vance. He stood up and paced a bit as the words came to him. "After two centuries of chaos, peace will come to the Wasteland when a young man with eyes as black as the father night emerges from the sealed tomb that holds life and death." said Vance. Murdoc glared at him, what the fuck did all that mean?!

"It has been two hundred years since the Great War that destroyed the planet and now, you have arrived with eyes as black as the night.' said Vance. "I-it can't be me, I didn't come from a tomb!" said 2D. "Then where did you come from?" asked Vance.

"He come from fucking Vault 101.' snapped Murdoc, annoyed. "Vault 101, you mean the vault that was sealed for 200 years?" asked Vance. This made 2D freeze, Vance was right, the vault has been sealed for 200 years! then, the motto came to the teen.

"We are born in the vault, we die in the vault.' said 2D softly. Murdoc looked at him in shock as Vance gave a nod. "Vault 101 is the sealed tomb that holds life and death, and you came from it with black eyes, the foreseen one is you.' said Vance. 2D just stayed silent till he shook his head.

"It can't be me, it just can't and this is an impossible task, how can anyone bring peace to a world that is so full of bloodshed?!" demanded 2D. Vance was a little taken back but he didn't back down. "It is what you were born to do." said Vance. 2D shook his head and the Satanist felt bad. 2D was now under a lot of stress.

He looked at the vampire leader to glare. "Back for a few will ya, I need to talk with 2D alone.' said Murdoc. Vance stared at him, but seeing the distress on the teen's face, he submitted. Vance left and Murdoc moved a bit closer to 2D, gagging t the pulling chains.

"Stu, calm down, it'll be alright." said Murdoc. 2D shook his head and looked to his lover. "But how, I'm now expected to bring peace, some people already see me as the peace-bringer, but how can i, is it even possible?!" demanded 2D. He hung his head and Murdoc let out soft sigh.

"Remember when we started drifting, you said that you wanted to make a difference, now's your chance." said Murdoc. 2D looked at the older man but gave a nod. "I do want to make a difference, but where do I even start?' asked 2D. "Start here, bring peace to Arefu and The Family." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and turned to look at his lover.

"I'll do that, and then I'll get you out." said 2D. "Go get em, luv." winked Murdoc. The teen stood up and left the jail area to see Vance waiting outside.

"Are you finished talking to your lover?" asked Vance. "Ya, hey Vance, are you willing to make peace with Arefu?" asked 2D. "Of course, but we can never talk to Evan, he hates us." said Vance. "I can talk to him, but in exchange for leaving Arefu alone, what do you want?" asked 2D. Vance was silent as he thought about it.

He and his people need blood to survive. He nodded and looked at the teen. "Bloodpacks, if Arefu can supply us with bloodpacks every month, we'll leave them be." said Vance. "Great, after this though, please let Murdoc go." said 2D. Vance nodded and the teen smiled and turned to walk away.

He was lead to the exit and took off running. He had to get Evan to agree, otherwise he may have just failed this prophecy before it even began.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Evan was humming to himself as he gazed over the quiet area. He saw no Family or the two drifters he met. He sighed, what was he thinking, sending two kind strangers after those bloodthirsty monsters?! 'I just hope they made it.' thought Evan.

He looked around more when he saw a figure. Running towards him was the blue haired teenager with no eyes! He made it and it made the old man pleased. Did this mean that there was no more Family? He came around from the barricade to met 2D, who was out of breathe.

"So it's done, the Family is dead?" asked Evan. "No, but the Family does want peace." said 2D. Evan was taken back, he failed to kill the Family and now he brings this up, peace. The Family wanting peace?! "I told you no sacrifices!" yelled Evan.

"No, they don't want sacrifices, they want bloodpacks." said 2D. Evan stared at him in confusion. Was it true, all those bloodsucking monsters want are bloodpacks. "Those are easy to get, Arefu is flooded with them." said Evan. "That's good, Vance, the leader, is willing to make peace, in exchange, he wants Arefu to supply bloodpacks once a month." said 2D.

Evan was silent as he scratched his chin. "Hm, that actually does sound fair, alright, we'll supply the Family with bloodpacks once a month." said Evan. 2D smiled and followed Evan to his house. He dug through it and pulled out a piece of blank paper. "Tell Vance to meet me at the full moon in three days, we write up a treaty and make this official.' said Evan.

"Okay, I will." said 2D. He went to leave but stopped and looked back at Evan, who was already writing. "Oh by the way, you owe Murdoc and me 500 caps." said 2D, smirking. "Wait, what?!" demanded Evan. It was too late, 2D was gone, already on his way to spread the good news.

As he went on his way, 2D smiled. He did it, he brought peace to Arefu and the Family. He sighed as he again thought of Vance's prophecy. Maybe it was possible to bring peace to the Wasteland after all!

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Vance was sitting in a chair in the main room of the base when he saw 2D come in. This made the leader happy, the prophecy was true if 2D succeed in bring peace to his clan and Arefu. He got up and walked over to the teen and stopped.

"Did Evan agree?" asked Vance. "Ya, he wants to meet in three days during the full moon to make it official." said 2D, smiling. Vance sighed and returned the teen's smile. "I knew you were the foreseen one, thank you." said Vance. "Anytime, now, about my lover?" asked 2D.

Vance nodded and handed 2D a keyring with a lot of keys on it. The teen happily took them and ran for the jail area. He only hopped Murdoc was alright being on him own for a while. 2D entered the room and ran straight for his lover's cell. Murdoc was leaning against the wall when he saw 2D.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Murdoc. "I brought peace and Evan owes us 500 caps." grinned 2D. Murdoc smirked as 2D unlocks his cell and goes in. "So, we free to go?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, just let me undo your cuffs and we can leave." said 2D. Murdoc turned around so 2D could get better access to his restraints. He undid a pair after another, the process being long.

After five minutes, Murdoc was finally free. Now free, the Satanist turns and pins the teen to the ground. 2D laughs a bit but is caught off as he feels lips on his. Murdoc kisses him deeper and pulls back a bit to smile.

"Will you calm down." laughed 2D. "I haven't seen you in a long time." said Murdoc. "It's only been a few hours." sighed 2D. "When you're in jail, it feels like forever." cooed Murdoc. 2D snorts at that but pulls the older man down to kiss him again.

Murdoc licks the teens lips before plunging his tongue inside. They get so involved in the kiss that they nearly missed the cough. The two blushed as they saw Vance watching them. "The sun has set and it is dark out, would you like to stay the night?" asked Vance. It was quiet as Murdoc gave a shrug.

"Eh sure, why not." said Murdoc. The two lovers got up and followed Vance out of the jail. no one was around, so they must have gone out. 'Hopefully not to Arefu.' thought 2D. They went upstairs and started down a path 2D knows.

They're being lead to the room the teen first woke up in. They came to the room and Vance stopped. "I hope you two get a good nights rest, I shall see you in the morning." said Vance. With that, the leader left and Murdoc stared after him. "What a weirdo." snorted Murdoc.

"Ya, and we're normal?" asked 2D. Murdoc laughed and they entered the room. 2D laid on the mattress and waited for the older man to join him. Murdoc took off his shirt and got onto the bed with 2D. "Damn I'm tired, and all I did was stay locked in a cage." snorted Murdoc.

"I ran to Arefu and back." yawned 2D. "Ya, ya, quiet Superman." said Murdoc. 2D laughed at that and cuddled into the Satanist. "Love you." said 2D. "Love you too, Stuart." hummed Murdoc.

2D nuzzled deeper into Murdoc and soon fell asleep. Murdoc stroked his love's back as he sighs, looking up.

Today has been hell, not only did 2D bring peace, but now he's been given this huge responsibility to save the whole Wasteland! He looked to 2D again, who was sleeping so happily, completely at peace. 'No, he's not alone, I'm here, I'll always be here.' thought Murdoc. He leans over and kisses the teen's forehead.

"Forever." whispered Murdoc.

_**A/N: **_**Well, I'm back after a long vacation and with my return, a new chapter. Hope everyone had a fun Christmas and a safe Happy New Years. I will again be updating regularly, but with a small twist. **

**This story is actually almost done. We have one more chapter to go but it won't stop there. I plan on adding three bonus stories that go along with the story, pretty much scenes that I didn't add since this is mostly from 2D's point of view. **

**So ya, more to come so stay tuned and plz review.**


	21. First Step To A Brighter Future

2D was sleeping soundly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was warm and gave a gentle shake, slowly bringing the teen out of his sleep. A pair of lips on his forehead woke the teen up fully. 2D looked up to smile as he saw Murdoc hovering over him. "About time you woke up." snorted Murdoc.

"Hm, shut up, usually I wake you up." yawned 2D. He sat up a bit and was kissed softly by his lover. 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around the Satanist, hugging him. "Hey, come on now luv, we gotta get moving." said Murdoc, running his hands down the teen's sides. 2D shivered a bit and looked at the older man.

"If so, then stop tickling my sides." said 2D. Murdoc rolled his eyes but let his lover go and stood up. The older man slid his shirt back on and waited for the teen. 2D got out of bed and grabs his bag to walk over to Murdoc. "Ready to go, peace-bringer?" asked Murdoc.

"Oh shut up." laughed 2D. They leave the room to see the Family members walking about. The base was lively as the two wanderers looked around. 2D then looked over and saw Vance staring down at the ground floor. The teen smiled and looked at Murdoc.

"Can you wait for me by the exit, I wanna say bye to Vance." said 2D. Murdoc stared at him a bit, obviously debating whether or not to leave his lover. After a few moments, Murdoc nodded and gave the teen a kiss. "I'll give you fifteen minutes, if you're not back by then, my gun goes off." said Murdoc. 2D laughed but took it seriously, Murdoc is very possessive.

The teen watched Murdoc walk away and then he headed over to the vampire leader. Vance looked over to see 2D approaching and turned to face him, smiling. "I take it you are leaving?" asked Vance. "Ya, it's time for me and Murdoc to head out." said 2D. Vance nodded and looked back over his home and the teen joined him.

"How long has your clan been here?" asked 2D. "Since the Great War, this clan was brought together by the first leader ad they took refuge down here, the walls were actually thick enough and deep underground enough to keep us safe." said Vance. 2D nodded as the leader sighed. "Our clan survived, but even in this lawless world, we were outcasted and treated like monsters, so that's when the first rule was passed, that the Family would only stick to the night." said Vance. The teen sighed and faced Vance.

"Your clan has been through a lot." said 2D. "Yes we have, but right now I made an exception to the first rule." said Vance. 2D blinked as Vance chuckled a bit. "I sent out one of my members to the wastes to find some travelers and spread the word, that the prophecy is true and that the foreseen one has arrived." said Vance. This made 2D freeze up and he groaned a bit.

Great, so now the whole Wasteland was going to know about this!

"Things will now get better, with you here, peace will return and perhaps we can finally put an end to the fighting and to the war for survival.' said Vance. "That sounds nice, I really hope it happens." said 2D. Vance nodded and then looked at the teen, smiling a bit.

"You know, you could stay here, learn our ways and also learn more of your destiny." said Vance. 2D was shocked and looked to the man. Was Vance really asking him to join the Family?! The teen looked down a bit to sigh. "It's a nice offer, but I have to say no." said 2D.

"Oh, but why, this is the start of everything, the beginning of your destiny." said Vance. "I know." said 2D. Vance leaned his arms on the rail and eyed him. "Then why not stay?" asked Vance. "My destiny is to bring peace to the Wasteland, I know and accept that, but..." started 2D.

He looked down and Vance saw he was looking at Murdoc, who was waiting patiently by the exit. "...but my fate lies with Murdoc." said 2D. Vance stared at him and gave a small nod, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Then all I can say is go forth, for what you did for us, The Family, we are grateful, if you ever need us, we will be there." said Vance. 2D smiled at him and thanked him.

They exchanged their good-byes and 2D left to go down the metal stairs. As he went, Vance looked after him to sigh. 'I wish you the best of luck, 2D, and to be careful, love is a beautiful thing, but it can also destroy a man.' thought Vance.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc was tapping his foot as he let out a heavy breathe. 'Where is he?' thought Murdoc. He turns at the sound of footsteps and sees 2D walking over. "There you are, you took your sweet time." said Murdoc. "Sorry, Vance likes long good-byes." said 2D.

Murdoc sighed and waled over, wrapping an arm around the teen's waist. They then started walking away from the base and to the exit. They passed a Family member who let them out. Soon, the two came to the outside to see the sun shinning brightly.

"So, where do you want to drift next?" asked Murdoc. 2D paused and gave it some thought, where did he want to go next? He and Murdoc fought many Raiders, fought some Talons, made love a lot, leaned on each other, told of whores, and brought peace to Arefu and the Family. Plus he also learned of his destiny to bring peace to the entire Wasteland! They did a lot.

"How about we go back to Megaton." suggested 2D. Murdoc looked at him a bit shocked. "Are you sure?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, we did a lot, and I could go for a break." said 2D. The Satanist laughed lightly and kissed the teen deeply.

"Alright, let's head home, but first we need to get out caps from Evan." said Murdoc. "Ya, he owes us 500." laughed 2D. Murdoc kisses the teen's cheek and they start walking to Arefu. After that, it was time to head home for a bit.

***~* FALLOUT *~***

_And so, our two heroes got their promised reward and headed back home to Megaton for a long rest. Now that 2D's destiny have been brought to light and the news is spreading, things will only get harder. Since for every battle that needs to be fought, their is an enemy to fight off. This is just the beginning._

_Because war, war never changes._

_**A/N: **_**And thus we bring this story to a close. But don't worry, it's not the end! We still got three bonus stories to read. **

**Murdoc: She's right, how many will be about me?**

**2D: Don't be selfish, Murdoc.**

**Murdoc: Shut up, and do your fucking line!**

**2D: Oh right, where is that script...oh here is! **

**Murdoc: *sigh* loveable idiot.**

**2D: *Clears throat* Not only do are there 3 bonus stories to look forward to, but also part 2 of the story, after all, this IS just part one.**

**Murdoc: Exactly, the bonus stories, all three of them, will be published on Saturday, and on the 3rd story, there will be information about part 2 and when it will come out. So you better read it, or else!**

**2D: Murdoc, don't be rude!**

**Murdoc: Don't tell me what to do, face-ache!**

**Um, okay, maybe I shouldn't have had those two come out and talk. Anyway, so ya, see you readers during the bonus stories and for part 2 in the Fallout: Gorillaz series. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	22. Bonus Story 1

_**Death of David and Rachel**_

David swore to himself as he pulled at his cuffs. Rachel was beside him, shaking and staring at the two Elite vault officers. The two were inside the detention room of the vault, just sitting there, waiting. David didn't know why they were being held here, he and his wife were just doing their jobs. Something was wrong with the vault door control panel and they were fixing it when the thing started sparking.

Then, out of no where, the door started opening and Radroaches got in. He and Rachel got to higher ground and worked to fix the panel. It got repaired and the door shut, but the Radroaches were still in. They left the entrance and so the two got then. Not long after that, the Elite officers arrested them and put them in the detention room.

And that's just where they've been the whole time.

David growled ad then looked to the Elite officer to his right. "Will you let us go already, Rachel and I didn't do anything, and those creatures could be attacking our son!" yelled David. The Elite officers were silent but then they nodded their heads to the opening door. "Yes, yes, your poor little Stuart, but he will have to wait." said a voice.

Rachel looked up to see it was the Overseer with Amata next to him. The nineteen year old woman looked surprised. "Dad, why are Mr. and Mrs. Tusspot here?" asked Amata. "Not now Amata, just stand there and watch how an Overseer takes care of things, after all, you are future overseer." said the Overseer. Amata looked away, she didn't look happy at being called 'future Overseer'.

"Why are we here, those Radroaches need to be dealt with." said Rachel. "Oh don't worry, they will be dealt with...after I rid the vault of you two roaches." hissed the Overseer. Rachel gasped as David glares at him in anger. "What the fuck are you on about now?!" demanded David. Amata was shocked as her father laughed.

"Do you two think I'm blind, I **know** you let those Radroaches in on purpose." said the Overseer. "How could you possible think of such a thing?!" demanded Rachel. "She's right, why would they do that, it would put Stuart at risk, Dad, they would never endanger anyone." said Amata.

"Quiet Amata, this is what it means to be an Overseer, you have to do whatever it takes to protect the vault." said the Overseer. The young woman was shocked, what was wrong with her father, had he gone mad?! "Now for the motive, it's simple, you two want revenge because I wouldn't let your precious little 'Stu-pot' take the G.O.A.T. exam." said the Overseer. "Of course we were upset about that, but it was three years ago, it's in the past." said David. "Plus why endanger out son, you have to see it, the panel was already malfunctioning and we were fixing it when it started sparking and..." started Rachel.

"Enough of your lies, I just know you did it on purpose." roared the Overseer. He had lost his mind! Amata went to her father and grabbed his arm, pulling him back a bit. "Stop it, they didn't do anything, they had nothing to do with opening the door!" yelled Amata. The Overseer snapped and did something that shocked the whole room.

He hit his daughter.

Amata hit the ground and held her stinging cheek, tears starting to form. "You need to learn your place, Amata, remember, one day you must look after this vault." said the Overseer. This just angered Amata more, she hated the future given to her, and she hated her father for not seeing the truth! Amata stayed down as the Overseer faced the couple.

"What kind of father are you, hitting your own child?!" demanded David. "I will do whatever it takes to give Amata her best chance at being Overseer." said the Overseer. "That still gives you no right to hit her." said Rachel. "That's enough, I will not listen to you two any longer, you both are to be executed for your treason." said the Overseer. David and Rachel were shocked at the news and Amata looked up in shock.

The Overseer gave a nod to his two Elite officers and the two drew their guns. They put the guns to the couple's head. They shut their eyes and let their final thoughts out. 'Stuart, please be safe, don't die, please survive.' thought Rachel. 'Stuart, go forth and change things for the better, I know you are to do great things, please live and change things.' thought David. With those final thoughts, the Elite guards pulled the trigger, ending Rachel and David's lives.

Amata screamed as she watched the couple hit the floor, dead. Blood and brain matter oozed from their wounds and Amata started to cry. What has her father done?!

The Overseer looked pleased and faced his two Elite officers. "There is still one more roach to eliminate, kill Stuart Tusspot." ordered the Overseer. Amata froze as she heard her best friend's name. The three adults left the room, leaving Amata alone with Rachel and David's bodies.

Amata cried louder and hugged her knees. Was this really what it means to be an Overseer, to kill innocent people?!

Just then, Amata heard footsteps and gasps. She looked up to see Jonas and Officer Gomez. "No, oh no, David, Rachel." said Jonas. "What happened here?!" demanded Gomez. "My father, he ordered his Elite officers to..."started Amata.

She could finish as she started crying again. Gomez comforted her and Jonas keeled before his death friends. Amata stopped crying to pull away. "My father, h-he's going to kill Stuart, we have to save him!" said Amata. Gomez and Jonas were shocked but they nodded to each other.

"Amata, go warn Stuart, Jonas and I will make sure no one finds him." said Gomez. "Yes, but how, the Overseer and his men will eventually find him." said Jonas. Amata was silent as it hit her. She stood up and ran to the exit. "I know where Stuart can go where the Overseer can't ever find him." said Amata.

Gomez and Jonas shared a look and followed her out. "And where's that?" asked Jonas. Amata stopped and sighed.

"The one place where the Overseer would never go, no matter what." said Amata. Jonas was silent as it hit Gomez. "You don't mean..." started Gomez. Amata faced the two men and gave a sad smile.

"The Wasteland, we're going to help Stuart escape the vault." said Amata.

_**A/N: **_**And here's the first bonus story, the events about Rachel and David's death. Not a very pleasant story I admit. Oh well, two bonus stories to go! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	23. Bonus Story 2

_**Murdoc's 'chat' with Moria**_

A scream echoed from Crater-side supplies but no one went close to it. In fact, the people that were close slowly backed away from the building. The reason they weren't going in was simple, they had all seen Murdoc Niccals go in. Everyone in town was afraid of him because A) he looks like a demon, B) he was scary with his attitude, and C) he was strong, great with guns and a damn good fighter. All of those were their reasons not to mess with or upset Murdoc.

As the people heard more screams, they shivered and couldn't help but think. What did Moria do to piss Murdoc off so much?

Inside the building, Moria was still screaming and crying, hoping someone would help her. Of course she knew no one would, they were too scared of Murdoc. "You know, things would be a lot easier if you just TALKED!" yelled Murdoc. "Please stop, I told you, it's just an errand!" cried Moria.

Moria was pinned to her work bench with Murdoc leaning over her and his hand gripping her wrist painfully. Murdoc lets out a growl and pushes her head down and lifts something up. Moria screams louder as she sees a knife in the Satanist's hand. He brings it down, cutting off a chunk of the woman's hair. Moria was scared shitless, Murdoc was insane!

"Now, are you going to talk, or do you want to lose more than just your hair." snarled Murdoc. He was running out of patience, he wants this bitch to start talking NOW! "Now, I'm going to ask again, where the fuck did you send 2D?!" demanded Murdoc "I-I told y-you, i-it's ju-just a small er-errand." sobbed Moria. "That's it, the next chop is your head." spat Murdoc.

He raised the knife again and Moria cried out again, crying harder than before. "No, stop wait, please, I-I sent him to the Super Duper Mart!" cried Moria. "You crazy ass bitch, that place is full of fucking Raiders!" hissed Murdoc. Moria didn't answer, she just continued to cry.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and brought the knife down, inches from her ear, cutting off more hair. Murdoc removed the knife and walked over to the counter, putting on the Captain's hat he swiped from the teen.

Moria was shaking badly and slowly slid to the floor. She hugged her knees, hiccuping, she'd never been so scared in her whole life.

Murdoc looked over to the scared woman and flashed her a toothy grin, showing off his fangs. Moria paled at the sight as Murdoc laughed cruelly. "Thanks for the info Brown, now I must say I _really_ enjoyed out chat, we should do it again." laughed Murdoc.

Moria flinched and started shaking again. Murdoc laughed and threw the knife, making it embed itself in the walk inches from her head.

"See ya around, bitch." said Murdoc with a wave. Moria sighed in relief that he was finally gone. She stood up on shaky legs and pulled her hair back into a bun. Hair stuck out and it looked horrible with all the hair Murdoc chopped off. She grabbed her broom and starts sweeping up the floor.

She should have just told Murdoc from the start. As of now, Moria learned a valuable lesson. When Murdoc Niccals wants something, he gets it!

Now outside the shop, Murdoc lite up a cigarette and looked around. Everyone was on the ground, staring at him and slowly backing away. The Satanist ignored them and slowly started walking away from Crater-side supplies.

He headed towards the gate and lifted his shirt to have something drop out. It was a sniper rifle, Moria had been so scared that she didn't even see Murdoc swiped it and the needed ammo. Murdoc cocked the gun and put it over his shoulder and left Megaton.

Now that he got the info that he needed, all he has to do it go save a blue haired idiotic vault dweller.

_**A/N: **_**And that was Murdoc's little chat with Moria. Now we know how she got her hair chopped and a bruised wrist. Plus where he got the sniper rifle. I know in Murdoc's flashback he had a sniper rifle, but he got rid of it, sold it to get caps for booze. **

**Murdoc: Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**2D: How about you just admit you have a drinking problem**

**Murdoc: Fuck you, I don't have a drinking problem**

**2D: Really, all those bottles of booze you have, I never would ha- *Smack* WAH!**

**Murdoc: That's it, get over here! *Jumps 2D***

**2D: Waaaah! Somebody help! Get this lunatic off of me!**

**Murdoc: Shut up and take it like a man!**

***Sweatdrops* Um ya, so one more bonus story to go and then you'll have more info for part 2. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	24. Bonus Story 3 & part 2 Info

_**Murdoc and the Pip-boy**_

The sun beat down as Murdoc slowly made his way passed Springvale. He could have just walked through it but he couldn't, not just yet. Too many bad memories. Murdoc paused for a moment and looked over the ruined town.

He saw a house still standing with a fence and a dead tree in the yard. He felt his throat seize up and slowly shook his head. 'Oh Emma, if only I wasn't such a coward that night.' thought Murdoc.

He suddenly shook his head, no, he wasn't going to think about the past, he had to find 2D! The Satanist started walking again and looked over at his Pip-boy. 2D had gotten even further away from him.

"Dammit, can't I call him with this thing?" wondered Murdoc. He taps the screen a bit when suddenly, the map disappears to an image of a man. "What the fuck, where's the map?!" demanded Murdoc. He starts hitting buttons, trying to get the map back.

He got many different screens but not one was the map! "Turn back to the map!" yelled Murdoc. He stopped at a rock and starts beating the Pip-boy against it. He continues to hit the pip-boy till he hears a bloop. He looks to see the map was back...and 2D was even farther away!

"Piece of shit!" snarled Murdoc. He walked on, glaring at the evil device. He started walking up a steep, rocky hill to pause.

He was close to an old container and around him were dead Raiders. A whole tribe of dead Raiders! Murdoc smirks at the sight and starts laughing hard. "Ah, I see the dullard took after me with the grenades." laughed Murdoc. He was amused but also impressed.

2D was doing well on his own so far, well, for a vault dweller anyway. Murdoc sighed and walked on, passing the dead bodies. He looked at the Pip-boy again to see 2D had stopped for a moment, he had to hurray!

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc let out a small yawn as he slowly comes to. He hated sleeping on rocks, but there was no where else to sleep. He sat up and yawned before moving ahead. He was on what looked to bee a rocky cliff.

Just then, the pip-boy starts beeping. "Shut up." snarled Murdoc, moving on. The beeping only got louder and quicker. "I said SHUT UP!" yelled Murdoc. He then starts beating the pip-boy on the ground till it finally stops.

Murdoc grins at it and looks to see why it was beeping. He was close to 2D...heck he was right on top if him. Murdoc blinks before looking over the side of the cliff to see the teen, tied and pinned down by some Talons. Murdoc then face-palmed, so he beat the pip-boy for nothing. "Oh well, better save 2D...again." sighed Murdoc.

He lined up his sniper for the pip-boy to start beeping again. He growled and smacked it into the ground again to have the beeping stop. "That's it, once this is all over, I'm burning you." spat Murdoc to the device.

_**A/N: **_**Well, it's not as long as the other two, but it's a small adventure Murdoc has with the pip-boy Gob gave him and why in the story he complains about it. It's evil and against him.**

**Murdoc: Ha ha, another bonus story about yours truly**

**2D: Uh Murdoc, you do know this bonus story is making fun of you, right?**

**Murdoc: *annoyed* What was that?**

**2D: Well, it shows you not doing well with the pip-boy which is kinda modern technology, and since you ARE old...*freezes***

**Murdoc: *Glares* YOU ARE DEAD,FACE-ACHE!**

**2D: AHHHH, I'M SORRY!**

**Okay, those two are not helping. Anyway, since this is the last bonus story, I will now give you some detail for part 2, here it is.**

**FALLOUT: Gorillaz pt.2 The good fight**

**Watch as Murdoc and 2D take on more enemies and go to more locations!**

**The adventure has only begun.**

**Coming - Jan. 26**

**And there you go, part 2 will be coming out in about 2 weeks. Till then, thanks for reading and see you all in part 2!**


End file.
